Meeting
by lexjl
Summary: JJ thought it was time for Will to her daughter, Kenzie in person, although she talked to him almost every time JJ did, but she still had some reservations The whole team is in this. I don't own CM or any of it's characters. May turn into M rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while ago, when I first discovered this site and before I was posting. This is a JJ and Will story, although not a lot of them in this chapter. Tell me what you think. I am going to post the first two chapters, so please review. I **

* * *

Will and I have dated for over a year flying between Virginia and New Orleans on the weekends. After the last case I worked my team knew that we were together, his friend was killed and he helped with the case.

I thought it was time for Will to my daughter, Kenzie in person, although she talked to him almost every time I did, but I still had some reservations.

"JJ, I thought you said they have talked on the phone." Emily as she came back out of the bathroom.

"They have but talking to her over the phone is different from meeting her in person." I responded as I opened my bag.

We were sitting in our hotel room waiting on the rest of the team to get back.

"No, it's not. You already know Will well enough to have them meet and know that she will be okay." Emily as she sat down next to me.

"I know and your right. It's more about me than either of them." I told her.

"You like him, we all know it and the way he looks at you both Garcia and I want that." Emily laughing.

In the last year and half Emily had become one of my best girlfriends but I still had problems opening up to her.

"JJ, tell me." She knew I needed to talk.

"It's nothing." I replied looking everywhere but at her.

"You know that's why we all know when you're not telling us something. It's your tell." She told me.

"I thought it was because you were the great profilers." I replied laughing

"Whatever." As she nudged me.

"You promise that you won't tell anyone including Garcia, if I tell you." I asked.

"Of course, I won't" Emily, looking concerned.

"My dad left when I was twelve, he just walked away. I started dating Jason when I was fifteen, Kenzie's father. It was never what anyone would call a good relationship; we broke-up more than we were together." I paused for a moment.

"Then why?" she asked.

"At that time in my life, as crazy as it sounds, it made me feel safe. When I went to college, he followed me and it was really god for a while and then he decided to go back home." I told her.

"He wasn't in school too?" Emily

"No, school was not his strong point." I told her laughing, which made her laugh.

"Then how did you get Kenz?" she asked.

"I started working for the BAU and he seen me on the news during some case, he just showed up one day. It was nice at first but then." I stopped as I was starting to remember.

"Go on JJ, you can tell me." Emily looking at me, I was pale; she could guess what happened next.

"At first it started with him grabbing me to hard and then it progressed. One night it was so bad, a friend took me to the hospital, that's when I found out that I was pregnant. He left as soon as I told him about Kenzie. The crazy part is I blamed myself for all of it." I explained never looking at her.

When I finally looked at Emily I could tell she was in shock.

"Weak isn't it?" I asked

"JJ you are one of the strongest people I know and it wasn't weak." She told me.

"The really sad part Em is that if he wouldn't have left I would have stayed with him and Kenzie would have believed that it was okay." I told her.

"I believe what Garcia says is true; everything happens for a reason. You have Kenzie, we have both of you and now the two of you have Will. JJ, don't shut him out." She told me.

"I know that your right and not that Will would ever hurt me. I just keep waiting for it, the grab to hard or the hit. I don't know how not to feel that way. Emily, I love him."

"Does he know all this?"

"No, I haven't told anyone."

"You should and if we ever get off this case, you are going to have him come to Virginia and met Kenzie or Garcia and I will."

"I get it; first we have to get home. Thanks Em for listening."

"Always JJ."

/

Three days later the team finally caught the guy. We were now on the plane back home; everyone was talking about what they were going to do once we landed.

"JJ, what about you?" Morgan asked.

"I am going to pick up Kenzie from Haley and then go home and snuggle up in the bed with her" I told them.

"She is also going to make a call to invite a certain southern to come and met Kenzie." Emily told them as she put her book down.

"Thanks Em." I replied smiling.

"Will hasn't meet Kenzie." Reid asked; I hadn't been sure he was even awake until he asked.

"No, not yet." I told him.

"Wow, only JJ tries to keep a kid out of a relationship." Morgan commented.

"Yeah, I once had a women show up on a date with her kids." Dave, as he came up the aisle.

"You like kids." I commented.

"Yes, but it would have been nice to know that she had five kids." He replied.

We all laughed with him.

"So you are all saying that I waited to long." I asked the group.

"Yes." Hotch, looking up from his file.

"I told you it's you or me and Garcia." Emily told me smiling.

"I get it." I told them.

/

When the plane landed we all went back to the office to finish paperwork and get our cars.

"_I'm back, going to pick up Kenzie and then heading home. I miss you. –j."_

I text Will as I walked to my car. Once I was in the car I heard my phone vibrate.

_"Still in the office. I am glad you're back safe and I miss you. Is it okay to call when I get home?-W"_

_"Of course. I can't wait to talk to you. – J"_

I sent the message back to Will and then pulled out. Hotch and Haley's house was about a ten minute drive and he had made it there before I did, so I parked behind him and went up to the house. Haley opened the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave her here since she is sleeping?" she asked as we entered the living room.

"No but thank you, I really just want to take her home." I told her, knowing she would understand.

"Why don' I carry her out for you while you get her bag?" Hotch asked when he came in the room.

"Thank you." I told him.

Hotch went and got Kenzie I opened the door for him as he carried her out to my car.

"Haley, thank you so much."

"JJ, she is no problem." She told me; as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Here's you a plate of food."

"You are to good." I responded taking the plate from her, as I picked up Kenzie's bag off the table.

"Make sure you let my husband know that." She told me with a laugh.

"I will" as I walked out the door.

When I got to my car Hotch was leaning up against it.

"Thank you and by the way your wife is to good." I told him.

"I know and JJ you should invite Will to meet her, he's not Jason." Hotch told me.

I stared at him for a minute, did he know.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"I can tell you what I think happened between you and Jason; but you wouldn't tell me the truth. I can tell you that's not Will." He told me as he moved away from my car.

"Thank you Hotch." As I got into my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzie had slept all the way home as I carried her into the house she woke up.

"Mommy, you home." As she hugged me tightly.

"Yes baby girl and you can go back to sleep." I told her.

"No, stay up with you."

I didn't fight with her; I really just want to cuddle with her.

"Okay, I am going to put you on the couch and go change really quick." I told her.

"Okay." She replied as I sat her down.

I went into my room changed into a pair of sweat pants and a shirt and pulled my hair up. As I was walking back into the living room, I heard her giggle.

"You funny, tell me another." She had my phone in her hand, must be Emily or Garcia.

She knew better to answer it, but she knew their ring tones so sometime she would answer call from them.

"Will that's not as funny." She giggled making me stop.

"Kenzie, who are you talking too?"

"Will, mommy he tell me joke."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Nope me talk."

"How about I put him on speaker and we can all talk." I told her as I shook my head.

"Okay." As she handed me my phone, I hit the speaker button.

"Did you just get off work?" I asked Will.

"Yes, just got home. I am surprised you're not asleep." Will

"No, Haley fixed me a plate of food; I am warming it up and then going to cuddle with Kenzie." I told him

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked.

"Yes, go pick one out of your room." I told her.

I watched as she ran toward her room; I took Will off speaker phone.

"Hey, adult conversion for at least a couple of minutes." I told him as I sat on the couch.

"How are you really feeling honey?" he asked.

"Tired, I hate cases that involve kids and this one lasted to long."

"You guys were gone almost a week, it has to be exhausting."

"Yeah, I missed Kenzie. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I wanna talk too." Kenzie as she came back in the room.

"I'm going to put you back on speaker phone; unless you have to go." I told him.

"Nope, I am yours and hers until you tell me different." He replied.

I started laughing as I hit the button.

"Kenzie, what movie are you watching?" he asked.

"Little Mermaid. You should come watch it with us." She told him.

I stood there for a minute and Will hadn't said anything.

"Umm Kenz remember I told you that Will lives far away and he has to take a plane to get here." I told her.

"Oh, I forgot." She told us.

"Kenzie, it's okay." Will told her.

I started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You should see her face, she is thinking about something." I explained.

"I know, then you should come visit when mommy doesn't work, you would like the movie." She told us.

Silence again from both of us, I smiled after a minute.

"Kenzie that's something your mom and I will have to talk about." He told her.

"Don't put me in the middle, it sounds like it's between you and Kenzie." I told him, I didn't have to ask Kenzie was doing it for me.

"Jennifer" he started.

"Peazzzee Will Peazzzee." Kenzie interrupted him as I was trying not to laugh.

"You really will like it. Peazzzee." She continued.

I could hear him laughing.

"Kenzie, we'll have to see." He told her.

"Nope, not see; you should come visit. I said Peazzzee." She told him, I started laughing.

"Does anyone tell you no?" he asked.

"My mommy, aunts and uncles but not Uncle Morgan." She informed him.

"Are you going to be out done by Morgan?" I asked laughing.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes and she said Peazzzee." I replied.

"Kenzie of course, I'll come visit you and your momma." He told her.

"When?" she asked.

"Kenz, why don't you go get your blanket and pillow." I told her.

"Okay, but when." She asked again.

"Will and I will talk about it." I told her.

"Okay." As she went back out of the room.

/

Once again I took him off speaker phone.

"You play dirty you know that." He told me.

"You could have said no." I told him with a laugh.

"Yeah right, because I would have won."

"Probably not."

"Jennifer are you sure?"

"Are you?"

He knew I was afraid of her getting attached to him and then him changing his mind about us.

"I am absolutely sure." He replied.

"Me too, I was going to ask you but Kenzie just beat me to it."

"Okay, so when are you off."

"We have a long weekend starting tomorrow. I know it's short notice but I really do want to see you." I told him as I got up to put the food in the microwave.

"We are the only couple I know that can do short notice." He told me with a laugh.

I walked back into the living room and turned the movie on for Kenzie, who was sitting on the couch; then went back to the kitchen.

"You are right about that." I told him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That this trip will be completely different." As I took a bit of food.

"I am not on speaker right."

"Right."

"So what you are saying is that you're not going to be able to take advantage of me as soon as I walk through the door."

"Will, I haven't even thought about that part yet."

"Jennifer, I promise you that I will never hurt either one of you."

"I really do know that, it's just me being me."

"One day, I might understand that."

"You're so funny."

"Kenzie thinks I am. You should go cuddle with her; I'll call you tomorrow with the information on my flight."

"Okay, we'll pick you up."

"Sounds like a plan. Good night, I love you."

"Me too." I told him before I hung up the phone.

/

I walked back into the living room, Kenzie was almost asleep, I laid down behind her wrapping her in my arms.

"Mommy, is Will coming." She asked.

"Yes, tomorrow night." I told her.

"Good I like him." She told me.

"Kenzie, you haven't met him yet. How do you know that you like him?" I asked.

"Cause he makes me laugh and he makes you smile real big." She replied.

"I love you." I told her as I gave her a kiss.

"I love you too." She told me as she closed her eyes.

**Okay, Chapter 2. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came to soon; I took Kenzie to Haley and went to the office. We had a lot of paperwork to finish up before we were off; my phone went off as I got on the elevator.

"_Meeting in 20 minutes – Hotch."_

Damn, please no case I thought to myself as I got off the elevator and went to the break area for coffee.

"There you are." Garcia as she was pouring her coffee.

"Yeah, I was running a little late. What's the meeting about?" I asked pouring my cup of coffee.

"Not sure, Hotch has been in a meeting with the Dragon Lady. Everything okay you are never running late?" she asked as she sat at the small table.

"Hey JJ, Hey Pen." Emily as she joined us.

"Hey Em. Kenzie didn't want to get up and then didn't want me to come in, so it's already been a fun morning." I explained as I leaned up against the counter.

"Sounds like it. Did you ask Will?" Emily sitting down next to Garcia.

"Nope." I wasn't lying, I didn't ask him.

"I swear to God. Garcia can you hack her phone." She asked.

"Of course I can." Garcia looking confused.

"He wouldn't come without talking to me first. Will already knows what the two of you can do."

"Good JJ." Morgan as he walked up on the conversion.

"Second, I didn't have to ask because Kenzie did." I told them.

"You had princess ask?" Morgan as he poured his second cup of coffee.

"No, she asked on her own. She even said Peazzzee." I told them with a laugh as we all started towards the conference room.

"When is he coming?" Emily asked.

"Tonight." I told her as we entered the conference room; Strauss and Hotch were standing in the conference, "Maybe."

/

Emily, Garcia, and I sat on one side of the table, Morgan and Reid sat on the other side while Rossi leaned against wall. We were all waiting for Hotch to say something, but the look on his face was no better than any of ours.

"This team will not have any cases for the next week. I know that some of you probably already had plans but your team is required to do a team building exercise. SSA Hotchner has the details and everyone is required to be there." Strauss told all of us, before she walked out of the room.

I knew I wasn't the only one with plans and now we all had to reschedule.

"Hotch, what the hell?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, I." Hotch before Rossi interrupted him.

"We already see each other more than we see our own families." Rossi told him.

"Dave, I know." Hotch, before he looked at me. "Say it JJ."

"It's not about Will coming this weekend. In the last four months Haley has seen more of Kenz then I have. I won't leave her this weekend."

"I told Strauss that and I would like to see my wife and son. So, I did get her to agree that we could bring our families and I did include both Kevin and Will but there will be plenty of room if anyone has someone who they would like to bring." He finished.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

"A cabin upstate." Hotch answered.

"I am not going camping." I told him.

"It's not camping, it's part of one of the snow resorts there." He told us.

"Snow" Garcia and Spencer.

"Fine, but there better be adult beverages." Rossi informed Hotch.

"There will be."

"When do we leave?" Morgan asked.

"In the morning and we are staying until Monday. Now everyone needs to go get their paperwork done. I'll send everyone the details." Hotch told us, before he walked out of the room.

The rest of us got up, mumbling things under our breaths and walked out of the room. I went straight to my office.

/

As soon as I sat at my desk, I pulled out my phone to text Will, he might still be asleep.

_"Call me when you can. –J"_

I started doing my paperwork, I didn't have as much as the rest of the team, I always tried to stay on top of it, when my phone rang I looked at the number before I answered.

"Hi."

"Hi beautiful." Will, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was lying around. My plane lands at 6."

"Okay, we will be there."

"What's wrong? You didn't change your mind did you?"

"No, I didn't but Strauss just announced that we are required to do some team building exercise. What do you think about snow with the team starting tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"Are you and Kenzie going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Then I am in as long as you won't get in any trouble."

"Hotch convinced her to let us bring our families so Haley, Jack and Kevin are also going."

"Okay then, stop worrying."

"You are to good to me."

"No, you deserve someone to treat you great."

"I need to finish my paperwork; I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I can't wait." He told me before hanging up.

/

A couple hours later I left to go pick up Kenzie as I pulled up to Haley's I started to get more nervous about Kenzie and Will meeting.

"JJ, sorry she's a little grumpy." Haley as she opened the door.

"It's okay. Did she not take a nap?" I asked walking into the house.

"A small one, I think she's excited." She told me as Kenzie came running towards me.

"That makes two of us." I told Haley, as I picked up Kenzie.

"We go see Will." Kenzie whispered.

"Yes." I told her.

"I will see the two of you in the morning." Haley.

"Bright and early. Bye." As I went out the door.

I put Kenzie in her seat, before getting in the car and checking my phone.

_"Flight boarded early. – W."_

"Okay Kenz, you ready to meet Will."

"Yes mommy." She told me with a yawn.

She fell asleep in the car; I carried her into the airport. Please sleep a little longer, I thought to myself.

/

Once in the airport, I found one of the seats that didn't have dividers and laid her down; then texted Will to let him know where we were. I started looking around while I was waiting for him, ten minutes later I saw him and stood up, not moving far from Kenzie.

"Hey Cher."

"Hey yourself." As I gave him a kiss.

"I missed you too." He told me as he looked down at Kenzie.

"She really is beautiful, Jennifer."

"Thank you but word of warning she will probably be grumpy when she first wakes up."

"So, she is like you."

"Again you're not that funny."

Kenzie woke up when he went to kiss me again.

"Mommy"

"Hey baby girl." As I picked her up.

"Kenzie this is Will. Will this is Kenzie."

"Hello Kenzie."

She covered her face with my hair and didn't say anything.

"I told you."

"It's okay, she just woke up."

"Let's get home."

He grabbed his bag and put his hand on my back, Kenzie was watching him. Once we got to the car, I put her back in her seat. Will met me at the back of the car and gave me a kiss before we got in the car.

"Okay, so I didn't have time to cook. What would you like to eat?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me with a smile, I tried to ignore him. He could also now see Kenzie, who was staring at him.

"We can stop and get Chinese." I suggested.

When Will noticed Kenzie made a face.

"No, that doesn't sound good." He told me.

"Okay, then we have Greek, Italian, or burger places." I told them

Again Kenzie made a face at the first two and shook her head no at burgers.

"None of them."

"You are killing me. Okay that leaves sandwiches or pizza."

He saw Kenzie's face when I said pizza.

"Pizza sounds good. What do you think Kenzie?" he asked.

She shook her head yes.

"Pizza it is then." I told them.

/

We pulled up to the pizza place and the video store was next to it. Will gave me another kiss before I went to take Kenzie out.

"We can order pizza and then rent a couple of movies." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan."

As I got Kenzie out, she was still trying to watch Will.

"Mommy, me walk."

"Once, we get in the pizza place I'll put you down." I told her as I put her on my hip.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Will asked as we stared walking.

"Kenzie will only eat cheese, I like meat. What about you?"

"Then we should get one with just cheese and one with meat. I'll eat either of them."

"You sure."

"Jennifer, I am fine."

I ordered the pizza and we went to the video store, letting Kenzie walk but the streets were starting to get crowded.

"Kenz, you have to stay close."

"Okay, Mommy." As she turned to look at me, she noticed that Will and I were holding hands.

"Do I get a movie?" she asked.

"You have a bunch of movies at home."

"Oh, come on mom let her pick a movie."

"Only if you are going to sit through whatever movie she picks out." I told him as we went into the store.

"Absolutely." He replied.

"Okay Kenz, one movie."

We went to the kids section and she picked up Wizard of Oz.

"This one."

"I haven't seen that movie in years." He told us.

"Lucky you." I told him rolling my eyes.

Kenzie knew all the words to the movie; she had left her copy at my mom's. After picking out two more movies and paying Kenzie want to walk again.

"It's to crowded Kenz."

"Peazzzee."

"Kenzie how would you like to be taller than mommy." Will asked her.

"How?" she asked finally speaking to him.

"How about you ride on my shoulders and then you will be taller than mommy."

"I can" as her eyes got big.

"Yep."

"Okay. Thank you Will."

"You have to hold on." He told her as he lifted her up.

"To what?"

"His ears." I told her laughing.

* * *

**I am glad everyone is enjoying this. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I have to work tonight and I am stuck to my computer figured I would do another chapter.**

**I hope everyone had a Happy and Safe New Years.**

* * *

We were now back at my apartment, Will and I had carried in the food, drinks, movies and his bags while Kenzie walked between us.

"Kenzie, will you please go change?" I asked while I was putting the pizzas on the kitchen counter.

"Okay." As she took off running to her room.

Will came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You did really well with her."

"She just needs time." He told me as he kissed my neck.

"You should leave your bags out here."

"Okay, what time do we leave in the morning?"

I turned around in his arms, I was almost positive Kenzie would take longer.

"We have to be at Hotch's at 8." I told him before kissing him.

"Mommy, can we eat and watch a movie now?" Kenzie asked as she walked into the living room.

"You want me to grab the pizzas." Will laughing.

"Please I'll get the plates, napkins, and drinks."

He put the pizza on the table and sat down on the floor, Kenzie sat right next to him. I watched as he told her silly knock knock jokes and listened to her giggle I couldn't help but smile at them. I walked in and handed Will the plates and sat the napkins and our drinks down, then I put the Wizard of Oz in the DVD player before I sat down on the other side of Kenzie. Will had already given her a piece of pizza and handed me mine as I hit the play button on the remote.

"Will, this is good movie but if you don't like it we can change." She told him.

"Kenzie, I like this movie."

"What if I don't like this movie?" I asked smiling.

"Mommy you like this movie, we watch it before."

"So, if Will didn't like we could change the movie but if I don't like it we are still watching it."

"Yes." She told me matter of fact.

All I could do was shake my head when the movie started, I looked over at Will, and he was smiling at me. I was grateful that they were getting along but my stomach was still doing flips because they were in the same room.

/

As the movie ended I put the pizza up, I couldn't believe that Kenzie was still awake.

"Okay you two I am going to change and if we are watching another movie I am sitting on the couch." I told them as I came back in the room.

"Another movie Peazzzee."

"Okay please go get your pillow, a blanket and bolo."

"I think I'll change too."

I smiled until my phone started ringing.

"Both of you go on."

I watched Will grab one of his bags off the table and Kenz went to her room.

"Hello."

"Jen, when did you get home?" my mom asked.

"Last night but I am leaving again in the morning."

"Do I need to get Kenzie?" she asked, my mom kept her any weekend I went to visit Will or he came here but she also watched her if a case ran long so Haley could have a break.

"No, she's going too."

"Then it's not a case?"

"No, it's a team building thing. Will and Kenzie are both going." I told her as Will came back in the room.

"He's there with you and Kenzie."

"Yes."

"Call me when you get back I want all the details."

"Okay mom. I love you."

"Love you too."

I turned to look at him.

"I'm going to go change."

/

I passed Kenzie in the hall, she was dragging her blanket and bolo, and I went into my room and quickly put on yoga pants and a tank top. I grabbed a blanket and a couple of pillows before I headed back down the hall. I stopped at the end of the hall.

"Who do you have there?" he asked.

"This is Bolo, he goes everywhere with me."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bolo. Why does he go everywhere with you?"

"He makes sure I don't miss mommy and keeps all the bad people away. I have had him since before I remember."

"Well then I really like Bolo if he makes sure you're happy."

"Okay, new movie?" I asked walking back in the room.

"Little Mermaid mommy."

Will was in for a treat, he already had to sit through the Wizard of Oz now she wanted to watch Little Mermaid.

"Kenzie, I was thinking Shrek." I told her as I looked at the couch.

"Why don't I move the table and we could all lay on the floor?" he told me.

"Let me go get more blankets and pillows." As I started towards my room.

I could hear them talking when I came back up the hallway.

"You make my mommy smile real big."

"She makes me smile real big too."

"Good cause I like you."

"Kenzie I like you too."

/

Will made a nice bed on the floor as I put in Shrek, Kenzie was playing with Bolo. Will was leaning against the couch; I went and sat down next to him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you, being good with her and being good to me. Pick one."

"You both deserve to be treated better than good and you will be." He whispered in my ear.

"I wanna know." Kenzie as she sat on my lap.

"You do huh?" Will smiling.

"Yes Peazzzee."

"I thinks it's time your momma was tickled." He told her smiling.

"Oh no, you two don't." I was too late.

"Kenz, I thought you were on my side." Laughing.

"Now on Wills."

"Say Mercy."

"Okay, Okay Mercy."

They both stopped but we were all laughing.

"Let's watch the movie." Will

"Okay but Kenzie you need to lay down."

I hit play on the remotes and then laid my head on Will's chest; while Kenzie laid between us. She was asleep ten minutes into the movie and I kept thinking about how good everything had gone with them meeting.

"What are you thinking about honey?"

"Nothing." As I bit my lip.

"Jennifer?"

"That tonight has been nice. Kenzie has never had this."

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Will, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, you sound serious."

/

"I am telling you this because I love you and if I don't you will never get through the walls I have built."

He stared at me.

"What?"

"You just you loved me."

"I did because I do love you."

"I have waited a year to hear you say those words."

I smiled at him.

"You can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath before starting.

"I told you my parents are divorced and they are but only after my dad walked away from us, none of us have seen him since I was twelve. I started dating Jason when I was fifteen. We were on and off until college." I looked up at him, he was confused.

"He followed me to college but left six months later." I told him as I looked down at Kenzie.

"Okay, why are we talking about him?

"I need you to understand or at least try to understand. Please don't get mad."

"Okay."

"I didn't see him again until after I had started the BAU and he just showed up one day."

I took another deep breath.

"At first everything was good but then he would grab my wrist or arm to hard during arguments." I felt the change in his body. "The first time he actually hit me, I was stunned. It eventually got worse and one night a friend took me to the hospital, that's when I found out I was pregnant, he left as soon as I told him. I blame myself for my dad leaving and everything with Jason. That's why I push people away and kept putting off you meeting Kenzie."

I could feel him take a couple of deep breaths.

"You should have never had to go through any of that. Jennifer, I love you I hope you know that." He told me as he lifted my chin up so he could see my face.

"You never have to worry about being hurt like that again. I would never."

"Will, I know that. I told you because I wanted you to understand why I waited for this and tried to push you away, not because I thought you would hurt me."

"It wasn't easy for you to open up like that, thank you for trusting me."

"If you are completely sure that you want this, I don't want it to just be me and you anymore; I want it to be the three of us."

"I love you, I have from the first time I laid eyes on you and I love her."

"Will, I love you."

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is more of JJ and Will than anything but more Kenzie to come.

Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

The next morning I felt a small hand touching my face, I slowly opening my eyes, I am snuggled next to Will and was praying that Kenzie was not awake already. As I open my eyes more, I realize that she is still asleep but now instead of sleeping between us, she is laying on Will's chest. I smile as I get up to pack bags for Kenzie and myself. I took her clothes into my room, grab two bags and put them on my bed, I had her bag packed and had started mine when I heard the door shut and felt his arms slip around my waist.

"Good Morning, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Good morning to you beautiful and no you didn't" he told me as he kissed my neck.

"Kenzie still asleep?" I asked as he moved his hands under my shirt.

"Yes, she's passed out." As his hands moved up further.

"MMM" was all I could get out as I turned around and found his lips.

The kiss was deep and full of lust for each other; we only broke apart when I started to take his shirt off.

"We have to be quiet." I warned him as he started taking off my clothes.

"We haven't seen each other in almost three weeks and it will be good practice for you." As he pulled me towards the bed.

His hands were all over my body, teasing me.

"Please Will stop teasing."

"You want me."

"Yes, now."

His mouth muffled my moans when he entered me; I wrapped my legs around his waist taking as much of him in as I can.

"Damn you feel good." As he moved in and out, going deeper with each thrust.

I could feel the tightening in my stomach when he hit my g-spot.

"Will" I moaned

"You're so beautiful."

When he started biting on my nipples again, I fell over the edge taking him with me. A minute later he fell on the bed next to me, I turned to smile at him.

"Will, I love you."

"Jennifer, I love you too." As he kissed me.

/

We laid in the bed for about another fifteen or twenty-minute just holding each other.

"We need to get showers and I need to finish packing."

"We could just shower together."

"I need to check on Kenz." I told him as I got up and put on a robe.

When I turned to look at him, he had a smirk on his face.

"Go take a shower; I am going to check on Kenzie."

"Yes mom." He told me laughing as he got up.

I watched him get up and start towards the bathroom; I could stare at his body all day. I heard the water start to run as I went to the hallway. In the living room Kenzie was still passed out, he had put her on the couch with Bolo. When she slept like this I knew she would sleep for a while; there had been mornings I got her dressed and to Haley's without her opening her eyes. I smiled as I walked back towards my room.

He was still in the shower when I walked in my room; I knew he wouldn't hear me open the bathroom door. In the bathroom, I took off my robe and step in the shower behind him.

"Do you mind?"

"I think I'm the one who suggested it. Is Kenz still asleep?"

"Yes, probably for a while." I told him as I grabbed the shampoo.

He had somehow moved to where he was now standing behind me, rubbing soap on my back. When he moved closer to me he started kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." As I turned to kiss him.

He pushed me up against the wall as he kissed his way down my body, when he worked his way back up to my lips; I wrapped one of my legs around his waist. As soon as he started thrusting into me, I felt ready. He surprised me when he picked me up making me wrap both legs around him.

"Will" moaning a little to loud.

"Cher, absolutely amazing." He told me as he claimed my lips.

We both fell over the edge again.

/

Bedroom

I had started packing when he came back out of the bathroom.

"I think I could get used to taking showers like that."

"To bad you live in a different state and usually Kenzie doesn't sleep like this." I told him laughing.

"What if we didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

I had put my last top in my bag and we had thirty minutes before we had to leave, I turned to look at him.

"Will, didn't what?"

"What if we didn't." He was interrupted by phone ringing.

"Hello" as I looked as the number.

"You are usually the one who answers her phone correctly." Hotch told me.

"I am off unless you are calling to tell me Strauss has once again changed her mind."

"No, I was wondering if you guys could go get one of the SUV's."

"I thought Morgan and Emily were getting them."

Rossi and Hotch had each taken one of the SUV's with them.

"Emily stills is but apparently they all went out last night."

"So Morgan isn't up yet."

"Right, Reid is going to get him."

"We can go, it won't be a problem.

"Thanks JJ. See you guys in a bit."

"Bye."

/

I turned back to look at Will, who was sitting on the bed, hoping he would finish what he had tried to say.

"Something wrong?"

"No, we have to run by the office and get one of the SUV's."

"Then we should get moving." As he stood up.

"Will, what were you trying to say?"

"It's nothing Cher, stop worrying."

He kissed me then grabbed the bags, I went and dressed Kenzie, who slept through getting clothes changes, and then went and made a bag of snacks and some drinks. Will came back in after taking the bags out to my car as I was grabbing Bolo.

"You ready."

"Yes, I just need to get Kenzie."

"I'll get her."

I smiled as he gently picked her up and took her out to the car and put her in her seat.

"JJ, I don't think I know how this works."

"That's going to take time to get used to."

"The car seat?"

"That and you calling me JJ."

He told me once he calls me Jennifer because no one else does, but not when we were around my friends. I fixed Kenzie's buckles and got in the passenger seat.

"You act like I'm special."

"More than you know."

"Cher, I am hoping you mean that in a good way."

"Of course I do. What were you trying to say earlier?"

"I was just thinking about if we lived closer."

"What do you mean?"

"Jennifer, I was just thinking out loud."

/

We had pulled in the garage at the BAU, I started at him for a minute.

"Let me go get the keys."

"I'll start getting the bags."

I was half way to the security des when Emily pulled in with Garcia and Kevin.

"Hey Sam."

"Agent Jareau."

"SSA Rossi left keys to the SUV's last night. I'll need both sets."

"Right, here you go Agent Jareau."

"Thank you."

I walked back to the car, Will and Emily were standing by the trunk of my car, and Emily was on her phone.

"Reid keep knocking he's there."

"What's going on?"

"Apparently Morgan's not answering his door."

"Reid, I lef.. dropped him off last night. I know he's there." Emily

"Why are Garcia and Kevin still in the car?" I asked,

"They can't feel their legs." Will told me.

"Well that could mean a couple different things."

"Thanks for the picture JJ." Emily

"Which one we taking?" Will asked as he shook his head.

"That one. Let me call Morgan and I'll get Kenzie."

"I'll get the bags and Kenzie."

"Reid, keep knocking. Will, you have a single brother?"

"No sorry Emily."

I started laughing and thought of a way to mess with Morgan.

"Will, where's your phone?"

"Right here."

Emily and Will both looked at me funny as Garcia and Kevin came around the car.

"Morgan's hung-over, time to have fun."

Emily and Garcia both smiled as I dialed Morgan's number and handed Will's phone to Emily as she handed her phone to Garcia. Will had put our bags in the SUV.

"Will you remember Kevin?" I asked as I unbuckled Kenzie car seat.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again."

"You too."

"I have her." Will told me as he took Kenzie and the car seat out of my car.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see both Emily and Garcia smile.

"Helo." Emily, in some accent.

"Is Morgan?" she continued.

"We met last night, I home with you."

Garcia was ready to bust out laughing; Will shook his head and whispered.

"You three ain't right."

"You knew that already."

"I leave forgot purse. Need back in." Emily

"Yes at the door."

"Reid be ready, Em's messing with him." Garcia in a whisper.

"Yes, yes at door."

"Speaker." I told Garcia.

"Son of a . Reid what the hell?" we all heard Morgan say.

"I was knocking." Reid told him.

Emily, Garcia and I were all laughing.

"Prentiss, Garcia, JJ paybacks are a ." Morgan before Emily interrupted him.

"Morgan don't forget about Kenz." Emily

"You three are in trouble." He warned us.

"You are going to be if you don't get to Hotch's." I told him.

"Okay, Okay." He told us as hung up.

"You know he's going to try to get you guys back." Kevin

"Yeah, but the plus part is he's not that creative." Garcia

"And he won't if Kenzie and Jack are around." Emily

"You three really aren't right." Will

"You knew that from the beginning. They were sending you dirty texts before they even knew who you were." I told him.

"I forgot about that." Will laughing.

"Maybe Kenzie can play hide n seek with the guys again."

"We need to head out." I told them throwing Emily the keys.

"Okay." Emily

"Hey Garcia, How are your legs?" Will making me laugh.

"Fine." She told us confused.

"Again, thanks Will." Emily laughing.

/

We all got into the two different cars. Will followed Emily as we pulled out of the parking garage.

"I can't believe she's still asleep." Will looking in the backseat.

"She didn't have a nap yesterday and stayed up late. Plus it's only 7:30."

"This is going to be a fun weekend."

"Yeah but Morgan will be picking with you to get back at me."

"I'll be fine."

I wanted to go back to the living closer to each other subject; I needed to know what he meant.

"Earlier when you said something about is living closer to each other, what did you really mean?"

"Just that it would be nice to see you every day, both of you, or more with the way that you work. But you looked scared as soon as I said it."

"Not scared, it's just that I can't ask you to give up your life in New Orleans when I am not willing to do the same."

"You asked?"

"Will"

"Jennifer, I am not giving up anything. The way I see it is when you are ready, I'll be getting more being with you two and I wouldn't ask you to take Kenzie away from her family, but really I was thinking out loud."

I stared at him for a minute; we were on Hotch and Haley's street.

"Can we talk about it more after we see how the rest of the weekend goes?"

"Whenever you are comfortable about us talking about the subject." He told me as he pulled up behind Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was getting out of the SUV's.

"Is princess really still asleep?" Garcia asked.

"Yes and I would really like to keep I that way."

"Wow, did the two of you drug here?" Emily asked smirking.

"No, she didn't take a nap yesterday and then stayed up watching movies with us."

Will came around the car carrying Kenzie, Garcia and Emily both smiled again.

"I would have gotten her."

"It's okay, which house we going to?" Will asked.

"Follow me." Garcia.

Before any of us could knock, Haley opened the doors.

"Hey guys." As she had as all come in, she was extremely cheery.

"How much coffee have you had? " I asked.

"A lot but I just made a fresh pot."

"If you weren't married to Hotch I'd kiss you." Emily as she went towards the kitchen. Kevin and Garcia followed her.

"Thanks Em. I think. Is she still asleep?" she asked as she turned back to Will and me.

"Yes, the couch okay?"

"Absolutely."

Will, Haley and I walked into the living room; he was laying Kenzie on the couch when Hotch walked in.

"Will this is Hayley and you know Hotch."

"Nice to meet you. Good to see you again Hotch."

"Nice to meet you too. Finally." Haley as we went towards the kitchen.

"Don't hold back Haley."

/

"Did Reid get Morgan?" Hotch asked once we were all in the kitchen

"Only after Emily did." Garcia told him laughing.

Will and Kevin shook their heads.

"I am not asking." Hotch as he poured some more coffee.

"Where's Rossi?" Emily asked.

"He just called he's on his way." Hotch told us.

"What's left?" Haley asked.

"Just Jack's stuff and the stuff you said was for both him and Kenzi."

Garcia and Will both looked confused.

"The pack-n-play, toys, books. Although, Kenz climbs out of the pack-in-play but I have videos for both of them."

"Jack has watched her do it enough times; he can almost get out of it." Haley

"I'll go and put the rest of the stuff in one of the cars." Hotch,

"Will has the keys; there should be room in ours."

"I'll help you." Will looking at Hotch.

"So will I." Kevin standing up.

"I don't think they wanna stay for girl talk." Emily laughing.

"The four of you are dangerous together; you can't blame us." Hotch as the three men walked out of the room.

/

I knew I was about to get ambushed with questions when they heard the door shut, they started.

"How did it go?" Emily

"Fine."

"JJ details." Garcia

"Kenz was shy at first and wouldn't talk to him but by the time we left the video store she was fine."

"So, he's good with her?" Haley

"Yes, better than good. He sat through the Wizard of Oz, they talked and told each other jokes and he even played with her and Bolo. We all fell asleep on the floor and when I woke up this morning she was sleeping on his chest."

"I told you." Emily

All I could do was smile, we heard the door open and close again. Morgan, Reid, Rossi, Hotch, Will and Kevin all walked into the kitchen. All of were around the counter, Will standing next to me.

"You three are had." Morgan looking at Garcia, Emily and me.

"What happened?" Haley

"A small joke that Morgan doesn't think was funny." Emily

"Okay, now you have to tell us." Rossi.

Kenzie walked into the hallway, I could tell she was a little confused.

"If you weren't such a." Garcia started but I interrupted her.

"Small ears." As I walked out into the hallway picking up Kenzie who looked like she was still half asleep.

"A dog last night, you would have known Emily dropped you off." Garcia finished as I came back in the room.

Kenzie had her head on my shoulder; nobody was crazy enough to say anything to her yet.

"If you and Prentiss hadn't been making up drinks, I would remember."

"I thought you learned from our mistakes." As I pointed at Haley.

"Oh, you're in trouble too. Princess has to sleep at some point this weekend." Morgan warned me.

"I am shaking."

"What happened?" Haley asked again.

"I called Morgan to wake him up since he wasn't answering the door for Spencer."

"On whose phone?" Rossi asked.

"I took Will's phone."

"Emily used some accent and made it sound like." Garcia, looking over at Kenz before she finished; "they had a slumber party and she had forgotten something."

"When he went to the door Spencer was waiting on him" Emily

"They got you." Rossi laughing.

"Really Morgan we just started the team building thing early." Emily.

"You three are still getting paid back."

Kenzie lift her head up, looking at Morgan.

"Nope."

"Nope what?" Morgan asked her.

"Nope, paybacks."

"The princess has spoken there will be no paybacks." Rossi

"Kenz please go get your coat." I told her as I sat her down.

She ran into the living room or I thought she did.

"Great she is going to think she can make up the rules."

"She doesn't" Reid

"No, a word you should be able to say to her."

"Not happening." Morgan.

"Are we ready?" Hotch shaking his head.

"Yes, we just need to get the kids." I told him.

"Aunt Haley, can I get Jack."

"Kenz, I'll go with you." Hotch.

Haley watched them walk out of the room.

"I bet she already has him out."

I looked at her funny.

"She knows how to get him out of the crib, usually when she asks she has already done it."

"When did that start?"

"While you guys were on the last case. I forgot to warn Aaron."

"JJ, you are in trouble when she's a teenager." Emily

"I am not thinking about that."

Hotch walked back in carry Jack.

"Was he in the bed?" Haley

"No, should I ask."

"She's helping." Haley told him with a smile.

/

We all started out to the cars after Haley and I got the coats on the kids.

"How are we doing this?" Morgan asked.

"Are we picking team?" Emily

"Rossi, take Morgan and Reid; everyone else in the car they came in" Hotch

"Everybody have their phones?" Rossi

"Yes."

"And the address in the GPS." Rossi again.

Emily, Garcia, Haley and I looked at each other.

"Yes Dad." The four of us.

"The four of you are grounded." Rossi.

I smiled at Will, who had been talking to Kenzie, as I got in the car.

"Mommy, I hungry."

"Good thing I packed you some cereal." As I pulled out the small bowl.

Will looked at me funny.

"She doesn't like milk on it." As I handed her the bowl of dry cereal.

"Will, do you like milk?" Kenzie asked.

"I do like milk."

"Oh"

"But dry cereal is really good too."

"Milk makes it soggy."

"She's funny about textures." I told him.

"Good thing to know."

"If she doesn't like it she will let you know."

"Just like her mom."

"Will, knock knock." Kenzie apparently wanting his attention.

"Who's there?"

"Boo"

"Boo who?"

"Please don't cry."

She immediately started to laugh.

"That was a good one." He told her.

"Thank you. Mommy I'm done."

"Okay, please give me your bowl."

"Are we going to Nanas?"

"No, why?"

"Uncle Hotch said it was a long drive."

"Not as long as Nanas."

"Kenzie, do you know any songs?"

"Yeah, lots of them."

"How about you sing me one?"

"Yes."

She started singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

"You have lost your mind." I told him in a whisper

"No, I haven't. She's cute." He told me as she finished.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"I loved it." He told her.

They started talking about different things, I sat there listening. I was amazed that she had his full attention; he was listening to everything she had to say and answering her when she asked a question. It was making me fall for him even more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

We had to stop at a Rest Area for Haley to change Jack.

"Kenz, do you need to go potty?"

"Yes"

Will and I both got out of the car; I undid Kenzie's buckles and helped her out of the car.

"JJ, do you have any snacks?" Morgan as he was walking over to us.

"Yes and water, you look kind of green."

"Feel it."

Will was standing at the front of the car.

"Kenzie will you go to Will."

She ran to him, as I grabbed some pretzels and a water bottle for Morgan.

"Here eat and drink them slowly."

"Thanks" as he sat on the curb.

The rest of the team walked over, while Kenzie was dancing around on the sidewalk.

"Em, PG could one of you either take Kenzie to the bathroom or sit here and wait for Morgan to get sick."

"Come on Kenz." They both told her.

"Anyone else staying to watch?"

The rest of them walked away.

"JJ, I am not going to be sick." Morgan

"Right, just be glad you don't have hair."

He got up and walked over to a trash can, I knew what was coming next. Haley came around the car with Jack at the same time.

"Hey Jack, will you come see me?" As I took him from her.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Far away from Morgan."

"Will is really good with Kenzie."

"I thought she was with PG and Emily."

"She was, but now she and Will are playing in the snow."

"He really is not that I' completely surprised but it's nice to see."

"Did you two get any alone time?"

"Haley really."

"JJ you are talking the only other person that knows with a kid alone time is hard to come by."

"Yes, not last night but this morning." I couldn't help but smile.

"Good for you." She told me with a laugh.

"I'll make sure that you get alone time."

"Thanks" she replied as Morgan walked back to us.

I handed him the pretzel and water.

"Thanks JJ you are so not on the hit list anymore."

"Good to know."

The rest of the team along with Will, Kenzie and Kevin came back around the car.

"Can we leave now?" Reid asked.

"Ask Morgan." Rossi with a smirk on his face.

"No picking on Morgan until he can pick back." Haley told everyone.

"Let's go. JJ thanks again." Morgan

"No problem." As I handed Jack back to Haley.

/

Will had Kenzie in the car.

"Did you get the buckles?"

"Yeah, it's easier when she's not sleeping."

"Mommy is Uncle Morgan sick."

"No, he's feeling better. Do you want to watch a video?"

"Yes please."

I grabbed the portable DVD player and the head phone out of the bag by my feet, then grab Ice Age and put it in.

"Please put on the headphones and don't hit the buttons all at one time." I told her as I reached around and sat the player on her lap.

"Okay." As she put on the headphones.

Will had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You are amazing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't see yourself the way everyone else does."

I was still confused on what he was talking about.

"You make sure everyone is taken care of and know all their little quirks."

"I guess."

"Jennifer you are amazing."

"Thanks." I was blushing.

"I'll change the subject. How did Haley end up watching her?"

"By accident, after everything that happened I took some time off and when I came back I had to tell Gideon and Hotch I was pregnant. Haley had put an ad in the paper and I called her."

"Do they know everything?

"No only you and Emily. I think Hotch has an idea but knows I wouldn't tell him.

"You try to keep them from getting to close don't you?"

"You should know, I tried to keep us a secret and Kenzie was almost a year old before Morgan, Gideon and Spence met her."

"Okay, maybe it's just men."

"Probably but that has changed a lot over the last year." I told him smiling.

"Wonder why?" he asked laughing.

"You're so funny." As I looked back at Kenzie.

"She seems to already have you wrapped around her fingers too."

"She's not the only one."

"That's nice to know."

"You already knew that you did. Jennifer, I was thinking."

"Should I be scared?"

"No but the next time you come visit you should bring Kenzie with you."

"Will, are you sure?"

"Yes but there's more."

"Okay."

"I want you both to meet my mom."

I was surprised it took me a minute to answer him.

"Does she know about me and that I have Kenzie?"

"Yes, she knows all about you. I have been talking about you for the last year."

"And Kenzie?"

"Yes, she told me that when you introduced me to Kenzie it would be a big deal because no good mother would just introduce any man to their child."

I laughed at her reasoning.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Yes Will I will bring Kenzie and we'll meet your mom."

"Wow, I thought that would take more convincing."

"No, I would like for you to meet my mom."

"That can be arranged."

"What would your mom think about you moving here?"

"She has, I mean would tell me to follow my heart. She doesn't like that I'm in New Orleans by myself, it's been different since the storm."

"You've already talk to her about it."

"Maybe once, that doesn't mean you have to worry. I told you we can talk about more when you're comfortable, I am not going to push you."

"I know and you're not. I like the idea of you with us all the time. I just need you to be more than completely sure that you want a ready-made family. I am not sure I could take you walking out and I won't let it happen to Kenzie."

"I promise you that I will be more than completely sure. I want you to enjoy this weekend and not to worry. Deal."

"Deal but we have to find a way to do something."

"Oh, what's that." He was smirking.

"Not what you're thinking. I told Haley, I would find a way for her and Hotch to get some alone time, like we had earlier." As we pulled up.

"Okay and this place is nice."

"Not to bad at all."

We climbed out of the SUV; I opened the backdoor to get Kenzie.

"We there?" she asked looking away from the video.

"Yes."

"Good." As she climbed out.

"The BAU didn't do to bad." Haley

"Hotch, I think we need to stay more places like this on cases." Morgan

"I'll second that." Emily

"Me too." I told him.

"I'll get right on that." Hotch

"Let's get the bags inside." Rossi

/

We all starting grabbing bags; Will put Kenzie on his shoulder again so she didn't have to walk. The cabin was just as nice on the inside with a big fireplace in the living room and plenty of room; everyone sat their bags down on the floor.

"I guess we need to figure out where everyone's sleeping." Reid"

"And what is here food wise." Haley

"All the couples together and the kids in a room." Rossi

"I think at least two of you might have to share." Hotch looking at Morgan, Emily, Reid and Rossi.

I smiled at Emily, I knew that if she had her choice it would be her and Morgan sharing a room, but she wouldn't say it.

"How do we do this fair?" Reid

"Pick a number, the two of you that are the closet gets their own rooms." I told them.

"Because you won't be up to anything." Morgan.

"I'm not and I'll tell Haley the number. Pick a number between 1 and 30."

"Come over here and tell me the number." Haley as she went by the fireplace.

"It's whatever number that Rossi and Reid are closest too. So now it's 4."

She looked at me funny for a minute.

"OH"

"Right." As I walked back to the group.

"Spence your number please?" I asked

"3"

"Rossi."

"4"

They were making this to easy.

"Em."

"10"

"Morgan"

"30"

"Haley what was the number?" I asked.

"4"

"Reid and Rossi win." Hotch

"This room down here has two small beds in it." Garcia as she came back in the living room.

"Guess we know where Kenz and Jack are sleeping." I told Haley.

"Which room is it?" Haley asked her.

"The one in the middle."

"Everyone go pick a room." Rossi announced.

"You guys take one side, we'll take the other." I asked Haley and Hotch.

"Sounds like a plan." Hotch answered as they started down the hall.

"Kenz come with us." As I started down the hall.

/

Haley and Hotch took the last bedroom, so Will and I got the first one. He sat our bags on the bed and smiled when I walked in with Kenzie.

"What?"

"I am pretty sure that was fixed." As he sat on the bed.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"Will, are you going to play in the snow with me?"

"Of course I will Kenzie."

"Can we play now?"

I smiled as she climbed up on his lap.

"Let mommy and me unpack and then I will."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to show you the room you and Jack are sharing?" I asked.

"Is it close?"

"Right next door and Haley is in the room on the other side."

"Okay."

Will sat her down and I took her hand and showed her the room.

"See how close." As we came back out in the hall.

Morgan was in the kitchen and Emily had just come back down the stairs.

"Okay mommy." As she went running to Emily.

I walked back into our room. Will was standing at the dresser.

"She'll probably be sleeping with us at least tonight."

"That's fine." He replied and kissed me.

"No good food." I heard Morgan saying.

"Let's go see what he's talking about." I mumbled

/

Will and I walked back into the kitchen; I looked over at Emily who was smiling.

"What are you whining about?" I asked Morgan.

"No good food and no adult beverages."

"That is not going to work." Haley as came back in the room.

"Guess we're going to the store." Emily

Slowly everyone else joined us.

"Should everyone go?" Reid asked.

"No." Haley

She got puzzled looks from everyone.

"Taking the two small kids will be hard enough." I started.

"Taking five grown kids will be worse. I think we can handle it." Haley finished.

"Leave the kids here." Rossi.

"Em and I will go to help." Garcia.

"The last time I left Kenzie with you guys, three of you were locked in rooms and then you didn't know where she was."

Haley started laughing.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

Will already knew the story.

"We can tell you later. Let's just say never play hide-n-seek with Kenz." Garcia told him.

"Mommy, I want to play in the snow. Will said he would."

"She's right."

I shook my head and thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, if she locks anyone in any rooms or she gets lost. All of you are in trouble."

"She'll be fine." Will trying to reassure me.

"If you say so."

"JJ do you need the BAU credit card?" Hotch asked.

"No, I have mine."

"You have a BAU credit card?" Morgan

"Yes, how do you think I get the reporters to do what I want?"

"I am not asking." Rossi

"Okay, ladies let's go." Haley as she was handing Jack to Hotch.

"Be good." I told Kenzie.


	8. Chapter 8

In the car I wasn't paying attention to the conversion going on around me I was thinking about the conversion Will and I had.

"JJ" Garcia

"Huh? Sorry."

"Where did you go?" Emily asked.

"Just thinking. So, Emily you okay sharing a room with Morgan."

"It will be fine." She replied.

"Until the Chocolate God takes off his shirt." Garcia.

"Kenzie seems to really like Will." Emily trying to change the subject.

"Emily's right." Haley

"Yeah she does."

"More information." Haley

"She told me the other night she likes him because he makes her laugh and me smile. She also had his full attention in the car until we stopped at the rest area."

"She's a smart kid." Emily.

"He wants us to meet his mom and I asked him to meet mine."

"What did you say? What did he say?" Garcia asked.

They all knew that I had an issue with commitment but only Emily knew why.

"I am going to take Kenzie with me the next time I go and we would meet his mom. Then we will arrange a time for him to meet my mom."

"Wow, you really do care about him." Garcia.

"I love him."

"JJ, that's a good thing." Haley

"I know but I am still me. Emily, how are you can to handle Morgan being shirtless?"

"I'll deal with it."

/

We were gone almost two hours.

"Hey guys, come help." Garcia yelled as she went in carrying a couple of bags.

I was right behind her when I noticed that Kenzie was on the couch in full pout mode. Will, Morgan, and Hotch came back in carry bags.

"Should I ask?"

"Nope." They all answered.

After a couple of trips everything was in the cabin, Kenzie was still on the couch and hadn't said a word and we were all standing around the island in the kitchen.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked.

"Morgan and Will both told her no." Rossi

"Morgan did?" Emily

I looked at Will and then Morgan.

"Yes." Morgan

"She was trying to jump off the table outside onto a sled." Will explained.

"She what?" I asked almost in shock.

"Only after trying to get the sled onto the table and start from there." Morgan

"Now she's mad." Haley

"I think it hurt her feelings more than she's mad." Reid

I looked back at Morgan and Will they both looked like it broke their hearts to tell her no.

"Losing her at Hotch and Haley's was bad enough, but J she could have been really been hurt." Morgan.

"Neither of you have to explain why you told her no."

"The problem is now she's not talking to either of them." Rossi

"How did you lose her at Hotch and Haley's?" Kevin asked.

"Here's what happen." Morgan

/

_Flashback – a year ago._

_Haley, Emily, Garcia and I had went out the night before. We had all stayed at Haley and Hotch's plus the guys had baby sat the night before. After I woke up and came down stairs, the guys explained what happen the night before._

"_What happened?"_

"_Nothing." All four men._

"_Okay, I'll just wait for her to tell me."_

"_Okay, so after Garcia's sucker trick, which did work for about ten minutes and then she realized that you were gone." Morgan started._

"_How bad was it?" I was feeling worse._

"_Let's just say that she wasn't happy." Reid_

"_Then once Rossi had her calmed down, Reid decided she could have some of Morgan's soda." Hotch told me._

"_Guys, I am so sorry."_

"_Oh, it gets funnier." Rossi informed me._

"_Funnier?"_

"_Yeah, the sugar from sucker and the soda kicked in." Rossi_

_About that time Emily and Haley came in the room, Hotch handed them both aspirin and water._

"_How was poker?" Haley as she sat on a stool._

"_What poker?" Reid._

_Emily and Haley both were confused._

"_Finish the story Dave." Hotch _

"_The sugar from the sucker and the soda kicked in. She's quick JJ and I mean quick. She wanted to play hide n seek." Rossi_

"_And Morgan won't tell her no." Reid_

"_So, she helped us find hiding spaces and they were good spots for her only being 3." Rossi_

"_Where does the funny come in at?" I asked._

"_Oh, it's coming." Hotch trying not to laugh._

"_Hotch was it and the rest of us had to hide. She put Reid in the closet, me in the garage and Morgan where did she hide you?" Dave._

"_The upstairs bathroom." Morgan shaking his head._

"_Where did Kenzie hide?" Haley._

"_Hold on." Reid._

"_She locked the doors when she put us in our hiding places." Dave_

_My mouth dropped, Haley and Hotch had older doors and you needed a key to unlock both sides except for the garage door._

"_We don't have a key to the bathroom." Haley, trying not to laugh._

"_Yeah we know." Morgan_

"_I found Reid first, well where he was. I had to find the key to the closet, which is how I found Rossi." Hotch explained._

_I looked over at Haley and Emily both of them where trying not to laugh, Garcia had entered the room._

"_Hotch, water and aspirin." I told him._

_He had it ready before she was at the counter._

"_Thanks Bossman." She told him._

"_How did you find Morgan?" Emily asked._

"_Where was Kenzie?" I asked._

"_How did you get Morgan out?" Haley_

"_We heard him and after forty-five minutes we had to take the door off but we still had not found Kenz." Rossi._

"_Are you sure she's only 3?" Morgan asked me._

"_Yes, I am sure."_

"_We found her two hours later." Hotch admitted._

"_Two hours." All the women._

"_Yes, she had hid underneath Hotch and Haley's bed until Rossi had left the room." Reid._

"_And when she heard all the noise in the hall she decided she was safe for a little bit, she climbed on the bed and started watching TV. We heard her giggling so we went in and there she sat smiling at all of us." Morgan._

_/_

"Okay, so no hide n seek with Kenzie." Kevin told us.

"Right." Emily

I looked over at the couch.

"She's just being stubborn, let me talk to her."

"She doesn't get that from her mom." Emily

"Right, she also doesn't get the let me see if this works from her mom. Kenzie come here please."

She walked over to me still not looking at Will or Morgan.

"Let's go talk." As I took her hand and walked down the hall to my room.

/

Once in the bedroom, I lifted her onto the bed sitting down beside her.

"Mommy." She was now full on tears.

"Kenzie, they had to tell you no, you could have been hurt."

"I know."

"Then why are you upset." As I rubbed her back.

"Because they don't love me anymore." She told me as she sniffled.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Nobody they were mad."

"Will and Morgan weren't mad, you scared them."

"They still don't love me."

I stood up going to the door.

"Will, Morgan could you come here please." I yelled down the hall.

"Mommy." She looked up at me.

"It will be okay."

"Yeah." Morgan as he and Will came to the door.

"Come in."

"What's wrong?" Will looking at Kenzie.

"She thinks the two of you are mad and don't love her."

They both stared at me.

"Princess, I am not mad at you, you scared me and I love you." Morgan told her.

"You promise." She asked.

"Yes, I promise." He told her as he held out his pinky.

"I love you Uncle Morgan." As she stuck out her pinky.

"Morgan, could you give us a minute." I asked.

"Of course. Good luck man." He patted Will on the back as he went out the door.

/

Will looked at me, I could tell he trying to figure out what he want to say without upsetting me.

"Say what you need too." I told him as I sat back down next to Kenzie.

"Kenz, I am not upset like your Uncle Morgan I was scared. I am not going to let you get hurt if I can stop it. I love you and that won't change even if I do get mad."

She looked up at him with a look I had never seen before in her eyes and I couldn't explain.

"You promise."

"Yes, I promise you."

"And you're not mad?"

"No I am not mad."

"Okay."

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

"Kind of."

"What else is wrong?"

She shook her head no.

"Kenzie, mommy can't fix it, if you don't tell me."

"I heard you tell Uncle Hotch you were leaving." She told us looking at Will.

He looked at me, I was just as confused.

"Okay and?" I asked.

"How come you have to leave?" she asked.

"I have to go back to work." He started until she started crying.

"Kenzie what?" I asked again.

"I don't want will to leave. You should stay with me and mommy." She told us, still crying.

Will put her on his lap and moved closer to me.

"You and mommy are going to come and visit me and I'll be back to visit you."

"It's not the same."

"Baby girl, I know it's not the same but right now it's the way we're going to have to do it."

"Why?"

"Because both Will and I have jobs."

"I still don't like it."

"We'll figure it out. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Have either of you ate anything?" I asked Will.

"No, we were waiting on you guys to get back."

"You have her for a minute and I'll go see what's going on with lunch."

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 9

I walked back into the kitchen; Morgan, Emily, Haley, and Rossi were standing around the island.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Resting." Emily told me.

"JJ, I didn't mean to upset Kenzie." Morgan, still feeling guilty.

"She's fine."

"Where are Will and Kenzie?" Haley asked.

"Still in the bedroom, what are the plans for lunch?"

"We are trying to get Rossi to cook." Emily informed me.

"I could see if Garcia wants to make that Tofu stuff she got." I told the group knowing the Rossi was not going to eat Tofu.

"Fine, I'll cook." Rossi giving in.

"I'm going to check on Aaron and Jack." Haley as she walked back towards the bedroom.

"Morgan, you are helping." Rossi.

/

I nodded to Emily to follow me into the hall.

"You need to say something to him." I told her.

"JJ, you know I can't."

"I also know that you didn't just drop him off last night."

"How do you know that?"

"You slipped earlier when you were talking to Spence."

"What's really going on with Kenzie?" Emily trying to change the subject.

"She doesn't want Will to leave."

"And you?"

"I really don't want Will to leave."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, I told him and you were right I feel better. You should take your own advice."

"Good now go spend time with your man and Kenzie. I'll knock when lunch is ready."

"Thanks Emily."

/

I walked back in to the bedroom. Will was lying down in the bed with Kenzie on his chest, I shut the door.

"Rossi is fixing lunch." I told him as I climbed in the bed lying next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I noticed he looked upset.

"She asked if I was going to be her daddy."

I know that my eyes got huge.

"What did you say?"

"I couldn't say anything; I was in just as much shock as you are. She fell asleep right after that."

"What did you want to say?"

"Truth, you're not going to get upset."

"No, I want the truth."

"That I am working on it."

"You want, I mean you."

He laid Kenzie on the other side of him and reached for my hand, pulling me next to him.

"You asked me in the car to be more then completely sure."

"Yes, but you moving here and being her dad are two completely different things."

"No, it's not. Jennifer, I would not move here and not be at least a father figure to her and I knew the first time you sent me the picture of the two you and the first time I heard you read her that story that I wouldn't be able to live without both of you in my life. I understand that you are scared and you have good reason to be, but I am not your dad or Jason I am not walking away."

His eyes told me her was telling the truth, all I could do was kiss him.

"Ewe." Kenzie popping up her head.

"You keep thinking that." Will mumbled.

"Do you feel better?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, but I hungry."

"Lunch should be done soon."

There was a knock on the door as soon as I finished the sentence.

/

"Come in."

"Lunch is ready." Emily as she came in the room.

"How's your room?" Will asked her.

"Fine, I realized that none of the rooms upstairs are above the ones down here."

I looked at her funny.

"If they were Garcia and Kevin would be right above the kids, Spencer would be above Haley and Hotch." She said laughing.

"And you?" I asked

"Above the two of you." She made a face.

"So, the kids and Spence won't be having bad dreams." I said laughing.

"Come on Kenz, your mom and Aunt is acting crazy." Will as he got out of the bed and helped Kenzie down.

"I'll be there in a minute."

As Will and Kenzie walked out of the room, Haley and Garcia came in.

"Kenz better?" Haley asked.

"Yes."

"What's going on?" Garcia asked.

"We were talking about the bedrooms upstairs not being above the one's down here." Emily told them.

They both looked at us funny.

"Kevin and Garcia would be above the kids, Spence would be above Haley and Hotch, and although Emily made a face. I am thankful that she and Morgan are not above this room." I told them as I got up.

We all started laughing as we made our way in to the kitchen, Dave had made spaghetti.

"Should we ask?" Morgan

"No, we were just talking." Garcia told him.

I fixed a plate and sat next to Kenzie at the table, Will was on her other side.

/

"About this team building thing, we need to find a way to do at least a little bit." Hotch informed us.

"We are eating together." Morgan told him.

"What are we supposed to be learning?" Emily asked.

"More about each other and not just what Garcia can pull up from our records."

"We could start with questions about work." Spencer, looking around.

"Okay, I want to know how JJ keeps everything straight." Rossi

"Huh?" I asked.

"You keep cases straight, plus you probably know more about the rest of us then we realize."

"I probably do, I guess that's the plus part of not being a profiler. I can sit back and watch you guys more. As for the cases I have to focus on the case we are on until it's solved or I would go crazy."

"Are you going to tell us what you know?"

"No, I probably know more secretes then the FBI and you guys tell me them because I don't repeat them. What else do you want to know work related?" looking at Emily and Garcia.

"I am aware of tiny ears." Garcia told me.

"How do you keep the media in check?" Reid.

"It's not hard, I tell them as much or as little as I can. Yes, sometimes I have to make up small things but only when it's necessary."

"What do you mean small things?" Hotch, looking worried.

"You have never noticed that before a case goes public or if we are look at someone, JJ will tell them that we have six different suspects or working several different cases." Emily

"No, I didn't." Rossi

"Anything over ten and they think that something's up."

They all had a confused look on their faces.

"I have to tell them something so I give them enough to have a small story."

"Where do the numbers come from?" Spencer asked.

"Mostly birthdays."

"So you pick one and go with it." Morgan

"Yes."

"I am never doing her job." Rossi

"You know we could find out more information later with a small game of truth or dare." Morgan

"After the small people are asleep." Emily

"or I've never." Garcia

"What is I've never?" Rossi asked.

"We could mix them together like we did on Girl's night." Emily

"That is why you don't remember anything half way through the night." Haley

"Mommy, can we play in the snow?" Kenzie, who was done eating.

"Yes, after the rest of us our done eating."

"Okay, can I play in mine and Jacks room?" she asked.

"Yes."

She went running down the hall.

"What's here besides sleds?" Haley asked.

"Snow mobiles, ski's, snowboards and there's a hot tub." Morgan told us.

"One of the mobiles has a side cart on it." Will

/

After everyone was done eating and bundle up we went outside, Kenzie with Wills help made a snowball to throw at Morgan but hit Emily. We were now trying to build a snowman.

"We should check on the snowmobiles." Morgan as he and Rossi went towards the garage.

"You want me to take Jack for a little bit." I asked Haley.

"Everyone will notice that we're gone." She replied as Emily walked up.

"We can make sure that doesn't happen." Emily told us.

"Are you both sure?"

"Yes." Emily and I responded.

Rossi and Morgan came back out of the garage.

"We would be down one if we all went." Morgan told us as the rest of the group came over.

"The one with the side cart has a cover and is seat up like to car seats with buckles." Rossi

Emily and I smiled at each other.

"Let's go for it." Emily

"Who's sitting out?" Morgan asked.

"Haley's getting a headache, so I am going to take Jack." I told them as I took Jack.

"Haley are you okay?" Hotch looking concerned.

"Yes, I just need to lie down."

"JJ, you don't have to take Jack." Hotch, completely missing the point.

"She needs quiet." Emily told him.

"Thanks JJ, Emily." Haley told us as they walked into the house.

Garcia walked over to us.

"Headache huh?" she asked.

"Sounded good." Emily laughing.

/

"Okay, so JJ and Will get the one with the cart." Morgan.

"Everyone else split up into groups." Rossi

Kevin and Garcia were together, Emily and Morgan took another one; that left Rossi with Reid.

"I think I'd rather stay here." Reid told us.

"If you know what is good for you; you will get on the snow mobile." Emily told him.

I started laughing; Spencer was confused but listened to Emily.

"Kenz come here so I can buckle you in." I yelled after getting Jack buckled in.

"Okay." She was trying to drag Will with her.

"Alone time." He whispered.

"Yes." As I put Kenzie in front of Jack, the back seat was higher than the front seat.

I buckled her in and closed the top as I turned around Will handed me a helmet.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

I watched Emily climb on the back of the snowmobile holding on to Morgan. I climbed on wrapping my arms around Will.

"Try to stay together." Rossi yelled out.

"We can't race." I whispered to Will.

"I know, I'll be careful."

When we took off I looked at both Kenzie and Jack they were laughing. We were gone two hours before we realized it and had somehow managed to stay together. Morgan found a small herd of deer, we stopped to show Kenzie and Jack.

"We should get back." Rossi told us.

"Yeah okay."

I was hoping four hours more than enough time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After dinner, I decided to give Kenzie a bath before she went to bed.

"Mommy today was fun." She told me as I washed her hair.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Can we play in the snow tomorrow?"

"Yes we can and maybe finish the snowman we started."

"Good. Can Will help us?"

"Maybe, I think the guys are going out for a little bit. Kenz you really like Will."

"Yes."

"I'm glad and I know he likes you." I told her as I took her out of the tub.

"Why can't he stay with us then?"

"Well because he has a job and a house like Mommy; plus his family is there and he would have to leave all that."

"He might miss his family."

"Yes, but we are going to go see him and he is going to visit us."

I finished getting her dressed for bed and read her a story before she fell asleep.

/

I went back into the living room; everyone was sitting around talking but Haley who was putting Jack to bed; I sat down next to Will.

"We playing truth or dare." Morgan asked.

"I still think I've never would be better." Garcia

"I've never can be dangerous." Emily

"There are some things I don't want to know." I told them.

"I can agree with that." Hotch as Haley came back into the room.

"Okay so we keep it PG13 or at least nothing over NC17." Morgan.

"Can someone please explain I've never?" Rossi

"You say something you have never done and anyone who has to drink." Emily explained.

"Reid could be the only one sober at the end of the game." Garcia told us.

Reid still looked confused.

"Give them an example." Morgan told us.

/

Garcia went to the kitchen and poured shots, while Emily grabbed the beers; Haley and I went to the table.

"You need both?" Reid asked.

"Need no." Emily laughing.

"The real problem is that we have played this enough to know the each other's I've never." Garcia

"Okay, ladies whoever finishes the shot first ask the first question." Haley

"1,2," Garcia.

We all downed the shots but I finished first.

"Go for it doll face."

I thought about it for a minute trying to decide who to start with.

"I've never kissed Morgan."

Haley started laughing.

"This is a lot harder when we know to much about each other."

Garcia drank although I was trying to get Emily.

"I've never been out of the country." Garcia

"You didn't go to Mexico." I asked.

"Nope now drink."

She had all three of us.

"I've never hacked a computer." Haley.

Emily and Garcia drank.

"Emily has hacked a computer." Reid

"I am going to make this easy. I've never had a baby." Emily

Haley and I drank.

"See it's easy." Garcia told the rest of the group.

"Just remember nothing over NC17." Rossi reminded everyone.

Garcia went to get more shot glasses while Emily and I went to get more beers but I saw Kenzie in the hall, so did Emily.

"I'll be back." I told her.

"JJ, you're not getting out of this." Morgan

"Kenzie." I heard Emily sat as I walked down the hall.

/

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"I need Bolo."

Emily looked down the hall.

"Go ahead." I told her.

I went and got Bolo out of my room and grabbed the small radio; then took her back to her room.

"Can you tell me my story?"

"Of course."

I told her the My Little Star story and she fell back asleep; I turned on the Radio and checked on Jack before I left the room.

/

I could hear everyone laughing as I came back up the hallway.

"You still have a shot waiting on you." Morgan told me as I sat on at the table.

"Thanks but I think I'll hold off for a while."

"She go back to sleep." Will

"Yes, I just want to make sure."

"Okay, Rossi your turn."

"I've never had a fight with my brother or sister."

"Seriously." Haley

Hotch; Morgan, Will, Haley, Garcia and I all took drinks.

"I've never shot a gun." Kevin

All of us drank except Garcia.

"I don't like the G round." Emily

"Because you've done almost all of them." Haley laughing.

"We're almost done." Garcia

"JJ your turn." Reid

"I've never been married."

Haley, Hotch, and Rossi drank.

"I think Dave should have to drink for each time he's been married." Hotch laughing.

"She didn't say that." Rossi

"I've never been divorced." Haley.

Rossi drank.

"Haley was the last G question." Garcia

I went to the frig to grab more beers.

"Hey can someone go get more cases."

Morgan, Will, and Rossi went to the garage.

"She's passed out." Haley told me as she came back in the kitchen.

"Thanks. You know we could or they could found out things."

"Yeah, maybe we'll shock them."

The guys put the beers in the middle of the table.

"What are we considering PG?"

"I say it's open." Emily as we all sat back down.

"Let the games begin." Garcia

"Morgan, you're first." Haley

"Okay but JJ has to do the shot, if she has to drink."

"Fine."

"I've never skinny dipped."

"I don't believe you." Emily

"Drink up."

Emily and I both did shots, while Haley, Hotch, Garcia, Will and Rossi took drinks of beer.

"I've never kissed a girl." Garcia

The guys all took drinks; I looked at Haley and Emily.

"I said never."

Haley and Emily shook their heads and we all three took a drink. Hotch and Morgan about spit out their drinks, while Will started coughing.

"You are in so much trouble." I told Garcia

"I am agreeing." Haley.

"You three are serious?" Morgan

"Yes." Emily

"Please tell me there is a story." Rossi

"Yes, but one of them will have to tell it."

"Why?" Hotch

"I still don't know the whole story."

There was confused looks all around the table.

"JJ was the innocent one this time." Emily

"Spill." Morgan

"We were out and playing Truth or Dare." Haley started.

"For some reason I has asking both Haley and Emily questions." Garcia

"We both said Dare, so she gave us two dares." Emily

"JJ where were you?" Reid asked.

"Either the bar or the bathroom."

"The first dare was for Emily and Haley to kiss and the second was they both had to kiss JJ." Garcia

"So we did." Haley

"The guys at the next table enjoyed it so much that they bought the next two rounds." Garcia

"Any chance." Morgan

"Stop while you are ahead."

"Next." Emily

"Because I can beat that." Rossi

We started laughing.

"I've never kissed a guy." Rossi

I took another drink closing my eyes I didn't want to know.

"I've never shaved my legs." Kevin

All the women drank.

"Emily, please be nice." Haley

"Yeah, remember JJ and Haley has not gone yet." Garcia

"I've never tried to use the work computer to get a celebrities phone number." Emily

We all started laughing, while Garcia drank. I thought I heard Kenzie, so did Haley and we both heard her the second time.

"Let me get her before she wakes up Jack." As I stood up and went down the hall.

/

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I want you"

"Okay, shh let's not wake up Jack." I whispered and he started crying.

"No Mommy." As I went to get him.

"Kenz, I need to take him to Aunt Haley."

She looked up at me.

"I promise you that you can sleep with me. Get Bolo and you can wait right by my door."

As I went out in the hall, I stopped and turned on the light in my room.

"I'll be right back." I told her when she came out.

"Okay."

I carried Jack back into the kitchen, everyone was getting up.

"Sorry guys I'm done and Jack here is hungry." As I handed him to Haley.

"So are the rest of us." Emily told me.

"You guys don't have to be."

"Oh, we do." Rossi.

Will walked up next to me.

"Morgan was you telling the truth about skinny dipping?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well since there's a hot tub, I am sure Emily could show you how it's done."

Emily turned Red and Garcia started laughing.

"Good night." Hotch

"Nite." As Will and I headed towards our room.

/

When we went into the room, Kenzie was already laying in the middle of the bed.

"I need to change real quick." I told him.

"Go head, I'll sit with her."

I went and put on yoga pants and a sweatshirt; when I came back in the room Will was reading to her, she was almost asleep but smiling at him. I climbed in on the other side of her.

"You can go change, I'll finish."

"I'm almost done."

She was asleep by the last page and he went and changed.

"You're not used to having help are you?" He asked as he climbed back in the bed.

"No until now it's really just been me and her. I mean my mom and Haley help a lot, so does the team but for the most part it's us." I explained as I moved Kenzie enough so that I could lay my head on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head.

"About the other two kissing you?"

"What about it?" as I was laughing.

"You didn't tell me because."

"It was not supposed to ever come up." Making him laugh.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Kenzie wants to play in the snow and I think we are going to finish the snowman. Are you going snowboarding with the rest of them?"

"I thought about it but this weekend is supposed to be about us spending time together, Kenzie and me getting to know each other."

"You are right but go have fun with the guys. Kenzie already wants you to stay, so I have no doubt that the two of you will be fine if you go with the guys for a couple of hours."

"And us?"

"I love when we spend time like this just talking."

"Me too."

"Will"

"Yeah cher."

"Never mind."

"Jennifer, you can ask me anything."

"You are completely sure that this is what you want?"

"I am more than completely sure that I want to be with you and help raise Kenzie."

"I am probably going to ask you a hundred more times."

"I know but I need to know that you believe me."

"I do, I can always tell by your eyes it's just old insecurities in me."

"I love you."

"I love you too. We should get some sleep; Kenzie will not sleep in tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to Kenzie staring at me, Will was still asleep.

"Shh."

"I'm hungry." She whispered.

"Okay come on." As we climbed out of bed, I realized that my head was hurting.

Emily and Rossi were already in the kitchen.

"Uncle Dave."

"Hey Princess are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Rossi made breakfast."

"All I want is aspirin and coffee."

"I know that you are not hung-over." Emily looking at me.

"No just a headache."

"You can go layback down Emily and I can watch her."

"I'll be fine."

"Here Princess let's sit you at the table." Dave as he put the syrup on the French toast.

"Is Will going with us snowboarding?" Rossi asked.

"I think so. I told him he should go."

"Why wouldn't he?" Emily

"Before the plans were changed, this weekend was supposed to be about Kenz and him getting to know each other but I am pretty sure they are okay."

"They seem to be doing well together." Rossi

"Uncle Dave, can I have another one?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes my princess anything you want." He replied.

"Really anything." As her eyes got bigger.

"This is not going to be good." Emily whispered.

"Can you make Will stay here?" she asked.

"Kenzie"

"He is staying here in the cabin with us." Rossi confused by what she meant.

"No, with me and mommy all the time." She explained.

"Oh." Dave

"Kenz, we talked about this."

"I know but Uncle Dave said anything."

"What is Uncle Dave promising?" Haley as she walked in the kitchen carrying Jack.

"He told Kenzie she could have anything." Emily told her

"Kenzie, please eat and then we can get ready to play in the snow."

"Okay."

/

Dave came back up to the island standing next to Emily.

"JJ, I am sorry but that's not a bad idea." Rossi told me.

"What did she ask for?" Haley

"Will to stay with us all the time."

"I still don't know what you are waiting for. He loves you and he loved her." Emily

"I can't ask him to give up his life." I replied not knowing that Will was in the hallway.

"So it's not that you don't want him to live with the two of you it's that you don't want him to regret the decision." Haley

"Right. What did Hotch say about the thing?"

"You know Garcia needs paid back." Haley shaking her head.

"I think the three of you scared Reid." Rossi

"I can't believe the three of admitted to it." Hotch as he came in the kitchen.

"Garcia was not going to let that go." Emily

"Mommy, I'm done can I wake up Will."

"No but you can go wake up Garcia, just knock first."

"Okay." As she went up the stairs.

"Where's Kenz going?" Will as he came in the room.

"To wake up Garcia."

"I told you that game could be dangerous." Emily

"Yeah but you have to admit Morgan's reaction was funny." Haley

"So were Hotch and Wills."

Kenzie came back down the stairs.

"Did you wake up Garcia?"

"No, she won't answer."

"Come on Kenz I'll help you." Emily as she got up.

"Emily do not send her in there without knocking."

"I won't."

I fixed me a plate of French toast, Will was fixing his.

"Dave this is really good."

"Thank you."

/

Emily came back down the stairs with a smile.

"Where's my child?"

"Waking up Garcia, after I made sure it was safe."

"Is she awake?" Haley

"Not yet, I'm glad Kenz can count to twenty." Emily laughing.

"Why?" I asked.

Then we all heard Garcia scream and Kenzie came running down the stairs to Emily.

"It worked Aunt Em."

"What worked?" Hotch asked trying not to laugh.

"I woke up Aunt Pen."

"How did you wake her up?" as I rubbed my head.

"Aunt Em gave me a glass of water and then said pour it on her."

Everyone started laughing.

"Can we wake up Uncle Spence and Uncle Morgan now?" she asked looking at Emily.

"Which one you put her up to it?" Garcia as she entered the room.

I had my eyes closed, the food was not helping, but I knew that she was looking at me, Haley and Emily.

"Not me."

"I knocked first." Kenzie starting to get upset.

"What the heck happened?" Morgan coming down the steps.

"Aunt Em helped me wake up Aunt Pen."

"Emily you are in so much trouble." Garcia

I looked at the clock; I was ready to take more aspirin.

"She was going to wake up Morgan and Reid too." Emily told her.

"What about everyone else?" Garcia asked.

"She knows better." As I took another pill.

"JJ are sure you're okay?" Emily

"Yes, it's just a headache. I'll be fine."

"Or stubborn." Will

"Not funny."

"Has anyone checked on Reid?" he asked.

"No, but someone should." Haley

"What did I miss?"

"Morgan, Garcia, Kevin and Emily used everything they knew about him for I've never." Hotch explained.

"He'll never leave his room."

"Can I wake him up?" Kenzie

"I think that it would be better if your Uncle Morgan did." Rossi told her.

"Fine, I'll check on pretty boy." Morgan turning to go back up the stairs.

"Mommy, can we play in the snow?"

"Yes, go pick out what you want to wear."

She went running down the hall.

"That'll take some time." Haley

"I know."

"I guess we should all be getting ready." Emily

As everyone started walking towards their rooms, I took another bite.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Will

"Yes, I just need a hot shower."

"I can do that for you." He told me as he walked away.

/

I grabbed some clothes and went in to the bathroom, taking a hot shower. I got dressed before walking back into our room. Will was standing at the dresser.

"They like you." I told him smiling.

He reached for hand pulling closer to him.

"Yeah but they like seeing you smile more. Did the shower help?"

"Not really but I'm fine."

"Jennifer your pale, I think I'll stick around here today." As we sat down on the bed.

"Go I promise I'm fine and it's probably more self-induced than anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I always feel that when something is finally right in my life, something messes it up."

"It's not happening this time."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go see what everyone's doing and you're going."

/

We walked backed in the kitchen; the adults were all sitting at the table while Kenzie was playing with Jack.

"Mommy can we play in the snow now? "

"Give me a minute."

She went running back down the hall.

"JJ, are you sure you want to play in the snow?" Garcia asked.

"Yes and I told Kenzie we would. Who dressed her?"

"She did except for her shirt." Will told me.

"Mommy, your phone." As she brought it to me.

"Thank you, get your coat."

I looked at the number before answering it.

"Agent Jareau."

"You really do answer your phone like that all the time." The voice on the other end.

I looked back at the number.

"Shorty you better know who this is."

"Are you in Virginia?"

"Just for the day, Mom said that you weren't." Chris, my older brother.

"No. When did you see mom?"

Everyone was staring.

"I haven't I called trying to get ahold of you."

"Chris, what's going on?"

"Jen, I have two things to tell you and I haven't told Mom or Lauren yet."

"I'm not playing buffer."

"You don't have to."

"Okay, go for it."

"Jason's in prison."

My stomach starting turning.

"How do you know that?"

"I ran into Shelby and she told me he was in prison for."

I stopped him

"That has nothing to do with me." I wanted to get up but I couldn't feel my legs.

"Murder. I know but it could have been you, he killed his girlfriend."

I was silent for a minute.

"Can we go now?" Kenzie asked

"Let me finishing talking Uncle Chris and we will."

"Hi Uncle Chris." She yelled.

"She has your mouth." Chris laughing.

"Ha-ha, what's the other thing?"

"You okay after the first one."

"Yes, go on." We both knew I wasn't.

"Hardhead, I seen dad."

"When and Where?"

"In Virginia today when I was looking for your house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he was looking for you too."

"What did you say?"

"That he needed to leave you the hell alone, he left a long time ago and he wasn't just walking back in."

"And"

"He said that he was going to talk to mom and Lauren then try me and you. I am sorry if I crossed the line."

"No you're not, but you need to call Mom and Lauren."

"Jen, could it have been you with Jason?"

"It wasn't so drop it."

"I'll take that as a yes, you could call mom."

"Nope, I didn't talk to or see him and if I have seen him, I don't realize it."

"Thanks."

"My phone is on you can call after you talk to them."

"Okay bye."

"Good luck." As I hung up.

/

I sat there for a minute not saying anything I knew they all had questions. Kenzie was playing with Jack.

"Something wrong?" Will

"Chris, seen my dad."

"Where?" Morgan

"In front of my house, he wants to talk to me. Chris told him to go to hell."

"What else is going on?" Emily, watching as I looked at the table.

I looked over at Kenzie, hoping she was far enough way that she couldn't hear the conversion.

"Jason is in prison." I told them in a whisper.

"For what?" Hotch

"Who is that?" Rossi

"Murder and he's Kenzie." I started but didn't finish.

I knew if I wasn't honest they would have Garcia look it up.

"How does Chris know that?" Reid asked.

"Chris ran into his sister and she told him."

"Who did he?" Rossi

"His girlfriend, I don't know or what to know anything else." I also didn't want to answer any more questions.

"JJ' Emily started.

"I don't know anything else and I am asking that if any of you decide to find out more not to tell me about it and to please make sure Kenzie doesn't hear it. "

"Does she know who he is?" Garcia asked.

"No and honestly the best thing he ever done was walk-out, I just don't want her to ask questions."

"We get it." Morgan

"I'm going to go put my coat on and then you guys need to go snowboarding."

"We could do it tomorrow." Rossi

"Please don't change your plans, I am fine." As I went down the hall, I knew Will would be close behind me.

/

"Jennifer." As he walked into the room.

"Will, I am fine." Keeping my back to him.

"You don't have to be strong."

"It could've been me." I told him as I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"But it wasn't and you were right out there." As he rubbed my back.

"About what?"

"When he walked out."

"Why?"

"Because now I get to be with you and her."

"Promise me that you will always be."

"I promise you."

I thought about it for a minute, I didn't want him to leave me and I wanted to be with him.

"Will."

"Yeah Cher."

"Stay."

"Stay?"

"Yes, come live with Kenzie and me. I know that I said I wouldn't ask you to give up your life but I don't want to be away from you."


	12. Chapter 12

"I want to be with you and Kenzie but I have to ask if this is because of the phone call."

"No, I promise."

"Earlier I heard you talking in the kitchen about not wanting me to regret moving, I don't want you to regret asking me." He told me as we sat down on the bed.

"That conversion started because Dave told Kenz she could have anything she wanted and she asked him to make you stay with us." I took a deep breath.

"I have never loved a man they way I love you and have never felt safer. Every time I leave or you leave my chest hurts and I can't describe the way I feel seeing you with her. I don't want you to regret moving but I don't want you to not be with us."

He was quiet which made me nervous.

"Will if you're not ready I understand. I keep putting all this on you without any warning and it's not fair to you." As I was staring at the floor.

"Look at me please."

I looked up.

"I want you to always tell me what you're feeling. I don't care if it's happy, mad, or sad. Second, I was quiet because I know that you telling me how you felt wasn't easy and I am sorry if made you scared or nervous. Third, I am ready to be with you both all the time. I told you I'm getting so much more being with you then if I stayed there."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"That I have to go back to put in my notice and give up the apartment."

I didn't let him finish before I kissed him.

"If everyone wasn't waiting on us. When should we tell Kenzie?"

"When it's closer because I would like for not only both of us but Haley to keep our sanity."

"What about the rest of them?"

"I am not sure but not right now. We should go back out."

We both stood up and went back out to the group.

/

The guys left to go snowboarding. Emily, Garcia, Haley and I took Kenzie and Jack to play out in the snow.

"Mommy look I made a snow Angel."

"You should show Jack how to make one."

I watched as she showed Jack how to fall in the snow and move his arms and legs.

"JJ, you doing okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it all took me by surprise."

"If you want to talk we are all here." Garcia

"I know and thank you." As I smiled at them.

"Mommy, when is Will coming back?" Kenzie as she came running up.

"I am not sure it will probably be later."

She went running back to Jack.

"She really does like him." Emily

"Yes, she asked him if he was going to be her daddy."

"What did he say?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, luckily she fell asleep."

"What did Will say to you?" Emily

"That he was working on it."

"He loves you both; you can see it when he looks at you and her." Emily

"I feel the same way about him."

"It's about time." Garcia.

I was starting to get cold.

"Hey Kenz we need to go warm up." I yelled.

"The temp has dropped a lot." Haley

"Yeah, I'm freezing,"

/

Haley and I had changed the kids out of their wet clothes, while Garcia made hot chocolate and Emily started a fire. We were all spread out in the living room; Kenzie and I were snuggled together on the loveseat.

"I am glad we have lots of blankets, I am still cold." Emily, who was sitting in the chair wrapped up in blankets.

"Bet I know someone who would keep you warm."

"Ha-Ha."

"Do you think they will stay out much longer?" Garcia asked, she was sitting at the one end of the couch.

"I hope not it's getting cold." Haley as she snuggled with Jack on the other end of the couch.

"If they are moving around they might not even be cold."

About the same time we heard the garage door open.

"Guess they got cold." Emily

"What are you guys up to?" Morgan as he came in the house.

"Playing truth or dare." Garcia told him laughing.

The rest of the men were coming in.

"Did you guys have fun?" Haley asked.

"Yes, but we have a problem." Rossi told her.

"Just one then you're doing pretty good." I told him.

"There's a snow storm coming and it will hit in the next couple of hours." Hotch started.

"Okay?" Garcia

"We could be here a couple extra days. It's dumped more than two feet on DC." He finished telling us.

"We don't have enough food or clothes for that." Haley

"Or Firewood."

"Right, we need to change real quick and then head to the store." Rossi

"Okay, we'll make a list." Haley as she got up.

"JJ, Dave we will need both of your cards. Strauss has upped the limits on both of them." Hotch told us.

"Okay." Rossi.

"We need to split the list up." Emily told us.

/

The list consisted of two extra blankets for everyone, baby wipes, batteries, diapers , flashlight, hand soap, drinks, a pack of socks for everyone, 2 pairs of extra thermals, sweatshirts, extra gloves and scarfs; cereal, lunch meat, bread, hamburgers and hot dogs, buns, snacks, lots of milk and water; firewood was a given.

"We need to figure out who is going." Rossi as he came back in the room.

"Is your phone still charged?" Will as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes."

"I need to call in and let them know I won't be back on Wednesday." He explained.

"Sorry." I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure you are." Before he walked back out of the room.

"Everyone back in the living room." Morgan yelled.

Kenzie looked worried, while Jack was in the pack n play.

"Did the list get done?" Rossi.

"Yes, but if we need two SUV full of firewood we all can't go." Emily

"Who cares to stay behind?"

Kenzie had come over and stood at my legs.

"It should probably be me." I told them looking down at Kenzie.

She looked like she was worried that I was going to leave her, they all, well accept Will, had experienced one of her melt downs. Hotch looked around, he knew if I stayed Will would probably stay behind to and I knew Will could be a help loading the firewood.

"Will can still go." I told the group.

"We should be okay if he wants to stay with you." Morgan looking at Hotch.

"Who's staying behind?" Will asked as he came in the room.

"I am but if you want to go you can. Haley can you get more aspirin."

"Yeah, you still have a headache?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe you caught whatever Haley had yesterday." Reid.

I was confused; I couldn't remember Haley being sick. Emily, Haley and Garcia all could see it in my face.

"Spencer, I don't think that JJ has the same kind of headache Haley did yesterday. " Emily looking at me.

I started laughing, so did the other women along with Hotch and Will.

"I think I'll stick around here." Will told them.

"Okay. Let's get going." Rossi as he went towards the garage.

"Hotch, here's my card." As I handed to him.

Everyone went out the door.

/

Will, Kenzie, and Jack were sitting on the couch watching a movie while I made the kids chicken nuggets for lunch; I had also started making vegetable soup for dinner.

"Will could you bring them to the table?"

"Yes." As he stood up holding Jack, while Kenzie held his hand.

"What did you make?" Kenzie asked.

"Chicken nuggets and some fruit." I told her as I sat her plate on the table.

"Mine" Jack yelled.

"Yours is coming."

I grabbed his off the counter and put it in front of him before I walked back to the edge of the island, so I could see both of them.

"How old is Jack?"

"Almost a year and half."

"He's good for that age."

"Yeah, most of the time Kenz keeps him entertained but he tries to do what she does." I told him as I grabbed two sippy cups and filled them with milk.

"I think he has a crush."

"I hope not." As I gave them both a cup, then went and stood next to Will.

He put his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Do you want more?" he asked quietly.

"Kids?"

"Yes."

"At least one more, I don't want her to be only child. What about you?"

"Two is a good number."

"Two as in your own or." He didn't let me finish.

"As in Kenzie being one."

"Somehow we got lucky for you to come in to our lives."

"I am the lucky one."

"After they eat it will be time for a nap. Once they are asleep, what if we take a quick nap."

"That sounds like a plan. As long as the rest of the gang isn't back."

"Emily is going to text me when they leave the store."

Kenzie and Jack finished eating; Will cleaned them up as I cleaned up the mess. I put them both in the bedrooms reading them two stories before they feel asleep. I turned the radio on before shutting the door and going to join Will in our room.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked back into the bedroom; Will was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, I climbed up next to him laying my head on his chest; he immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"They asleep?" he mumbled

"Yes and you sound like you should be too."

"Probably, I forgot how much energy snowboarding takes."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes and get most of the guys away from the women and they open up."

"Most of the guys?"

"Yes, Kevin seems to be a little lost but even Spencer talked more."

"Unfortunately, Kevin is Kevin. I mean he's a nice guy and treats Pen right but he's a little off sometimes. I am glad you are getting along with the rest of the guys."

"Rossi even gave Kevin and me the dad lecture."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he meant it in a good way but it was still kind of funny."

"They can be overprotective. By the way how did you learn to snow board?"

"My momma's parents lived in Colorado, we spend Christmas there."

"The snow in Virginia will be nothing for you then. What did work say?"

"No it won't. Not a lot but I put in my notice."

I couldn't help but smile, he was really going to be with us all the time.

"It's really going to happen?"

"Jennifer I am not leaving you or Kenzie for any longer than I have too." He told me before kissing me.

My phone rang making us break away.

"It's my mom." I told him as he handed me my phone.

/

"Hello."

"Jen, can you talk?"

"Yes, Kenzie is taking a nap and Will and I are laying here." He started rubbing my back.

"How is everything going between them?"

"Great, Kenz doesn't want him to leave."

"You were worried that it wouldn't go well."

"I was and you were right. I want you to meet Will."

"Now I know it's serious. The two of you come up with a date and I would love to meet him."

"He's moving to be with me and Kenz." I whispered.

I knew I would have to explain it to Will but I was still worried what my mom would think; I felt like I disappointed her when I gotten pregnant and wasn't married.

"Jen stop worrying I love you and I am happy for you."

"Thanks mom, but that's not why you called."

"No, I spoke with Chris."

"He told you about Dad."

"Yes but more importantly he told me about Jason and his theory about Jason and you."

"Mom I am fine and you have always told me that he gave me the best thing he could in Kenzie. We are both happy and I don't want to relive that part of my life." I tried to explain.

"I understand that but could it have been you. Did he hit you?"

"Yes and I don't want to talk about it."

"Baby girl, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"Mom it's not your fault. We can talk more when I get home; right now I just want to be happy."

"Okay. Are you guys going to get hit by the storm?"

"Yes, everyone else is at the store to get more supplies. We will probably be here a couple more days than planned."

"But you guys will be okay."

"Yes. Did Dad come there?"

"No but he called."

"Did you talk to him? What does he want?"

"Yes, and I am not sure. He wants to meet and see you kids."

"I don't know if I want too."

"The three of you are adults and it's a decision that you have to make but no matter what I love you."

Will had sat up when he heard something in the hallway, Kenzie was standing there; he waved for her to join us.

"Mom, I love you too."

"Can I talk to Nana?" Kenzie asked as Will helped her on the bed.

"If you really want to." I told her with a smile.

"Yes Peazzzee."

I handed her the phone; Will and I laid there and listen to her tell my mom about the weekend so far and all the things that she had done with Will.

"Mommy your phone beep."

"Okay tell nana bye."

"Bye nana, I love you." Before she handed me my phone.

"Mom, I have to go everyone is coming back and we need to help unload."

"Okay, I love you keep safe and in touch."

"I will. I love you too."

/

Will made sure the fire in the living room was still going, while I put Kenzie on the couch and checked on the soup before going to get Jack out of his crib. I also grabbed extra blankets and the DVD player, before going back in the living room.

"Will could you move the pack-n- play over a little?"

"Sure Cher." He looked confused,

"I have a plan but I am going to need your help." I told him as I sat Jack next to Kenzie.

"Kenzie can you play with Jack for a couple of minutes?"

She nodded before she started talking to him. I walked over to Will.

"At the top of our closet there is extra blankets can you get them for me."

"Sure what are we doing?"

"Building a fort." I whispered.

"Okay then." He started laughing as he went down the hall.

I took the blankets I already had and folded them to fit in the bottom of the pack-n-play, it would give the kids a little more cushion, then I put the movie in the DVD player and sat it where I could plug it in. Will came back in with the blankets.

"I thought Kenz could climb out of this." He whispered.

"She can but I am hoping that you can help with that." I looked over to make sure that she wasn't paying attention.

"How would you like my help?"

"Well right now I need this to be your idea."

"Okay and later."

"We will definitely have to see."

We put a blanket in for them to cover up with and had two to put over the top and sides.

"Kenz look what Will made you and Jack."

"What is it?" she asked a little confused.

"A fort that only you and Jack can get in and your momma put the DVD player in there." He told her.

"Can we get it now?"

"Yes and we can start the movie and put the top on it." He told her.

I put Jack in while Will lifted Kenzie in and she turned on the movie.

"Kenzie it is really important that you don't climb out."

"Okay." As she went back to the movie.

"Thank you." I told Will before giving him a kiss.

"You are welcome."

/

Once everyone was back we had unloaded everything from the cars into the living room.

"I bought extra of all kinds of clothes." Emily told us.

"I made vegetable soup for dinner and the kids are watching a movie." I told them.

"Why don't we bring the firewood that is the SUV in the garage in and then we can pull the other one and leave the rest of it there." Morgan suggested.

"Where are we going to put it?" Garcia asked.

"The closet under the stairs should be big enough." Reid

"Let's get as much in there as possible." Hotch

"I'll put the food up." Haley

"I'll help." Garcia

"JJ and I can separate the clothes." Emily told them.

"We can go to my room." I told her as I checked on Kenzie.

The guys were starting to carry in firewood as Emily and I grabbed the bags with clothes in it.

/

"You really did buy a little of everything." I told her as I was pulling things out of the bags.

"Yes, better safe than sorry. Although I had to guess on some of the guys." She replied.

"Was the trip okay?"

"It wasn't bad. Although we put Garcia in charge of the blankets so there is no telling on the colors. How was everything here?"

"Not bad. The kids ate and then took naps while Will and I laid down for a little bit. My mom called."

"So there was no fun time?" she asked laughing.

"No and now let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

"Have you talked to him?" I asked trying to be serious.

"No, I can't bring myself to do it."

"Why not? Didn't you two hook up the other night?"

"You know me. What if that's all he wants is a hook up after we have gone to the bar and I tell him I want more? It could ruin our friendship."

"Emily, you are being about as crazy as I was being. Morgan likes you too, but neither of you will admit it to the other person."

"If we did have a relationship it could split up the team and neither of us is willing to do that."

"You told me that I needed to talk to Will and be open with him. You were right and I felt better so wouldn't you feel better if you at least knew how he felt."

"Probably but then how do I deal with knowing."

"Depends on what he says. I mean if he tells you he has feelings for you, which he does, have a good time. Make sure you lock the door and aren't loud when you are." I didn't get to finish before Will interrupted me.

"Maybe I should have yelled down the hell before bringing her in." he told us with a laugh.

He was holding Kenzie's hand and she looked worried.

"Usually that's a good idea when it's just the two of us talking." Emily laughing.

"Will tell her it is better to talk then to not know."

I watched as he put Kenzie on the bed next to me and then sat down on the edge.

"From a guy's point of view it is." He told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Honestly because women change their minds every five minutes and it gets very confusing." He told us.

I started laughing, while Emily shook her head.

"Okay, I'll think about it." As she stood up and went to the door.

"Everyone come get your clothes." She yelled.

"Is the movie over?" I asked Kenzie.

"Nope, I wanted you." She told me.

"Okay then." As I looked at Will.

He shrugged his shoulders.

/

After everyone had left our room I started putting our clothes away, while Will went and grabbed a couple of piece of firewood for our room.

"Mommy are we staying extra time?"

"Yes, we are supposed to get a lot of snow."

"Everyone is going to their rooms to relax for a little bit." Will as he walked back in carry four pieces of wood.

"Are we stuck here?" she asked looking scared.

I turned and went to sit on the bed next to her; Will had started the fire and then shut the door then joined us on the bed.

"You are going to be just fine. All of us are." I told her.

"Okay."

"I think maybe we should cuddle."

"Will too."

"Of course." I told her smiling.

I pulled the covers back and put Kenzie in the bed climbing in beside her; Will laid beside me, he had somehow managed to wrap his arms around both of us.

"Mommy, can I lay like I did before?"

"Yes." As she climbed in the middle of us.

"I could stay like this." I told him.

"That makes two of us." He replied.

"Me too." Kenzie piped in.

She stayed quiet for about a minute before she realized something.

"If we are staying extra does that mean Will is too?"

"Yes, he can't go home until we get back."

"Can we stay here for a real long time?"

"We don't know how long we will be here. Are you okay with me staying?"

"Yes"

"Why do you want to stay a long time?" I asked slightly worried.

"Cause then Will can stay longer but I don't want him to miss his mommy."

I started laughing, so did Will; Kenzie was going to keep pushing the issue.

"Do you want to know a secret?"


	14. Chapter 14

"If I tell you the secret you can't tell anyone." I tried to explain.

"No one?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes, none of your aunts or uncles."

"Okay, I won't tell them." She told me.

I looked at Will smiling.

"Tell her."

"Kenz, you know that after we leave here I have to go back home." He started, trying not to upset her.

"Yes, we are going to come see you."

"You and Mommy are coming to visit but after that I am going to come home with the two of you."

"To visit us?" she was confused.

"No, Will is going to come to live with us." I told her.

Kenzie was quiet; I couldn't tell if she was happy or confused.

"Kenzie unless you don't want me too." He told her.

"Forever?" She asked

"Forever what?" he asked

"Are you going to stay with us forever?"

"Yes, that is the plan." He told her.

"Okay but I hope you like the Wiggles." She was being completely serious.

Will and I started laughing, Kenzie looked at us.

"You and I can teach Will about the Wiggles." I told her.

"Okay." She told us.

/

2 hours later

We were all sitting around on the living room. Garcia and Kevin were sitting on the love seat with Spencer; Emily and Morgan were each sitting in one of the chairs; Haley, Hotch, and Rossi were sitting on the couch, while Will and I were sitting on the floor; everyone was talking to different people while Kenzie and Jack were sitting on the floor coloring.

"I have an idea." Morgan announced.

"We should all be afraid." Garcia laughing.

"Baby girl I am hurt. We are supposed to learning more about each other, so why don't we go around the room and each of us tell the group something we don't know." He told us.

"You want us to tell our secrets." Spencer

"Yes and I am including everyone in this room." He explained.

"Sounds like a plan just remember the small people." Rossi, looking down at Kenzie and Jack.

"Who is going first?" Hotch asked.

"Morgan's idea he should go first." I told them.

"Petite, you probably already know the secrets we are going to share." He told me.

"I could but you won't know until you tell us."

"Until I was about 6 Sarah used to dress me up and put make up on me. I swear my mom thought I was going to be a cross dresser." He admitted.

"Please tell me there are pictures of that." Emily laughing.

"None that can be found. Who's next?"

"I told my mother that I was in college but instead I used the money she gave me to travel." Emily admitted.

"Where did you go?" Garcia asked.

"We had been living here, so I went and travel Europe like I had always wanted to see it." She explained.

"She didn't notice you went to school for another year?" Kevin asked.

"No, luckily I was good at school so I did summer classes to make up for the time. Who's next?" She shrugged.

'I used to tie Jessica's hair in knots when she would sleep." Haley

"Why?" Will asked.

"I thought it was funny." Haley laughing.

"I bet she hated you." Rossi

"No, she would just follow me around more."

"I joined a play to get Haley to talk to me." Hotch admitted.

All the women awed.

"He was a cute pirate." Haley

"I saw that picture." Kenzie announced.

"You did." Haley

"Can the rest of us see it?" Rossi laughing.

"No." Hotch

"But you were cute." Kenzie

"Thank you Kenzie."

"You're welcome." She told him before she went back to coloring.

"Who's going next?" Hotch

"The first year after I retired I did nothing but drink and smoked cigars." Rossi

"That's not a secret." Morgan laughing.

"Yes, but what you don't is that I didn't write a book or watch TV, I only listened to Tony Bennett records." He finished.

"Why?" Will asked.

"I needed to decompress."

"That makes so much sense." Garcia

"I will second that." Emily

"Garcia your next." Rossi

"I don't think I have any secrets." She admitted

"Come on you must have at least one." Spencer

"When we worked with the FBI I tried to get Prince Williams phone number." She told the group.

I already knew that one; I was in the office with here.

"You didn't get it." Emily

"No, someone stopped me and then they took their system away." She went on.

"Who managed to stop you?" Hotch trying not to laugh.

"My gumdrop." As she looked at me.

"I had too. We both need jobs."

"Kevin you turn." Garcia beaming.

"I started working for the FBI because I was caught after hacking five of their systems." He told us.

"Five systems." Emily

"Yes, I really just wanted to see if I could do it." He finished

"Like Garcia I don't think I have any secrets." Spencer admitted.

"I can think of one thing at least I don't know." Morgan

"What's that?" Spencer

"The actress." Morgan

"We talked for a while after the case and then decided that it wasn't going to work." He told us.

"Why not?" Emily

"She wasn't the right one and she really didn't understand our job or the hours."

As he was talking Kenzie climbed up on lap.

"You will find the right one boy wonder." Garcia told him.

"Only after she has the approval of your big sisters." Haley.

"Marry her first." Morgan

"Gumdrop, Will it's one of the two of you."

I really could only think of one secret and I knew if we didn't tell them Kenzie would.

"Can we tell one secret for both of us?" I asked looking at Will.

"Garcia it's not what you are thinking." I countered before she could get excited.

"Sure you can." Morgan

"Do you want to tell them our secret?" I whispered to Kenzie.

"I can tell them now." She whispered.

"Yes."

"Good because I am excited."

"Kenzie, what secret do you know?" Emily asked.

"Will is doing to come live with me and mommy." She told them.

"Seriously." Garcia

"Yes." Will laughing.

"It's about time." Morgan

"I know other secrets too." Kenzie

"What other secrets?" Garcia asked

"Kenzie you are not allowed to tell the secrets." I told her.

"Come on it may be fun." Morgan

"No."

She leaned up to whispered in my ear.

"Uncle Morgan loves Aunt Emily." She whispered.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"He told my other uncles, I heard him." She was still whispering.

"That's a secret you can go tell your Aunt Em only but whisper it."

"That's no fair." Garcia pouting.

"When she tells me a secret about you, I will let her tell you." I told Garcia as I watched Emily.

Emily looked like she was in shock; she couldn't even look at Morgan.

"Thank you Kenzie." As she gave her a hug.

"You're welcome." Before she came back to sit on my lap.

"Will when are you moving here?" Haley asked.

"It'll probably take about a month to get everything done."

I watched Emily get up.

"I'll be right back." As she went up the stairs.

We all watched her go up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Spencer asked.

"She will be. Kenzie go whisper to Uncle Morgan what you told Aunt Em." I told her.

"Okay." As she got up and went over to him.

Once she was done and came sat back down on my lap.

"Now you need to go talk to her." I told him.

"I can't." he replied.

"You can and you will."

"Do you really think you are going to win an argument with JJ?" Rossi asked.

"Morgan go upstairs and talk to her." I told him again.

"Fine but when she kicks me out of the room, I am sleeping in yours." He told me as he got up.

"That's fine. You, Will and Kenzie can share the bed."

"Hold on why am I sharing a bed with Morgan." Will asked.

Morgan went up the stairs, not saying a word.

"Because she is not going to kick him out." I told Will.

"Are you going to fill the rest of us in?" Haley

"If everyone thinks real hard you will figure it out."

"It's about time. Hold how did Kenzie know?" Garcia asked.

"I told you all that she hears everything and she heard a conversion between Morgan and the guys."

"Little ears here everything." Haley.

"I will second that one."

/

Morgan knocked on the bedroom door, wondering if she was going to answer it. When she answered the door he could tell he wasn't who she expected to be standing there.

"Why did you knock?" Emily asked as she went and sat on her bed.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He told her as he shut the door and then went and sat across from her.

"Everyone still telling secrets."

"No, Kenzie told the last secret."

"I am grateful JJ didn't let her blurt out anything she has heard."

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed a minute. Did JJ tell you?"

"No, she had Princess whisper it to me."

"Did you say it?"

"Yes" he admitted.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I meant it."

"Morgan did you mean like you love JJ or Garcia?" she asked.

"No, I am in love with you Emily."

She sat there not saying anything she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Emily, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." He explained.

"I love you too." She told him in a whisper.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, I am glad everyone is enjoying this story. Tell me what you think about the Emily and Morgan conversion. I could always see her with Morgan or Hotch. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I was away for the weekend and then my computer decided it was done working. So hopefully I will get another chapter uploaded this week.**

* * *

Kenzie had fallen asleep on my lap; while the rest of us sat there talking. Morgan and Emily were still upstairs and no one was going to interrupt them.

"It started snowing." Spencer as he looked out the window.

"Is it going to get any colder?" Haley asked.

"The temp is not supposed to drop until tomorrow, so we should all be good in our own beds tonight." Garcia told her.

"Tomorrow we can decide if we move out here or light the fireplaces in our rooms." Hotch told us.

"I am going to put Kenzie in her bed tonight. I just need to turn on the heater." I told them.

"Is it up high enough?" Haley

"Yeah and there is nothing around it for her to climb on." I replied.

"Where's it at? I can go turn it on." Will told me.

"Thanks. You can't miss it when you go in, I just want to make sure she is asleep."

"It's no problem." He replied as he got up.

"Are you guys staying in your apartment?" Rossi asked.

"I think we haven't really talked about that yet."

"Are you still trying to believe it?" Garcia

"Yes, it's what I want but it still feels unreal." I explained as I looked down at Kenzie.

Garcia knew I hated talking about myself and now that included Will so I was going to say as little as possible.

"It's on but I think it's going to take some time to get the room warmed up." Will coming back into the room.

"JJ do you want to put her in the pack n play with Jack?" Haley

"No, I am afraid she will wake up."

"I love you all but I am heading to bed." Garcia told us as she stood up.

"Good night guys." Kevin as he got up.

"Good luck sleeping." I told them laughing

"I am going up too." Spencer.

"I am praying for thick walls." Garcia as she headed up the stairs.

"Good night" Rossi told them.

/

"I am going to go change." Hotch getting up.

"Do you care to keep an eye on Jack?" Haley asked looking at me.

"Of course not."

"Thanks." As she followed Hotch down the hall.

"Rossi your awful quiet over there." I told him.

"I am just sitting back and watching, you know me." He told me.

"What are you learning?"

"That Emily and Morgan have finally stopped being stubborn; Hotch and Haley have worked whatever was going on with them out and are going to be fine; Spencer is still trying to figure out all the relationships and he is slowly starting to understand them." He explained.

"And Garcia and me." I was more than curious to see what he thought and Will looked curious too.

"I am not sure about Kitten and Kevin they seem to want very different things but love is a funny thing and only time will tell. You Bella are the easiest, I have not seen you smile this much since I have joined the team and it looks great on you. The three of you are going to be just fine together and Kenzie already knows that. I will only give the two of you one piece of advice, no matter what happens fight for each other and the family that you are creating." He told us.

"Thank you." I told.

"Thank you for the advice." Will

"It's no problem, I am going to get some sleep." He told us he got up.

"Good night."

/

Twenty minutes later I was laying across the bed waiting for Will to finish changing.

"Cher, climb under the covers." He told me as he walked back in the room.

"I was going to I was just waiting on you."

"Oh yeah and why were you waiting on me?"

"Who else is going to be my pillow?"

We both climbed under the covers and I laid my head on his chest.

"Pretty soon I'll get to be your pillow when ever you want."

"We still have a lot to figure out."

"I know and we will but we don't have to do it all right now." As he kissed me.

"I just want it to feel real." I tried to explain.

"Jennifer it is real, I am coming to be with you and Kenzie."

"I love you." As I reached up and kissed him.

It quickly turned heated, we were touching each other as much as we could. Will always made me feel wanted and loved; his mouth never left mine as he entered me. Once we were done, I insisted that we both get dressed encase Kenzie didn't sleep all night.

"I have said this before but I don't know how I got so lucky for you to walk into our lives."

"Cher, you walked into my life and since that day my life has only gotten better."

"Will do you remember when I told you that you are special?"

"Yes because I couldn't buckle the car seat."

"I meant that you are special because you made me believe in love again but more importantly because of the man that you are. You didn't run when you found out about Kenzie and this has never just been about sex. I respect you twice as much for those two reasons; you're a better man then any I have had in my life."

"Jennifer, I don't know how any man could ever walk away from you or Kenzie. It kills me to think that someone hurt you I just want to be the person that you both deserve."

"As long as you are you that is all we both need."

Before he could reply we both heard the small knock on the door, he was out of the bed before I could even move; opening the door to Kenzie.

"Bad dream." She whispered.

"Princess come here." Will as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Come snuggle close." I told her.

"It's cold in my room."

Her little arms were cold.

"Kenzie I need to go check on Jack."

"Hurry back."

"How about we read a book while mommy is checking on Jack?" I heard Will ask as I walked out of the room.

She was right the heater had stopped working; Jacks little arms were cold, I wrapped him in a blanket before I picking him. I stood there for a minute trying to decide if I was going to put him in bed with us or take him to Hotch and Haley, then I heard their door opening.

"JJ?" Haley

"The heater stopped working, I was debating on if I should knock or take him with me."

"Thanks. Aaron's passed out, so I can take him." She told me smiling.

"Well I hope you at least had a little alone time." As I handed her Jack.

"Probably as much as you did. I am a little jealous of Emily and Garcia." She replied.

"Me too." I told her with a laugh before turning to go back to my room.

* * *

**Sorry, this isn't a long chapter but a little bit more drama in the next chapter and what happened between Emily and Morgan. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, I was a little more than surprised that Kenzie had not woke me up. I slowly got up putting on a pair of slippers and made my way down the hall. I could hear Will, Morgan, and Hotch talking.

"Hey, I thought you would sleep a little longer." Will as I walked into the kitchen.

"What are you three doing? Where's Kenzie?"

"We were talking about the snow." Morgan told me.

"She fell back asleep on the couch." Will

"Did we get a lot of snow?" I asked as I poured a cup of coffee.

"It's up to the window seals." Hotch explained.

"Seriously."

"Yes, and the rooms upstairs are cold. We'll our room is, even with the fireplace going." Morgan

"The heater in the kid's room is done and I don't think using the fireplace in there is a good idea."

"We thought everyone should sleep down here." Hotch

"Plus it's still snowing." Will

"Okay. What time is it?"

"You really don't want to know." Hotch shaking his head

"Almost seven." Will

"I am going back to bed for a little bit." Morgan told us he grabbed a couple pieces of firewood and then headed up the stairs.

"I think I'll follow Morgan's lead." Hotch as he grabbed a couple pieces of wood, before going back down the hall.

"How long have you been up?" I turned to look at Will.

"About an hour. I accidently woke Kenzie when I got of the bed and we came out here so that you could sleep." As he pulled me in his arms.

"We should take her and go back to bed for a little bit. Why were you getting up?"

"Firewood. I was getting cold and I can't let my girls get cold."

"Well this girls wants to go back to bed. I'll get Kenz if you get some firewood."

"Sounds like a plan."

I picked up Kenzie while Will grabbed the firewood before we made our way back down the hall, to our room. Once we were in our room I wrapped Kenzie in a blanket and then laid down next to her; Will started the fire before climbing in bed with us.

Will wrapped his arms around me so that we were spooning.

"Are you both going to be warm enough?" he whispered.

"I have her wrapped up in a blanket and I am in your arms so yes I think we are both going to be fine."

"Cher, close your eyes for a little bit."

/

Two hours later.

"Mommy" Kenzie whispered.

"Hey baby." I realized that Will was not in the bed with us.

"Are we stuck?" she asked while hugging Bolo.

"Well, we got more snow so we have to stay some extra time. Remember I told you that."

"But Uncle Hotch said it's really cold."

"I know but we are going to have a big slumber party in the living room with everybody."

"Can I sleep with you and Will again?"

"Yes you can. Are you okay with Will coming to live with us?"

"Yes he's nice, funny and loves us." She told me with a smile.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I know. Can he be my daddy like Uncle Hotch is Jacks?"

"Kenzie, right now I can't answer that. I can tell you that Will does love you and is going to make sure that you're safe."

"Like Uncle Hotch does Jack." She told me with a big smile.

I had to laugh, she was smarted then most four year olds. I didn't hear Will come back in the room.

"You two sound like you are having fun." He told us.

"We were just talking." I told him.

"Do I get to be in on the secret?" he asked with a smile.

"Not yet, right now I think it's just between us girls." I told him smiling at Kenzie.

"Even if I say Please." As he laughed.

"Nope, it's not as cute as when Kenz says it."

"I can agree with that. Your phone has rang a couple of times and breakfast is ready." He told me as he handed me my phone.

I looked at my phone I had missed calls from my sister and brother, this couldn't be good.

"Let's go get breakfast and then I'll call them back." As I got out of bed.

"Can Bolo go with me?"

"Yes but please do not try to feed him breakfast."

"Okay." As she put on her slippers.

/

We walked back to the kitchen, almost everyone was sitting around the table; Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were gone.

"Kenz, please sit at the table while I fix you a plate."

I watched her go sit next to Emily. I fixed both of our plates at the same time putting some scrambled eggs, bacon and butter toast on both plates; before I went to sit next to her.

"Please eat all of it." I told Kenzie.

"Okay."

"Where is the rest of the guys?" Will asked.

"Checking on the water heater and seeing if there is any back-up generators." Emily replied with a smile.

"What's wrong with the water heater?" I asked.

"Nothing, Morgan thinks it may be gas which means we can still take hot showers." Haley

"Mommy, bacon is soggy." Kenzie.

"How is bacon soggy?" Kevin asked.

"Like this." As she picked up the bacon and waved it around.

"She means it's not crunchy. Please put it on my plate and stop waving it around." I told her as I put my bacon on her plate.

"Thank you." She told me with a big smile.

"Water heater is gas, stove is gas, and we have back-up generator." Morgan as he came back in the room, Hotch and Rossi right behind him.

"Hot shower." Garcia mumbled.

'And the generators are full." Rossi

/

My phone rang, I looked at the number before answering my sister's call.

"Hello."

"It's about time you answered." Lauren replied.

"Some of us were sleeping."

"Kenzie let you sleep that long."

"Yes, my kid likes me."

"You must trying to be a smart ass."

"Wow and you're the nice one."

She started laughing.

"Mom said you were stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes, but I'll take snow over earth quakes any day."

"Dad called me"

"Yeah, so you're also the lucky one."

"Jen he has seen you and peanut."

"I figured that already."

"You're not alone."

"How could you guess?"

"Where is my niece?"

"Sitting here eating."

"Can I have more bacon?"

I notice Will look at me.

"Yes." I told her

He stood up to get it.

"Remember it has to be crunchy." I told him.

"She eats like you huh?" Lauren

"Now who's being the smart?"

"You learned from the best and she is too much like you."

"I am in so much. The other day she decided to jump from the table to the sled."

"Did it work?"

"She was stopped."

"At least it wasn't a twenty foot tree."

"For the record that was not my idea and I made it back down without breaking anything."

We both laughed.

"Back to the reason I called."

"If you must."

"Have you thought about it?"

"No, and right now I'm not going too. What did you say?"

"We were all fine and whatever he thinks he is getting out of this he wasn't and he wasn't hurting anyone again. I also told him to leave you and peanut alone."

"You and Chris have both said that but I am confused by why."

"Do you want to see him?"

"I don't know, I don't understand why you don't have questions."

"Jen you're not alone. I'll explain more later."

"Lauren."

She knew I hated when they tried to protect me, she had been doing it for as long as I could remember. When she went to college Chris and my other sister, Sarah took on the job.

"He's an ass and I don't mean for just leaving, he was that way long before he walked out."

"I don't remember that much. Have you talked to Mom?"

"Yes and she is going to see him today." She told me, I could tell she was upset.

"I guess she needs answers. She said it was each of our decision."

"He is going to try his best to worm his way back into this family and I think it's a bad idea. I am glad you don't remember that much about him."

"I guess." I wasn't sure that she was right.

"Jen."

"You are probably right. I'll make the decision when I have too."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Call me later."

"Okay bye."

/

Once we hung up everyone looked at me, I should have taken the call in another room.

"Everything okay?" Will asked from across the table.

"Yeah Lauren was just voicing her opinion."

"On anything you want to talk about right now?" Emily asked as she glanced down at Kenzie.

"No, she wanted to know if I was going to see my dad."

"We are going to move mattress out here tonight." Hotch told me.

"Can we play in the snow?" Kenzie, who was hugging Bolo.

"It's to cold to play in the snow and right now it's taller than you." Morgan explained.

"But we are okay and you have games and a ton of movies. We can play and color." I tried to explain.

"I want to go home now." She whispered as she put her head in my side.

Everyone at the table looked me, I knew she was scared and that today was not going to be fun. I just didn't have any idea on how to make her feel better.

"I know but remember I told you that everything was going to be okay and you were going to be safe." I whispered trying to keep her calm.

"Mommy." She was now crying.

"Are you done eating?"

"Yes."

"Hold on to Bolo. Guys, whatever plan you come up with is fine with me." I told them as I picked her up.

"Where are you going?" Garcia asked.

"I am going to cuddle with Kenz for a little bit."

Everyone nodded. I knew if I didn't get her calmed down she would never let me out of her site and that would make it harder for me to help them later. I loved her but she had definitely made my life a little harder and right now was one of those times I knew everyone could see it on my face. I felt ashamed for feeling this way.

/

Once we were in the bedroom, we both laid in the bed while she cried and I tried to tell her everything was going to be okay; I wanted to cry with her. Twenty minutes later she had cried herself to sleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I was trying to be quiet.

"I wanted to check on you." Emily whispering as she stepped into the room.

"She's asleep." As I sat up.

"How are you?" she asked siting at the edge of the bed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What happened last night?"

"We talked and got everything out in the open."

"And"

"We are going to take things one step at a time. I am still not sure how that's going to work since we have already hooked up. But we are going to try it."

"It will work, the two of you are meant to be together."

"Thank you for not letting her tell everyone what she heard and having her tell Morgan."

"I wouldn't do that to either of you. Do you feel better?"

"Yes and we both admitted that we loved each other. We also don't want it to come between the team but honestly I am not sure how Pen is going to feel about us seeing each other."

"She will be fine and the whole team has the both of yours backs."

"We have yours too. How are you really feeling?"

"Right now, like a bad mom."

"JJ you are one of the best mothers I know."

"Thank you but I knew she was scared about being stuck and I didn't stop the conversion. Then I didn't know how to calm her down, sometimes I feel like Haley does a better job with her then I do."

"That's not true. Kenzie adores you and you are allowed to be tired and unsure sometimes."

"I love Kenzie more than anything in this world but sometimes it's hard to be the only parent; especially with our job."

"Do you think it will be easier once Will is with the two of you?"

"I don't know. I know that he wants to be with us but I also don't expect him to stop everything when we get called on a case and I am not home for days."

"So you are going to have Haley keep watching her?"

"Yes. I really need to talk to Hotch about not traveling as much."

"Does Will not want to keep her when were gone?"

"I haven't asked him but do you really think he's not going to feel like a babysitter if that happens."

"No, he's going to feel like a father."

Neither of us had heard the door open.

"She's right, Cher." Will as he stood in the door way.


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you like this chapter. This chapter came out way easier than the one before. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"_I haven't asked him but do you really think he's not going to feel like a babysitter if that happens."_

"_No, he's going to feel like a father."_

_Neither of us had heard the door open._

"_She's right, Cher." Will as he stood in the door way.  
_

/

I could see that I had hurt him, just by the look in his eyes.

"Will" I started before he interrupted me.

"I was just checking on you." As he turned and started back down the hall.

"Go get him." Emily whispered.

I jumped out of the bed, going in to the hallway.

"Will"

"It is okay." As he turned to look at me.

"Please come talk to me."

I watched as he walked back towards me.

"We don't need to talk, I understand."

"I am sorry." As I turned to go back into the bedroom.

I was going to ruin one of the best things that has ever happened to me all because I was scared and really the worst thing was I did remember my parents doing the same thing. I went back in the bedroom, trying not to cry.

"Em, I really need sometime alone."

"JJ he loves you." As she stood up and hugged me.

"I am going to lose him." I whispered in tears.

"No you're not."

"I just want to be alone."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

I climbed in the bed as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. I cuddled up next to Kenzie and let the tears fall.

/

Emily walked back in the living room, everyone was sitting between the couches and the chairs but she didn't see Will.

"What happened?" Morgan from the couch.

"A misunderstanding. Where did Will go?" she asked.

"He looked upset when he came back in I told him he could go to our room." He explained.

"Is JJ okay?" Garcia asked, she was staring down the hallway, from the chair.

"No but she will be once they talk. I need to go talk to him, this is partly my fault." Emily explained.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"Short story. We all know JJ was doubting herself when she took Kenzie to the bedroom and we were talking about when Will moves there and he heard part of the conversion and from his point it didn't sound right but she was trying to say something completely different." She explained.

"Let me talk to him, it might be better coming from one of the guys." Morgan getting up.

"Please convenience him to talk to her. She's really upset that she hurt him." Emily told him.

"I will do my best." He told her before going up the steps.

/

I laid in the bed crying, feeling sorry for myself. It wasn't even noon yet and I had already felt like I wasn't being a good mother to Kenzie and now I was sure Will hated me; I did want him to be a father to Kenzie but I felt like that was asking to much of him. I felt Kenzie stir next to me.

"Mommy" as she looked up.

"Yes baby." Quickly trying to wipe my eyes.

"Why you cry?"

"I am okay, just a little sad."

"Don't be sad. I love you." As she gave me a hug

"I love you too. Even when I am far away and not with you every night."

"I know."

"Kenzie you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I want you to always remember that."

"I will. You the best mommy."

This only made me cry more, my four-year old was comforting me.

/

Morgan knocked on the door of his and Emily's room.

"Come in." Will, he was sitting on Emily's bed.

"Hey, I was seeing how you were doing." Morgan told him as he walked in and shut the door.

"Confused." Will admitted.

"You can talk to me about." Morgan as he sat down.

"I shouldn't. Your JJ's friend and we both know she likes to keep things private."

"That she does but I am also your friend and we all know something is wrong."

"I love her, I love both of them but Jennifer seems to keep doubting that. She told Emily that I would feel like a full-time baby sitter if I kept Kenzie while you were away on cases but she hasn't even talked to me about it."

"JJ is like having another little sister and I love her but she is also the hardest person to get to know. Can I ask what you see happening when you move?"

"The three of us being a family. The other day Kenzie asked if I could be her daddy and when I told Jennifer I explained that I couldn't live there and at least not be a father figure to Kenzie. I thought she understood that but now I don't know."

"You know she has trust issues."

"I do and we have talked about it and the reasons why. I never want to hurt either of them but I also don't know how to convenience her that I am not like the other men that have been in her life."

"I think you already have or she would have kept putting off you meeting Kenzie. She doesn't just doubt you; we have all watched her doubt herself about being a good mom and being good at her job."

"She was doubting herself earlier with Kenzie?"

"Yes, that's why Emily went to talk to her. I don't know what all they were talking about but I do know that JJ loves you and right she is upset that she hurt you."

"I let her walk away and didn't talk to her when she asked me too."

"We both know sometimes it's better to think before you talk."

"Your right. I need to talk to her, now I get to walk past everyone feeling like an ass."

"Rossi's been divorced twice, Hotch is married, and I just admitted my feelings for Emily last night; we have all looked like asses before. Spencer and Kevin are the only two that have not made the walk." Morgan standing up.

"Thanks for talking to me." Will getting up.

"No problem, you just joined a large, loud, and nosey family."

"Maybe, I have to get JJ to talk to me first." Will told him as they walked out of the room.

"She will, she is slightly stubborn." Morgan as they came down the stairs.

"Slightly?" Will looking at the group.

"Okay more than slightly but it's all part of her charm." Morgan, making some of the others chuckle.

/

I heard the door open, I didn't look up because I assumed it was Emily again.

"Will" Kenzie

"Princess are you and mommy cuddling?" he asked, I felt him sit behind me but I didn't turn around I knew my eyes were red.

"Yes, Mommy sad." She told him.

"Can you please go see Aunt Em, while I try to make mommy feel better?"

"Yes. Love you mommy." As she climbed over me.

"I love you." I whispered.

Will helped Kenzie off the bed and I assumed Emily was at the end of the hall waiting on her. He shut the door back and walked back over to the bed.

"I shouldn't have walked away." He started.

"It's okay." I was still trying not to cry.

"Jennifer it's not okay; you wanted to talk."

"Will, I get it. All I do is manage to hurt you and I am not being fair to you. Hell, I am probably not being fair to Kenzie either."

"Stop trying to put up that wall between us. You wanted to explain to me what Emily and you were talking about and I let you walk away."

"And?"

"Cher, please look at me. I know that I hurt you when I didn't come in here to talk to you and that I let you down."

"You let me down?"

He was right I was hurting because he didn't come after me.

"Yes."

"You told me that you were not letting me go but that's what you did. I am sorry that I hurt you, I tried to explain what we were talking about but you just let me walk away." I still had my back towards him.

"I didn't know how to feel. Jennifer I love you but I feel like you doubt it sometimes."

That was all it took for me to get mad enough to turn around and look at him.

"I doubt it? You came here to meet Kenzie and then I ask you to come live with us and I told you about my past and why I put off you meeting her but you doubt that I know you love me. Do you think I would have done any of those things if I doubted that you loved me? I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed or that I just wanted a full-time babysitter for my daughter. Do you doubt that I love you?"

"I don't doubt that you love me and I don't feel overwhelmed nor would I feel like a full-time babysitter. I also know that it was hard for you to open up to me or have me meet Kenzie. I need you to see this from my side."

"Fine."

"Please don't shut down or start putting up a wall."

"Okay."

"The other day, I told you that I could not see living with you without at least being a father figure to Kenzie and I meant that. Jennifer, I didn't run away when you told me you had a child and I have always known that she comes first; part of you had to know that I had fallen in love with her before I met her. She's a part of you how could I not love her. I don't completely understand why you would think that I wouldn't want to be a part of her life and help you raise her."

I sat there for minute, thinking about his words.

"It's not that I don't want you to be a father to Kenzie, I do. I don't know how to let that happen and a part of me is still scared that this is too much for you and you are going to realize that. I am trying not to make thing easier but I can't seem to get it right. Yes, I knew that you loved Kenzie before you came here. I meant it when I told you that you were special and the reasons why. I am so sorry that I hurt you that's not what I wanted."

"Cher, I am sorry. I was upset and I thought walking away made more sense than arguing."

"Tell me that. Please don't just leave, I hate that feeling."

"Will you tell me what you and Emily were talking about?"

"She knew I was upset because I didn't feel like I was comforting Kenzie, we were talking about how much I have been traveling and how I feel like Haley is better with her then I am. She was asking what was going to happen after you moved and we haven't talked. You heard me say that I didn't want you to feel like a babysitter."

"You are a great mother and I want to help you raise her. I am sorry I jumped to conclusion from now on I will talk to you and I won't let you walk away from me again."

"I love you, the only person I love more than you is Kenzie."

"I love you too. I have another question."

"Okay."

"Yesterday when you told your mom about me moving in with you; you whispered it. Can I ask why?"

"You think it's because I was unsure about you moving, it's not. I have always been close with my mom and when I got pregnant and wasn't married I felt like I disappointed her. I didn't want her to be upset that we were going to live. She sounded happy for us."

"I understand even as adults we try to make our parents happy."

"Are we okay? I still want to talk about everything but are we okay."

"Yes, we are going to have disagreement but we are always going to be okay." He explained as he put his arms around me.

"Can we get Kenzie and just stay in here?" I asked.

"If I didn't think the two of you would get cold I would, but we should get back in there."

"They all know. I hate that they all know."

"It's okay. They have all had fights, I don't ever want to see you cry because you are sad again."

"I thought I lost you."

"Never."


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have rewritten it a couple different times. **

* * *

Will and I walked back into the living room; I was surprised that only Morgan, Emily, Rossi and Kenzie were sitting there but slightly relived.

"Mommy." She yelled as she jumped of Emily's lap and coming running towards me.

"I told you she would be back." Emily looking up.

"Where is everyone?" Will sitting down on the love seat.

I sat down next to Will as Kenzie climbed up in between us and snuggled to my side.

"Garcia and Haley went to take showers." Emily told them.

"Hotch took Jack to lay down and Kevin went to start picking up things in their room." Morgan

"And Spence?"

"He's grounded to his room." Rossi

"Why?" Will, looking confused.

"He started talking about certain things that upset Princess, so he got in trouble." Rossi explained.

"What was he talking about?"

"The snow." Kenzie whispered.

"Kenzie, I promise that no matter what you are going to be okay." I tried again to reassure her.

"It didn't help when he opened the curtain." Emily whispered.

"Mommy the snow is tall as me." She whispered.

I watched Will lean over and whisper something to her; she shook her head yes before he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." He replied going down the hall.

I was really confused but she seemed to relax a little.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked looking at me.

"Yes, we both are. I have to stop trying to control everything."

"Good." Morgan smiling.

Will walked back in carrying Bolo and a blanket handing them to Kenzie.

"Thank you." Kenzie told him as she hugged Bolo.

"You are very welcome." He smiled.

I shook my head.

"Kenzie do you want to watch a movie?" I asked hoping it would distract her.

"Yes."

I went grabbed the DVD player and headphone plus a movie.

"Thank you." As she put on the headphones.

I watched as she hit the play button before asking any questions.

"Did you come up with a plan?"

"Today is going to be a relax kind of day." Morgan

"Everyone can do what they want for lunch and dinner and then tonight we can move the mattress down here." Rossi

"I think I will need to keep our mattress in our room until after Kenzie goes to sleep. She won't fall asleep if everyone is talking."

"Haley said the same thing about Jack." Emily.

"All the rooms upstairs have two beds so we thought we could just bring those down and keep the beds down here where they are." Morgan explained.

"Sounds like a good plan." Will, looking down at Kenzie.

She was still hugging Bolo, put moving to get more comfortable.

"I should probably fix her something for lunch." I told him when I realized it was after one.

"Anything in particular." He asked.

"I thought soup and a sandwich."

"I was going to make grilled cheese." Morgan told me.

"That sounds good." Emily.

"Anyone else want one?" Morgan asked us all as he got up.

"If you're offering I'll take on." Rossi.

I patted Kenzie on the shoulder, she looked at me taking off her headphones.

"Uncle Morgan is making grilled cheese do you want one?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm getting you some soup too."

"Not a lot." As she put the headphones back on.

"Morgan, I'll help you." Will as he stood up.

Kenzie watched as he walked towards the kitchen, before going back to the movie.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Rossi, before he went up the stairs.

/

"JJ, I am sorry." She told me lowly.

"For what?"

"I asked you about Will keeping her."

"None of it was your fault. I keep trying not to put everything on him at once but I haven't talked to him about it. I need to talk to him before I assume things."

We both noticed Kenzie glance towards the kitchen.

"I think she knows what she wants."

"Yeah, she asked me if he was going to be her daddy." I whispered.

"It will happen like it is supposed to."

"I know I just need to stop trying to control it."

"You wouldn't be her mom if you weren't trying to protect her."

"Did Spence really get in trouble?"

"No, he said he was going to relax for a while."

"After we eat, I may do the same thing."

Emily started laughing.

"I think is everyone's plan. If we all do our own thing then no one gets aggravated at anyone else."

"This last case was too long, I love all of you but I just really want to spend time with Kenzie and Will."

"I know, I'm pretty sure Hotch and Garcia felt the same way. Honestly, I would like to spend time with Morgan."

"Ladies it's ready." Will told us.

"Okay." Emily replied.

I helped Kenzie put the DVD player up, before I went and put her at the table. I went fixed her small bowl of soup and some juice, after giving it to her I went to fix my food. Will and I each sat on one side of her.

"Uncle Morgan this is good." She told him smiling.

"Princess, I am thrilled that you like it." He replied.

/

After we finished eating Will and I grabbed the DVD player and some firewood before taking Kenzie back to our room.

"What are we doing?" Kenzie asked

"We are going to spend time together, just the three of us." I explained to her.

"Okay." She smiled.

Will started the fire as I put Kenzie on the bed.

"I forgot Bolo."

"I'll go get Bolo." Will as he went out the door.

"Mommy, I call Nana."

"In a little bit, I need to charge my phone."

"Here you go." Will coming back in the room with Bolo.

"Thank you." As she took Bolo from him.

"Okay, tell me and Will what's wrong." I told her as I climbed in the bed with her.

"I scared." She told us.

"What are you scared off?" Will asked as he sat down on her other side.

"We stuck, I can't see Nana or any of my friends."

"Baby we are only going to be here for a couple extra days. You will see all your friends at the end of the week and we can go see Nana."

"When?"

"I don't know baby but I promise we will."

"Are you going with us?" she asked Will.

"Not at first but I will be meeting your Nana."

"Kenz will it make you feel better if I call Nana."

"Maybe."

"Will can I use your phone?" I looked at him.

"Of course Cher." as he handed it me.

"I don't if she'll answer because she doesn't know Will's number." I told Kenz.

"Okay."

/

"Hello." A man answered.

I looked at the number quickly before saying anything.

"Who is this?" I asked completely confused.

"Lauren?" he asked.

"No."

"Jenny, its dad."

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't believe he was at my moms.

"Jenny?"

"Yeah, where's mom?"

"She's coming in now. I was hoping to talk to you."

"I am sorry right now I can't do that." I told him as I glanced at Will.

"Okay, I would just like for you to keep an open mind so that we can talk."

"I'll think about. Can I please talk to mom?"

"Sure. Sandy it's Jenny."

I could hear my mom talking to him but not what she was saying.

"Jen, is everything okay?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Kenz would like to talk to you."

"Jen, I'll talk to Kenz and then you please."

"Okay. Kenzie talk to Nana."

I handed her the phone, looking over at Will I mouthed my dad; he shook his head understanding. We listened to Kenzie tell my mom and about the snow, I could tell me mom was trying to comfort her but it didn't look like it was helping.

"Mommy said we come see you." She told her.

"Okay, love you." Before she handed me the phone.

/

"Mom."

"Yeah, I hope I helped she sounds scared."

"That is very true." I replied simply.

"How are you doing with it?"

"Okay, we have plenty of food and firewood. So everything is going to be fine."

"You're upset about your dad answering the phone."

"No just confused."

"I needed answers, just like I am sure you do. Lauren and Kris don't seem to want answers or even to talk about it."

"I don't understand why they don't."

"They are a lot older then you; they just remember more than you do."

"Are you going to explain that to me?"

"When we see each other I will explain everything."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, baby girl I promise. Stop worrying."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

/

I hung up the phone, looking over at Will and Kenzie they were playing Go Fish.

"What are you two doing?"

"Kenzie is teaching me how to play Go Fish." He told me smiling.

"Mommy, you play next time."

"Okay, I'll play."

"Any two's." Will asked her, smiling at me.

"Go fish." She giggled.

I sat back watching them play, we were a family and even though they had just met they both loved each other. Maybe I did this right, they had talked on the phone so much they already knew each other and I was the only one holding back; that needed to change.

"Will, you know what we were talking about earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah." He looked up.

"Is that what you want to happen?"

"Kenzie any three's? Are you talking about the last part of the conversion that you and Emily were having?"

Kenzie handed Will two cards.

"Any fours." She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Go fish." Will told Kenzie.

"Yes, when you are gone overnight as long as you are okay with it."

"I am but maybe we should ask her what she thinks."

"Are you sure?" he had put his cards down.

Kenzie was staring at both of us.

"I am, I want us to be a family."

"Me too." Kenzie announced.

"Then it's official." He laughed.

I looked at Will, he was just smiling I knew we were going to be okay.

"Kenzie when I have to go away with your Aunts and Uncles. Instead of staying all night with Haley, what do you think about staying with Will at our house?" I asked.

"At night?"

"Yes, Aunt Haley will still watch you during the day but when Will gets off work he would pick you up when I am gone."

"Okay but can I stay sometime, so Jack don't miss me."

"Sweetheart, I am sure your Aunt Haley will let you stay if you want to." He told her.

"Okay." She told us with a smile.

We sat there playing card games for another hour before Kenzie fell asleep.

"Do want to stay in my apartment?" I asked Will.

"Yeah it's big enough for the three of us."

"It is."

"Jennifer do you want to stay there?"

"I have six more months on my lease but I had thought about trying to find a place with a yard for her."

"We could look."

"Tell me what you are really thinking. I don't want to make every decision now but I would like to have some things worked out."

"How long have you been in the apartment?"

"Since I moved to Virginia so about six years."

"It would be nice to have a place that is ours, where the three of us can make memories and maybe add to our family."

"He didn't leave there." I whispered.

"I still would like for you to only have good memories in our home and a yard would be nice."

"Okay then we look for places, once you are there. One a completely different note, have you called your mom to let her know what is going on."

"No but I will later."

"Are you going to tell her about you moving here and about us coming to meet her?"

"Yes, she is going to love the two of you."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because I do." Before he kissed me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, it's been a little while since i have updated this one. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will be more about the team.** **Please read and review.**

* * *

The rest of Monday and Tuesday passed without any more worries from Kenzie. I was starting to believe that it was because the three of us had spent the last two days together although we had slept in the living room; for most of both days we had spent the days in the bedroom talking and playing games. It was a nice break for both Will and I to just get to be silly and funny.

"Mommy, I hungry." She whispered, we were still in the living room everyone else was asleep.

"Okay, How about cereal?" I whispered back.

We both climbed off the mattress and she went and sat at the table while I poured her a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"Can I play with Jack today?"

"I don't see why not but I'll talk to Aunt Haley later."

"Okay." As she went back to eating.

I got up and started a pot of coffee, I was trying to be quiet and not wake anyone up.

"After you eat what if I give you a shower and then you let me take one while you read a book." I asked her.

"I don't like shower."

"I know but it will be quick and this way someone else can take a shower when they get up." I explained.

We had tried to not all take showers at the same time, we were leaving hours between two or three of us taking a shower. Kenzie didn't look happy.

"What if I take a shower with you?"

"That would be okay."

"Okay, I am going to go get clothes out of our room. Please finish eating and stay at the table." I told her.

"Okay."

I hurried down the hall into our room, I grabbed each of us a pair of long johns, sweat pants, a shirt, socks and new under garments, then I grabbed the bag with the our shampoo and body wash. I sat them in the bathroom before going back to the kitchen. Kenzie was finishing her cereal so I poured me a cup of coffee.

"More please." She whispered.

"Okay." As a poured some more cereal in her bowl.

/

Twenty minutes later

We were both now showered and dressed, I took her back into her bedroom to brush her hair. I was surprised to see Will sitting on the bed, I didn't see the phone in his hand.

"Will you up!" Kenzie yelled running to him.

When I heard someone laugh, I looked at him confused.

"I am." He told her before putting her on his lap.

"Sorry mom." He laughed at my expression.

"It's okay." He had her on speaker phone.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were on the phone. Kenzie let Will talk." I whispered.

"You heard her it's okay." Will laughing.

"Do you know when you're going to be home?" I heard Mrs. LaMontagne ask.

"Not yet but I was calling to check in and let you know that the next time Jennifer comes down she is bring Kenzie so that you can meet them."

"Will you better not be just letting her know this."

"She is aware of the plan."

I almost laughed but I was trying to get Kenzie's attention.

"Who you talking to?" Kenzie asked him.

"Kenzie that's not polite."

"Sorry Will."

"I am talking to my momma. You can talk too."

This was going to be good.

"Hi Will's mommy."

"Hi Kenzie." She said with a laugh.

"You can call me Nonie." She told Kenzie.

"Okay."

"Mom, Jennifer's still here too." As he pulled me on the bed next time.

"Hello."

"Hello. Please tell me he didn't just make plans without you knowing."

"No ma'am I knew."

"Please call me Nonie. What else is going?"

"We got lots of snow, it's taller than me." Kenzie announced.

"Is Will keeping you entertained?"

"Yeah, we play games."

"Did you know he could sing?"

"No, you can?" as she looked at Will.

"Keeping secrets." I asked.

"No, mom you're going to get me in trouble here."

"You need a little bit of it."

"I put in my notice, I am moving here." He announced.

My face went white, I hadn't even met his mom yet.

"I'm only going to tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"Your daddy taught you how to treat woman and you better treat both of them right or I will come there and tan your hind."

"I know both of those things."

"You're not upset?" I asked.

"Nope, I can tell you that he already loves both of you. Sweetheart, I can also already tell that you love him and you are the only one willing to put up with that boy."

"I do." I replied looking at him.

"Me too." Kenzie laughing.

"See perfect together, but I have to go that new baby is crying."

"Okay mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Nonie."

"Bye Kenzie and Jennifer. Will call when you know."

"Bye."

I watched Will hang up and sit the phone on the stand.

/

"I am sorry, I didn't see the phone."

"Cher, it's okay. Usually my brother's kids are running around like fools; Kenzie was nothing."

"I can't believe you told her over the phone."

"Why? She needed to know and you told your momma."

"My mom is going to love you, for lots of reasons. I guess I thought you would want us to meet first, to make sure."

"I guess that probably would have made sense but I am already moving and I know she is going to love both of you."

"I am glad you are sure about that." As I started brushing Kenzie.

"I am. What is the plan for today?"

"I want to play with Jack." Kenzie told him.

"I say we play it by ear." I told him.

"Well let's go see if anyone else's is up."

/

Two hours later.

We were all lying around the living room, to anyone else this would have looked funny but it had become normal for us. Reid and Rossi were each in one of the chairs, Garcia and Kevin were sitting on mattress while Emily and Morgan were on another, Hotch and Haley were laying on the couch; while Will and I were laying on the loveseat and Kenzie and Jack were playing on the small mattress from their room that had been placed in the corner.

"Garcia most embarrassing moment you had at work?" Spencer asked.

"The PG Version." Haley, reminded her.

"That's easy and it is total PG. When I spilt coffee all over Gideon and Strauss." She replied.

"When did that happen?" Emily

"Before you joined the team."

"She didn't come out of her lair for weeks when they were around." I chimed in.

"I can't believe you remember that. You were just my baby gumdrop then."

"Baby gumdrop?" Kevin.

"Yes, she had just started."

"And Garcia, Morgan and Spence thought I wouldn't last. Hotch probably did too." I explained.

"Why not?" Rossi.

"JJ you are not allowed to hit me or have anyone else hit me." Morgan

"Okay, tell them why."

"You have seen JJ right?" He asked looking at Rossi.

"Yes." Rossi confused.

"She's blonde and blue-eyed 5'5 and doesn't weigh 100 pd soaking weight. She did and still does look like the girl next store." Morgan started to explain.

"I do weigh 100 pd, thank you very much." I told them

"We were pretty sure that the reports were going to eat her alive." Garcia explained.

"That's something I can say even Gideon and I were worried about it." Hotch

"That and the cops stop paying attention." Spencer.

"How did this go from Garcia to me?"

"What made you change your minds?" Haley asked.

"I changed the topic." Garcia

"JJ made us change our minds." Spencer

"We took both her and Garcia on a case. In two days JJ managed to put three cops in their place, the reporters didn't have a chance and then she put Morgan, Gideon and myself in our place." Hotch

"How did she put the three of you in your place?" Emily asked.

"I told them to stop whining and acting liking children."

"You didn't." Rossi

"She just gave you the real PG version of that conversion. Reid didn't talk for three days after that." Morgan laughing.

"She scared me." Spencer admitted.

"Sorry Spence." I told him laughing.

"We realized quickly that gumdrop could hold her own." Garcia laughing.

"Back to Pen and the coffee." I replied as looking over at Kenzie and Jack.

They were playing with cards, laughing and giggling.

"I wasn't paying attention and walked straight into them with a full cup of coffee." Garcia laughing.

"It was funny." Morgan laughing.

"Strauss did not find it funny." Hotch

"Who is asking the next question?" Morgan announced.

"Who is having the next BAU B-A-B-Y?" Garcia asked spelling the word baby, but she was glancing between me and Haley.

"She knows how to spell that word and stop looking at me." I told her.

"But the first one is cute."

"That she is." Emily.

"I nominate one of the two of you." Haley

"I second that one."

"You both have siblings. Are you saying you don't want them too?" Garcia

"Did you say that JJ?" Haley asked.

"Nope, I just told them to stop looking at me."

Will and Hotch both started laughing, making Garcia and Emily look at me and Haley.

"Right now one is plenty and if or when I have another one you will know." I replied.

"What's actually feel like to have a baby?" Spencer asked.

"It's pleasant I think everyone should try it." I replied.

"C-Section. JJ really is the only one to answer the question." Haley

I thought about it for a minute.

"I am going to agree with what my sister told me. It's like trying to push a watermelon out of your nose."

"Seriously." Garcia

"Yes, but honestly you forget when they put the baby in your arms, it really is love at first sight. It's hard to explain."

"There's nothing like it." Haley.

"Will do you have brothers or sisters?" Rossi asked.

"Four younger brothers" he replied.

"That's a lot of boys." Hotch.

"My mom would agree with that. For the most part we all got along."

Jack and Kenzie both decided they were done playing, Jack went to Haley while Kenzie climbed under the covers with me.

"The most part?" Kevin asked.

"We had our fights but my momma or daddy would put us in the back yard and let us figure it out." He explained.

"Kevin, where did you grow up at?" Emily asked.

"Mommy I need to go potty." Kenzie whispered in my ear.

"Okay." As I sat up.

"Florida" Kevin

"What part?" I heard Will ask before Kenzie and I went down the hall.

/

"My head hurts." She told me once we were in the bathroom.

"You sound a little stuffy." As I felt her head.

She was a little warm, I was thinking that she was getting a cold.

"Does your belly hurt?"

"No just my head."

"Okay, let's give you a little bit of medicine and then we can go lay back down with everyone else."

"Medicine is yucky." She protested.

"I know but it will make you feel better."

I took back to my room and gave her medicine before going back out into the living room.

/

We laid back down on the couch.

"Will agree to make dinner tonight." Emily informed me.

"Does that mean we are getting Cajun?"

"Yes Cher, will Kenzie eat it?" he asked.

"She likes rice so we will see."


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is the group together. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review Please.**

* * *

We were all getting cabin fever, the roads were supposed to be cleared off on Friday. I had just came back into the living room from putting Kenzie to bed, sitting on the loveseat while Emily was on the couch.

"JJ, Kenzie asleep?" Garcia as she came down the stairs.

"Yes and she should stay asleep."

"Why?" Garcia asked as she sat down next to Emily.

"She has a running nose and a slight fever so I gave her some more cold medicine."

"Finally." Haley as she came in the room, sitting in the chair.

"Jack get to sleep." I asked.

"Yes, after three stories. Where are all the guys?" she asked looking around.

"I told them to go do some male bonding before I killed Morgan and Reid." Emily explained.

"Are they still pranking each other?" Haley asked.

"Yes and I am not finding it funny anymore." She told us.

"Kenzie and Jack no better than to do some of the stuff they have done." I replied.

Over the last two days Morgan and Spencer had started their prank war, unfortunately some of Spencer's pranks had effect Emily because she was sharing a room with Morgan.

"We could teach them a lesson." Garcia

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"I don't know yet."

"The problem is can we just teach Morgan and Reid a lesson." Haley

"No, we teach them all a lesson, this way none of them try it again." Emily informed us,

"Em, you are not allowed to hurt them." Garcia

"Kenzie will be upset if Will doesn't move here."

"Not hurt, just torture." Emily

"What are you proposing?" I asked.

"None of them get any until Morgan and Reid stop."

Haley and I both looked at each other, tonight was the first Jack and Kenzie were in their rooms.

"I love you and I am more than willing to help teach them a lesson." Haley started.

"But." Garcia

"But tonight is the first night either of the kids has slept in their room and I am only speaking for myself but that's not happening." I finished.

"We know what JJ has planned." Garcia laughing.

"The two of you do not have kids. Will and I have not slept alone since he has been here and it's not guaranteed tonight." I tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain but if either of you would like us to take the kids we can." Emily

"Thank you for the offer." Haley

"We could play truth or dare, guys against girls." Garcia

"That could be interesting." Haley

"Anytime Reid says dare he has to do something to Morgan and when Morgan says dare he has to something to one of the guys." Emily.

"Someone go get the guys, I'm going to check on Kenzie." As I got up.

"I'll go." Garcia as she stood up.

/

I went and checked on Kenzie, who was still a little warm but sound asleep, I grabbed the baby monitor before going back out to join the group who was now sitting around the kitchen table. Someone had put beers in the middle of the table.

"So, I guess this means we're playing." As I sat down between Emily and Will.

"Yes." Garcia excited.

"Is Kenzie okay?" Will asked.

"Yes, she's asleep but still a little warm."

"We need rules before we start." Rossi

"No nudity." Hotch

"Keep it the same as I've never." Haley

"No pictures." I told the group but looking at Garcia.

"I couldn't agree with that more." Morgan.

"Ladies first." Rossi

"Morgan truth or dare?" Haley

"I'll take the dare."

"You have to hold Rossi's hand until we get three truth questions."

"That's easy." He told us as he switched placed with Hotch.

"Garcia, truth or dare?" Hotch asked.

"Dare."

"Whenever someone says your name, any version including nicknames, you have to cluck." He told her.

"No problem."

"Rossi truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Are the rumors about you and Strauss true?"

"You thought JJ would be nice." Morgan laughing.

"I think I want the dare."

"Nope, you have to answer." Emily

"Yes it was a long time ago."

"And?"

"Please don't answer that, I do not want that mental picture." Hotch.

"Emily truth or dare?" Will

"Dare." She smiled.

"Every time someone chooses truth you have to drink."

"No problem."

"Spencer, truth or dare?" Garcia

He looked afraid to choose either.

"Dare." He told her unsure.

"Your dare is to sit on Morgan's lap for the next twenty minutes."

Spencer went white; the women started laughing.

"Go on Spencer, you took the dare." Haley

We all watched as he went and sat on Morgan's lap.

"Haley, truth or dare?" Morgan

"Dare."

"You have to kiss JJ on the lips for at least ten seconds."

"Why did I know that was going to happen before the end of this game?" I asked.

"Come on JJ." Haley before she kissed me.

"Kevin, truth or dare." Emily asked.

"Truth."

She took a drink before asking her question.

"Is Pen." She started.

"Cluck"

We all started laughing, then I started to take a drink.

"A screamer?" Emily finished.

I about choked on my beer.

"Really?" Garcia.

"I figured if JJ could ask Rossi about Strauss, it was open season."

"Kevin, answer." Haley shaking her head.

"Yes." He answered.

"JJ truth or dare?" Spencer

"Dare."

"Your dare is to do a shot the next three times someone says dare."

"Okay." As I got up to get the shot glass and Tequila.

"Will truth or dare." Haley

I looked at him before he answered, I didn't think Haley would go as far as Emily but I wasn't sure.

"Dare."

I poured the shot and down it quickly before chasing it with the beer.

"You have to serenade Rossi with That's Amore."

We all sat there while he sang That's Amore to Rossi.

"Thank you." Rossi laughing.

"You are Welcome." Will sitting back down by me.

"Penelope, truth or dare." Rossi

"Cluck"

"Dare."

I took another shot again chasing it with a beer.

"Please let Kenzie sleep tonight." I whispered.

"You have to go to the bathroom and put your pants on backwards and wear them that way for the rest of the game."

"Give me couple of minutes." As she got up.

"If she doesn't I will get her." Will whispered.

"Emily truth or dare?" Kevin asked.

"Dare."

"This is the last one." As I took the other shot.

"Place your hand on JJ's shoulder and keep it there for the next three rounds"

"No problem." As she put her hand on my shoulder.

Garcia came back in.

"Hotch truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare"

"Pound your chest and do your best Tarzan yell."

As soon as he done it we all started laughing.

"JJ, truth or dare." Morgan as Reid stood up.

"Dare."

"Do a handstand."

"Am I allowed to use the wall?"

"After three shots of Tequila yes." Rossi replied.

I went over to the wall, doing the handstand. I realized Will was standing close to me.

"JJ rocks." Garcia laughing.

I stumbled from the head rush when I stood back up, Will instantly put his arms around my waist to steady me.

"I am fine, it was more of a head rush." I told him as we sat down.

"Morgan truth or dare?" Haley

"Dare."

"I dare you to talk your best pillow talk to Aaron."

"Are you serious?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, go for it Morgan."

We all listened to Morgan talk to Hotch trying not to laugh.

"Haley, truth or dare?" Rossi

"Dare."

"You have to rub noses with Emily."

Emily and Haley rubbed noses.

"Penelope, truth or dare?" Will

Cluck, Truth."

Morgan let go of Rossi's hand and Emily took a drink.

"What is the naughtiest thingy you have ever thought about?"

"This game has really taken a turn for the worst." Emily mumbled.

"You started it." I told her.

"It's about to get worse." She smirked.

Garcia was describing something about college when, I started paying attention again.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" Emily asked.

He thought about it for a minute.

"Dare."

"You have to beg Morgan to spank you."

"What?" Reid.

"You have to beg Morgan to spank you." She told him smirking.

I laid my head on the table trying not to laugh, while Haley and Garcia muffled their laughs.

"Why, the rest of the guys dares have been calm except for Morgan and mine." Reid

"You just said it." Rossi

"This is payback for the pranks." Hotch realized.

"It is." Garcia

"I wanted to torture you all but some people advised against it." Emily

"I promise that we will not do any more pranks." Reid.

'This is Emily decision." Garcia.

"It's two in the morning." Haley looking at her watch.

"If either of you do any more pranks that I get in the caught in the middle I am going to hurt both you are we clear." She told them.

"Yes, I promise." Spencer almost relieved.

"Me too. No more pranks." Morgan grinning.

/

We all told each other good night and before joining Will in our room I went to check on Kenzie, she was still sound asleep. I went into our room stripping quickly and climbing under the covers while Will was in the bathroom.

"She okay?" he asked walking back in the room and flipping off the light.

"Sound asleep."

"Tonight was fun." As he sat on the bed.

"It was."

"You okay?" he was still sitting on bed.

"Yes, I am waiting on you."

"What are you going to do when I am not here?" as he took off his shirt.

"Probably go crazy and not sleep right." I told him as he climbed under the covers.

I laid on his chest, we were laying bare chest to bare chest, he run hand up my side.

"If I knew that my beautiful girl was waiting for me naked I wouldn't have taken time."

"We have a bed to ourselves and I thought you might like the surprise."

He pulled me on top of him claiming my lips.

"I love this surprise." He told me before rolling us over.

"I love you." I whispered as he entered me.

We enjoyed each other the rest night.


	21. Chapter 21

2 weeks later

It had been nonstop work since we came back from the cabin, Will had to go back home the Sunday after we arrived back and I had been in a bad mood pretty much since then. Unfortunately, my mood had rubbed off on Kenzie and she was giving me and Haley both a hard time. We were going to New Orleans to meet Will's mom this weekend but after talking to him on the phone I took a couple of days of vacation and Kenzie and I were staying a couple of extra days.

"JJ what time does the plane leave?" Emily asked as she walked into my office.

"Three. Haley is going to be here in the next half an hour with Kenzie." I told her looking up from the file I had been staring at.

"Hotch did say something about them having lunch. Are you still nervous about her flying?" as she sat down.

"Yes she has never been on a plane before and her mood has been as good as mine lately."

"Can we video tape that flight?"

"No. What's going on with you and Fred?"

Since dating each other is against the rules, Garcia and I had decided that we would refer to Morgan as Fred when talking to Emily at work about him.

"Not a lot with all the cases we have had, it's been hard to get together."

"Didn't Hotch say this would most likely be a long weekend?"

"Yes and we made plans with Garcia and Kevin." She looked nervous.

"That will be fun."

"With Garcia but Fred and Kevin are completely opposite of each other."

"Yeah so is Will and Kevin but it will be okay, because we love Garcia."

"There really isn't anyone like her is there."

"No." I told her with a laugh.

"Are you nervous about meeting Will's mom still?"

"Yes but the plans changed."

"So you're not meeting her."

"We are but apparently now two of his brother and sister-in-law are coming with their families. So now I have to worry about meeting his mom and how Kenzie is going to be with the other kids and what the rest of his family is thinking."

"What changed?"

"According to Will, who didn't sound happy about the change, one of his sister-in-laws wants to make sure she stays the favorite."

Before Emily could comment we heard Kenzie in the hall.

"Strauss is going to love this." I commented before standing up.

"We can just send Rossi to talk to her." Emily laughing.

"Mommy." As she came running to me.

"Hi baby, please don't yell."

"Sorry mommy. Hi Aunt Em."

"Hi princess." Emily before hugging her.

"Hi Haley." I told her as she walked up to us.

"Hey she is in a better mood today."

"So am I." I told her with a smile.

"Where is Jack?" Emily asked.

"Garcia took him, Kenz took off for JJ before she could get her."

"Aunt Em, I go on plane." Kenzie announced.

"Oh yeah, where are you going?"

"To Orleans to see Will."

"New Orleans." I told her.

Emily and I both noticed Strauss and Hotch coming towards.

"Kenzie, please mind your manners." I whispered.

"Agents, Mrs. Hotchner how are you doing today?" Strauss, almost pleasant.

"Just fine. How are you?" Haley

"Just fine. Who is this pretty little girl?"

"I Kenzie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kenzie."

"You too, I going on a plane."

"I hope you have fun. I have to go to another meeting."

We all watched her walk way.

"Did she just smile?" Emily

"She received credit for the cases we have solved over the last two weeks." Hotch explained.

"That explains it. Kenzie lets tell everyone bye."

We told everyone bye before heading to the airport.

/

I was glad we arrived at the airport early, security was not busy but trying to get through security with a four-year old takes a little time especially when Kenzie is that four-year old.

"Why we take out shoes off?"

"They are going to give them back but first they have to look at them to make sure they are okay to get on a plane."

"My shoes not get on plane?" she asked seriously, making the older women behind me laugh.

"Yes, they are getting on the plane. We are putting them in this tray and then we will get them on the other side, I have to put Bolo in the tray too."

"Why?"

"So that he can get a checkup like when you go to the doctor."

When we got up to the security officers, Kenzie didn't want to go through the x-ray machine, she stood there looking at it.

"Kenzie it doesn't hurt."

"Mommy, I don't wanna."

"It's the only way we can go see Will."

She seemed to be thinking about it, so I turned to look at the older women behind.

"Would you like to go ahead of us?"

"Thank you, maybe I can show her it doesn't hurt." She smiled.

"Watch she is going through it." I bent down and told Kenzie.

Kenzie watched as the women stood still and then walked away.

"See it didn't hurt."

"Okay, so I see Will."

She listened to the security officer and stood real still until he told her to move, she stood right in front of the machine while I went through. I grabbed our stuff and sat Kenzie on the bench putting back on her shoes, while I slipped mine own. I looked for the women to thank her but I didn't see her.

"Kenzie, we have to get to the gate. Please hold my hand."

"Okay."

We walked to the gate with about half an hour before we had to board the plan.

"Mommy can we see the planes?"

"Yes" as we walked over to the window.

I sat down in a chair closest to the windows as she went and watched a couple of the plans take off.

/

3 hours later

We landed in New Orleans we made our way through the airport, I knew exactly where we were meeting Will it was the same place I always met him.

"Will!" Kenzie as she ran to him.

"Hi pretty girl." As he picked her up, giving her a hug.

"Hi Cher." Before giving me a kiss.

"Hi Babe."

"Let's get your bags and head home." As he handed Kenzie to me.

"That sounds like a plan, she is going to need to eat soon."

"I thought we could stop and get something. Staying in tonight sounds pretty good."

"That does sound really good."

"Do they have?" Kenzie started but couldn't remember the word.

"Like what you cooked for us." She finished.

"Almost every place here as Cajun food." Will told her.

Before we got to the car I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered I didn't bring her seat."

"I am one step ahead of you. I borrowed a car seat from my partner."

"Is he not going to need it?"

"No, his kids are with their mom until Wednesday so we have it you both go back."

"You thought of everything." As I kissed him.

"I tried. You may want to check the buckles."

"I will." As I put her in the seat.

/

Much like the first weekend the three of us were together, Will and I carried in food and bags while Kenzie carried in Bolo.

"Should we eat at the table?" I asked him as I started sitting food on the kitchen counter.

"When is the last time we ate at the table?"

"Some of this can be messy and with Kenzie it could be twice as messy."

Kenzie stood between the living room and the kitchen.

"Cher, I am fine with all of us eating in the living room."

"Okay, but Kenzie I want you to keep your plate on the table." I told her.

"Yes, mommy."

Will sat our bags in the dining room.

"I have the perfect sit for you." He told Kenzie.

"Okay." As she followed him.

I fixed her a plate of dirty rice and chicken pasta, watching as Will brought back in a small chair that had ladybugs all over it.

"Where did that come from?" I asked his he sat the chair at the coffee table.

"This is something I picked up."

"I like it. Is it mine?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes, it's yours."

"Thank you."

Once Kenzie was sitting at the table I put her food on the table, then went and made my plate before sitting next to Will on the couch, he turned on cartoons for Kenzie.

"How was the flight?" Will asked.

We hadn't been able to talk in the car because Kenzie had told Will about her day.

"Not bad, she did really good after security."

"What happened at security?"

"She wasn't sure about the x-ray machine, but this nice woman that was behind us went through it to show her that it didn't hurt."

"That was nice of her. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Honestly, I was but now I am nervous."

"I am sorry that everyone is coming. I wanted you to meet my mom without everyone around so you both could get to know each other."

"I know, I am still nervous about meeting her but I am also worried about Kenzie with the other kids."

"Why?"

"Your brothers both have boys, she is really only used to playing with Jack all the time."

"You know I wouldn't let them pick on her and she will be okay."

"I'm more worried about her taking over."

"Well she is your daughter. I asked my youngest brother to bring my mom over here before we went to the park, so that you could meet her first."

"So, all three of your brothers are going to be there."

"No, Paul has to work but he is going to bring mom here in the morning."

"Will, I thirsty."

"I have special drinks just for you." As he got up.

"Jennifer you want a drink?"

"Yes, please."

He walked back to the couch carrying 2 beers and a kid's fruit juice.

"Are you going to be ready in two weeks?" I asked before taking a drink.

"Yes, Paul is going to move in here and all I am doing at work is paperwork. I really wish I could just go back with the two of you."

"Me too. I thought you were going to rent the house out."

"I was but Paul just started his job and is stilling going to school, living here would put him in the middle of both places and I know that he will take care of the house."

"Are you sure it's not just so you have an out?"

"I don't need an out." He told me before kissing me.

We spent the rest of the night with the three of us cuddled on the couch, I could wait for this to happen more often.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I couldn't decide if I wanted to write more about the cabin or JJ and Will meeting each other's mothers. The mothers won out. **

**Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning

I woke up early to get in the shower before Will or Kenzie woke up, I convinced Kenzie to sleep in the guest room instead of with me and Will. I realized that I had slept later than planned his mom would be here at ten and it was almost nine, I decided that it would be a quick shower then I would wake up Will.

"Will" I whispered.

He grunted but didn't wake up.

"Will you have to get up."

"It's too earlier." He grumbled.

"Babe your mom is going to be here in less than an hour. We just stayed up to late."

"But it was worth it."

"That it was, now I have to go check on the other grumpy morning person in my life."

"I am going to take a shower." He told me as he climbed out of the bed.

"Okay, I am going to give Kenzie a bath." Before I walked out of the room.

/

I slowly opened the bedroom door, if she was still asleep I needed to wake her up slowly so that she wouldn't be grumpy.

"Hi Mommy." As she looked up from the floor.

She had Bolo and a couple other dolls we had brought with us playing.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were up."

"I playing."

"I see that but I need to give you quick bath before Will's mom gets here."

"Okay, can I wear my dress?"

"We are going to the park later but if you want to wear it for a little bit you can but before we go to the park you have to put on one of your short outfits."

"Okay."

I gave Kenzie a bath then dressed her before fixing her hair.

"Mommy why you braid my hair?"

"Because it keeps your hair out of your pretty face and it gets really hot here so it will keep you cooler." As I finished up.

"Can I go see Will?"

"Yes, he went to the living room I'll be there in just a minute."

"Okay mommy." As she ran out of the room.

I finished pulling up my hair before I went into the hallway running into Kenzie.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a man in the living room." She whispered.

"Come on. Will is here too."

I notice Will walk to the end of the hallway, he had a confused look on his face as went met him at the end of the hall.

"She learned about Stranger Danger at Preschool, we are lucky she didn't start screaming." I whispered before going into the living room.

/

The first thing I noticed about Paul was that he looked a lot like Will, he was just an inch or two shorter.

"Paul this is Jennifer and Kenzie. This is my brother Paul." Will introducing us.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Should we call you Jennifer?" Paul asked.

"It's nice to meet you too. Jen or JJ is fine." I told him.

Kenzie stood behind me but was still holding my hand.

"Sorry she is a little shy at first." I told him.

"It's okay, she is just as cute as Will said."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Where's momma?"

"She went to the powder room as she put it."

"Mommy, it's the women from yesterday." Kenzie whispered.

Will and I both turned to look behind us.

"I see that you made it through the x-ray machine." She said with a laugh.

"We did. I wanted to thank you yesterday." I told her in shock.

"You three met already?" Will

"Kind of. Remember I told you about Kenzie not wanting to go through the x-ray machine and that the women behind us showed her that it didn't hurt." I told him.

"Right."

"I was behind Jennifer and Kenzie at the airport. I told you I was visiting Josie."

"Well, then Jennifer this my mom Sarah." Will shaking his head.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you for yesterday." I told her.

"It's nice to meet both of you finally and you don't have to thank me for yesterday, traveling with kids is never easy." Sarah told me.

"Kenzie can you say hi, remember you talked to Will's mom on the phone." I told her.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Hello Kenzie. Your dress is very cute."

"Thank you, Mommy said I could wear it until we went to the park."

"Mom and Paul brought breakfast."

I could tell Will was trying not to keep the focus off me but now I was worried Kenzie wouldn't eat what they brought as we all walked towards the kitchen.

"Are we actually eating at the table?" Paul asked.

"Sit where ever you want." Will

"Will, can I sit in my chair?" Kenzie asked in a whisper.

"Yes as long as it's okay with your momma."

"It's your table that is going to be a mess." I replied.

"It'll clean. Kenz let me get your chair." As he walked towards the dining room.

"Did he end up getting the lady bug chair?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, she is in love with it."

They had brought pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon and grits; I knew I could get Kenzie to eat a pancake, some eggs and bacon but I wasn't sure about the grits.

"Paul, Kenzie plate gets fixed first." Sarah told him in a stern voice.

"Sorry JJ being the youngest of four you grab what you can and quickly."

"I understand. Kenzie do you want to try the grits?"

"Are they like the Cage food we had?"

"Cajun food and no it's kind of like oatmeal. How about you taste some of mine?"

"Okay."

"Kenzie here is your chair." Will as he sat it at the table.

I watched as she went and sat in the chair while I finished her plate.

"She ate Cajun?" Paul asked.

"Yes, she seems to really like it." I told them.

"The boys don't even Cajun food." Sarah replied.

I took Kenzie her plate before going back to get her some milk and fixing my plate. Once we all food we sat in the living room to eat.

"Is she always this quiet?" Paul asked.

"No, she's a little shy at first but she also learned about Stranger Danger at Pre-school this week."

"How long are the two of you here for?" Sarah asked.

"They are here until Tuesday." Will replied.

"Are you ready for today?" Paul

"I think."

"JJ where did you grow up at?" Sarah asked.

"A small town in Pennsylvania." I told her with a smile.

"Washington and New Orleans must be a big change." She replied.

Kenzie came and stood next to me, not saying anything until I looked at her.

"Can I try your grit?" she asked.

"Yes, its grits and you have to swallow them."

"Okay, I will."

I gave her a small bite and watched her face, when she wrinkled her nose and made a face Will, Paul and Sarah started laughing but she swallowed them.

"I don't like that." She told us.

"It's okay that you don't, I am just glad you tried them." I told her.

"They mushy." As she went back to her chair.

"Sorry, yes they are both very different." I replied to Sarah.

When I looked at her, I noticed the smile on her face.

"You are fine."

"Do you have any siblings?" Paul asked.

"Yes, a brother and two sisters."

"Where do you fall in the line?" he asked.

"I'm the youngest."

"So you did understand earlier." He told me with a laugh.

"A little. My oldest sister is fourteen years older than me and my brother was the youngest for almost eleven years, so it was mostly on the weekends."

"Jennifer you don't have to answer all their questions." Will shaking his head.

"I don't mind." I told him.

"I thought that was the reason for this weekend." Paul teasing Will.

"It was for mom to get to know Jennifer and Kenzie, not you." Will almost laughing.

"JJ I really did raise them better than this." Sarah, shaking her head.

"My mom would say the same thing about me and my siblings."

I was glad that Paul was here it was making this easier, I really was hoping the rest of the day would be this easy going.

/

When Kenzie finished eating, I watched as she ran down the hall.

"How old is she?" Paul asked.

"She just turned four." I told them.

"She is quiet." He replied.

"Not always, she is always shy around new people but this week at Pre-school she learned about Stranger Danger. So now she is also weary." I told them.

"It's important to teach them about Strangers but sometime it does more damage than good." Sarah

"I remember when Colin learned about it, he yelled for weeks every time he seen someone he didn't know." Will

"Luckily, she learned it while I was home so I had the chance to explain it a little more to her." I told them as she walked back in carrying Bolo.

Kenzie came and sat between Sarah and myself but she was still staring at Paul.

"Who is that?" Paul asked.

"Bolo." She whispered.

"Kenz, remember I told you that as long as you were with one adult you knew that the Stranger Danger didn't count." I whispered.

"I know two." She told us.

"Right so you are okay and later we are going meet Will's other brothers and their families."

"I will know four people."

"Paul isn't going with us so you will know three." I told her.

We all sat there talking for a little longer before Paul had to leave, after he left I went to change Kenzie into shorts and her sneakers. Will and Sarah sat in the living room talking.

/

Living room

"I like her, she still seem nervous." Sarah told him.

"She is and I still think today would have been easier with just the four of us." He replied.

"Why is she nervous?"

"She wasn't sure how you would feel about her having Kenzie and me moving there."

"You haven't told her about Matt and I am happy that you are happy."

"No, I haven't."

He watched as she looked at him.

"Momma don't look at him that way. She is amazing but I hadn't really thought about."

"I'll talk to her today. JJ is different than your sister-in-laws, she is a great mom."

"She has always made it clear that Kenz comes first."

"Good."

Kenzie and I walked into the living room.

"Will, I didn't ask do we need to bring anything?" I asked as I sat down in the chair.

"We have to make a stop at Shams to pick up some things. I ordered them yesterday."

I watched as Kenzie sat between Will and Sarah, she looked at me smiling.

"I think she has finally warmed up to me." Sarah laughing.

"Nah it's me." Will smiling at Kenzie.

"Will funny."

"That he is. Do you remember what I told you that you call me?"

"Nonie."

"That's right."

"Ladies we should get going." Will as he stood up.

"Kenzie please put Bolo up."

"Okay." Before she went running down the hall.

Five minutes later we were out the door and getting into Will's car. Sarah had insisted on sitting in the back with Kenzie, while I sat in the front.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, sorry not a lot of excitement next chapter will be better.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have the next one chapter written, should be posted soon.**

* * *

We arrived at the park twenty minutes earlier, I was a little relieved that I could get Kenzie settled before everyone else showed up. Will and Sarah picked out a covered shelter with a grill that was close to the playground, the bathroom and an open field.

"This is a really pretty park." I told them looking around.

"I used to bring the boys to this park, it's one of my favorite places." Sarah told me.

"I can see why."

The park was a great combination of old and new, all the playground equipment had been updated but the picnic shelters looked older but they were well built.

"You can see the kids perfectly from here." Will told me.

"Mommy I play."

"In just a couple of minutes, let me help set up."

"Will, why don't you take Kenzie to play while JJ and I set up." Sarah

"I was going to help."

"Kenzie wants to play and I would like to talk to JJ without you hovering."

I started laughing,

"Come on Kenzie."

"Yeah." As she went running towards the slide.

"He has no idea what he's getting into." I commented, before helping with the table cloth.

"It'll be good for him."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You my dear can ask me anything."

"Are you really not upset that he is moving to be with me and Kenzie?"

"No, I am not. He was been talking about you and Kenzie for the last year and he is in love with you."

"I want you to know that I love him too."

"Sweetheart I can tell that and you have one amazing little girl."

"Thank you." I told her as we finished setting up.

/

Fifteen minutes later

Will's brothers, Matt and Justin along with their wives Melissa and Emily showed up with their eight boys between them as soon as Kenzie seen the group she hid behind me.

"Jennifer this is Matt and his wife, Melissa and Justin and his wife Emily." Will starting the introductions.

"Hello."

"It's nice to finally meet you" Matt told me.

If Will hadn't introduced us I wouldn't have known that Matt has his brother I would have not guessed he was one of Will's brothers. Will, Paul, and Justin looked alike but Matt had black hair and dark eyes.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

Will picked Kenzie up, she immediately buried her head into his shoulder.

"This Kenzie." He told them.

"Sorry, she's a little shy at first." I tried to explain.

"That's okay, this group can be overwhelming." Melissa told me.

I watched as Sarah gave each one of her grandsons a hug.

"Before we eat I think we should play a game of touch football." Justin.

"We are down one adult because Paul decided to be responsible and go to work." Will told them with a laugh.

"Colin's big enough and old enough." Matt.

"Boys are you talking about playing sports?" Sarah gave up on the group, holding a small baby.

"Just a small game before we start cooking. Unless you are ready to eat." Matt

"No am not but really you just met JJ and now you're talking about playing sports."

"We just thought since Will is moving soon we should do a little brother, nephew, uncles bonding." Justin.

"Will's moving?" Emily, now rejoining us.

"Yes, I told you that." Justin.

"I'm moving to Virginia in another week." Will, smiling at me.

I couldn't tell if she was upset or just tired but she didn't look happy. I glanced back at Will, who shrugged his shoulders, before Kenzie whispered in his ear.

"We grabbed a blanket from the house didn't we?" he asked me.

"Yes but I don't think we took it out of the car. I can go it."

"I got, Kenz you doing with me or staying with your momma."

I watched her whisper again to him.

"We will be back." As he walked to the car.

/

I really didn't know what to say to any of them.

"How old is he?" I asked as I looked at the sleeping baby boy.

"Four months yesterday." Emily replied, still looking upset.

"James right?"

"Yes, our other boys are running around on the playground." She told me.

"Do you prefer JJ?" Melissa asked.

"Yes or Jen."

"How old is Kenzie?" Melissa asked.

"She just turned four two months ago."

"A little girl would be so much fun." Emily commented.

"She has her moments. Do you mind if I hold him?"

"No, go right ahead."

Sarah handed the baby to me as Will and Kenzie walked back in to the shelter, he was a cute baby with those fat cheeks most people want to pinch and dark hair.

"Kenzie do you want to see the baby?" I asked, hoping she would talk a little.

She turned her head enough to see that I was holding him and then shook her head yes.

"What its name?" she whispered after Will moved close enough for her to see.

"James."

"He little, like my baby." She told me.

"He is."

She had a perplexed look on her small face.

"Where his mommy?"

"James's mommy is right there. Her name is Emily." Will told her.

"Like Aunt Em's name."

"You are right." I told her, I was glad she was talking.

"He go back to his mommy now." She told me.

"I guess she wants her mommy." Will laughing.

A couple of minutes later Emily took James back from me then Will suggested that we find a shady spot to lay the blanket down.

/

He found a nice spot by the field, his brothers were picking the rest of their teams to play touch football.

"She said she was tired. Are you okay with me playing?"

"Yes. Kenzie and I will sit here and watch."

Kenzie was already laying down on the blanket half asleep.

"The rest of them will probably be over soon."

"I am fine, go play with the rest of the boys."

He gave me a quick kiss before running out to the middle of the field. A couple of minutes later Sarah, Melissa and James joined us on the blanket.

"I haven't seen Will smile this much since before the storm." Melissa as she but James in the small bouncer Sarah had been carrying.

"He is in love. That husband of yours about drove Bill nuts when the two of you started dating."

"Where's Emily?" I asked as I glanced over at Kenzie, who was now sleeping.

"She is watching Caleb and Eric play, so we brought James with us." Melissa told me.

"They aren't playing football?"

"No, the rule is the kids have to be at least seven before playing and they are only six." Sarah explained.

"So you have three more years before Will is trying to recruit Kenzie." Melissa laughing.

"She would probably play now if she could."

"Maybe she would teach some of the boys a thing or two." Sarah

"She could play with the two on the playground." Melissa rolling her eyes.

I looked between the two of them; I had a feeling there was more to the statement but wasn't sure I should ask.

"They are not bad kids, none of them are; they just don't have a lot of rules and usually don't listen very well." Sarah explained to me.

"It drives Matt and Will crazy." Melissa told me.

"Because they had rules." Sarah told us before she stood up.

"Were are you going?" Melissa asked.

"To check on Emily and the boys. Do the two of you mind watching James?"

"Not at all." I replied with a smile.

Melissa and I watched Sarah walk away. I looked out to the field the guys had just started playing football.

/

"Are you ready for Will to move?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, I just hope he is happy there." I replied.

"Will doesn't do things without thinking about the outcome, he's a lot like Sarah that way. Can I ask why the two of you waited for us to meet?"

"Honestly, if it had just been me and Will it probably wouldn't have been this long but I was worried that with Kenzie being in the picture he would discover it was too much. I also didn't know what everyone would think about me having her."

"I love Will, he's like my brother but sometimes that boy does not think." She told me with a laugh.

"You just lost me."

"I know that we didn't introduce all the boys but Colin is my oldest." She told me pointing at the tall boy standing in the field by Will.

"How old is he?" I asked staring at the boy.

"He's fourteen, almost fifteen. When Matt and I got married he was three and Matt adopted him when he was five, none of us would judge you for having her."

"Will didn't tell me that."

"It's probably because I don't think he thinks about it, most of the family has always treated Colin no different than the rest of the kids. Although, after the two of you started seeing each other he did ask me how long it took for me to introduce Matt and Colin."

"How long did it take? What did you mean by most?"

"We started dating when he was a year and he was almost two before they met, I completely understood where you was coming from. Sarah and Bill never treated him any different, probably because they understood neither did Will, Justin, or Paul."

She had me completely confused, I wasn't sure how else was left.

"When Emily had Corey she told Bill it was his first grandson when she thought I couldn't hear her. I have never been sure if it was because Colin wasn't Matt's or because Matt wasn't Bill's."

"She didn't look happy about Will moving." Trying to act like I wasn't in shock about what she said about Matt and Bill.

"She doesn't like to see anyone happy and she is worried that Sarah will like you more."

We both noticed Sarah walking back to us, she didn't look real happy. I glanced over to check on Kenzie who was still sound asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

"Will, Matt, Justin!" Sarah yelled, bringing the game to a stop.

"Watch this, it's funny." Melissa told me.

I watched them all come over to us.

"Yes momma." Matt

"Please finish your game and one of you start fixing the food."

"Momma, it's only two all kids will be hungry again by five if we eat now." Justin.

"Some of the kids are hungry now, so the three of you will start cooking." She told them.

They all looked at each other, before anyone replied.

"I'll start the hamburgers and hotdogs after the next touch down." Will told her.

"Thank you."

We watched them walk back to the field, I shook my head trying not to laugh.

"It's funny watching them." Melissa told me.

"I have to admit that was."

Sarah sat back down with us, looking over at Kenzie then James.

"Does she take naps every day?" she asked.

"No most of the time she doesn't but she stayed up late last night and was probably up way before Will or I was."

"She doesn't wake you up?" Melissa asked.

"Usually, I am up before she is but she was playing this morning when I went to get her ready."

"Melissa wait until Kenzie starts talking, she is absolutely adorable." Sarah told her.

"Are you okay?" Melissa finally asked Sarah.

"Yes, the twins were whining because they are hungry and Emily said they wouldn't eat breakfast. I think that girl is going to have a nervous breakdown." Sarah.

"Five boys under the age of nine I would have already." Melissa

"I can't imagine."

"She does her best but some days are harder than others." Sarah noticing Emily.

I watched as Emily walked towards with two little boys and a bottle in her hand, I turned to look at Kenzie she was curled in a ball, we were also going to need more on the blanket so I moved back closer to Kenzie.

/

"JJ this is Caleb and Eric." Sarah told me.

"Hello."

"Hi." Eric

"Hi." Caleb.

I watched as Emily sat down, patting on the blanket for the boys to sit next to her.

"I wanna play." Caleb told her as he looked out to the field.

"Me too." Eric

"Boys you are not old enough." She replied.

"YES!" Caleb screamed.

"YES!" Eric started screaming following his brother.

James started crying and Kenzie jumped waking her up, she started to cry. All the men turned to look over at us, I knew by the look on Will's face he was not happy.

"Boys they are done playing." Sarah told them.

"Mommy." Kenzie, now whining and crying.

"WE want to play!" Caleb yelled again.

I put Kenzie on my lap and started rubbing her back as Will, Matt, and Justin were walking towards us.

"Caleb, Eric both of you stop yelling you are making your brother cry." Emily told them.

"What is going on?" Justin asked.

"Nothing, the boys wanted to play football." Emily told him.

"So they are yelling like they are hurt?" Justin

"You heard them." She told him annoyed.

"Eric, Caleb apologize to everyone for the way you acted." He told them.

Both boys looked at him, like he had three heads.

"Now."

"I'm sorry." Caleb

"I'm sorry too." Eric.

"Will, I'll start the hamburgers and hot dogs, boys come with me." Justin told him.

"Where are you going with them?" Emily asked.

"These two are going to sit at one of the tables and not move or say a word for a little while." He told her as he walked away both boys following him.

"Justin." Emily getting up to follow him.

She left a crying James and Kenzie.

"Glad she brought a bottle." Melissa mumbled, before picking up James.

"Thank you for feeding him. JJ I am sorry they woke up Kenzie." Sarah

"Momma you don't have apologize for them." Matt.

"You're right I don't but I did any ways." She told him getting up.

We watched Sarah walk towards the shelter.

/

Melissa feed James while I was rocking Kenzie, Will and Matt sat down with us.

"Is she okay?" Will asked.

"Yes, she wasn't ready to wake up and I think it scared her a little. Is your mom okay?" I replied, still wondering where Sarah had went.

"Want Bolo." Kenzie whispered.

"We left Bolo at the house remember."

I noticed that both Melissa and Matt were watching us closely, waiting to see if Kenzie was going to make a scene.

"Want Will." She told me.

"That we can do." He replied as she reached for him.

Again, I couldn't help but smile.

"Finally he found a kid that likes him." Matt joking.

"Oh, I think she more than likes him. It actually reminds me of you and Colin." Melissa told us.

Will had gotten Kenzie settled on his lap.

"All the kids like me and Missy it's just that the men in this family are full of charm."

"You all are full of something alright." She replied.

I started laughing at her comment at the same time I realized that will hadn't answered me.

"Where did Nonie go?" Kenzie asked, finally calmed down.

"She went for a walk, she will be back soon." Matt told her.

I watched as she looked at me and Will.

"I know three adults." She told us.

"Yes, you do and Matt and Melissa are okay to talk to; so are Justin and Emily." I told her, shaking my head.

"Kenzie learned about Strangers this week at Pre-school." Will explained more.

"At least she's not screaming." Matt.

"Colin screamed every time he didn't know someone." Melissa explained.

"No thank god." I replied.

/

Sarah didn't come back until the food was ready. Once all the kids had plates the adults fixed ours; I had sat Kenzie at the end of one of the picnic tables knowing that I would have to sit close to her and because she was the smallest out of all the kids I was a little worried.

"Colin and Tim will keep an eye on her while you fix your plate." Melissa told me.

"How old is Tim?"

"Eight and he likes being the protector. Will and Matt told him he had to protect Kenzie from the other boys."

"I am just hoping that doesn't start a fight." Emily as she walked up to us.

"I don't think it will, Tim and Kenzie are both quiet they make a good team." Melissa told her.

"I am sorry about earlier and thank you both for watching James."

"It was no problem." Melissa told her.

"He is cute, I wished they stayed that small." I told her.

We all walked over to the table that the adults were sitting at, before I sat down I made sure Kenzie was eating.

"She seems to like it although she made a face at the spinach dip." Will told me.

"Before or after trying it." I asked.

"Before. She asked if it was Cage food."

"Eventually, I'll get her to say it right."

"Is she a picky eater?" Sarah asked.

"What is Cage food?" Justin

"She's extremely picky but it's more about texture then the actual food. She means Cajun food, Will made it for all of us a couple of weeks ago and now she wants it all the time."

"She has our boys beat if she eat Cajun food." Emily told us.

"She hasn't had anything really spicy." Will told them.

"Will she try the spinach dip?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, she knows if she ask for it she at least has to try it."

"She tried some of JJ's grits this morning." Sarah told them.

"Did she like them?" Matt asked making a face.

"No" I replied.

"But the face she made was cute." Sarah laughing.

We all sat around talking as the kids ate, this really had been easier than I expected.

/

After Kenzie finished eating I took her and Tim to the playground, we were soon joined by Will and some of the other boys. Will and I sat on the bench while the kids ran around.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am, everything has went pretty smooth today."

"It has. Melissa and you seem to get along."

"She's very nice, not that Emily isn't; I just think Melissa understands better."

"She told you about Colin."

"Yes and she also told me about your dad and Matt."

"I am sorry I didn't, I just don't think about it a lot."

"Is that why you were so open to me having Kenz?"

"My daddy told us all, after we found out about Matt, that if you truly love someone you have to love everything that comes with her. I never really understood that until I met you and then started talking to Kenzie."

"Your daddy was a smart man."

He gave me another quick kiss.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already know that you can."

"What was that between Emily and Justin and then your mom leaving?"

"A difference in opinion on how they should raise and punish their kids."

"You know you need to explain that."

"We were raised with rules, neither of my parents were extremely strict, but we knew how to act in public and not to talk back. When we broke the rules we got grounded or things taken away from us but never hit. So Justin feels that his kids should know the same things however Emily thinks they should express themselves however and whenever they want. So you get things like earlier."

"And your mom?"

"She knows that the difference could hurt their relationship and she was upset that the boys were not being corrected until after Justin corrected them."

"She lives with them so she doesn't get a break."

"Only when she goes on visits."

"I guess we need to talk about the whole punishment thing too. Why don't you see if your mom wants to visit with us while Kenzie and I are here?"

"That sounds like a good idea, she could sleep in the other guest room. We probably do but I will take your lead on it."

"Oh no you don't, I am not being bad cop all the time."

Sarah and Emily walked over to us before he could reply.

/

"What about bad cop?" Sarah asked, as they both sat on the bench.

"We were talking about correcting Kenzie after Will moves in with us." I told them.

"You want Will to correct Kenzie?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I expect Kenzie to listen to Will just like she does with me." I told them.

"So it's not necessarily about punishment but more about respect." Emily.

She seemed confused by what I was trying to say.

"Right, although when she does something she knows is wrong she gets put in time out."

"Does that work?" Sarah asked.

"For Kenzie it does but I have a place for her to sit that she can't see the TV and she has to be quiet. She also has to apologize for whatever it is she has done." I explained more.

"How long does she stay in time out?" Sarah asked.

"Four minutes, I go by her age."

Emily seemed to be thinking about, I just couldn't tell if she was thinking about trying it or judging me for doing it.

"Mommy Eric is being mean." Caleb yelled from the playground.

"Excuse me." As she walked towards the playground.

/

Kenzie passed Emily as she came running towards us.

"Momma, Jennifer and I were talking and we were wondering if you would stay with us until they leave." Will told her as Kenzie climbed on the bench.

"The two of you do not want me hanging around." Sarah told us.

"We both want you to stay with us." I told her.

Will whispered something to Kenzie.

"Peazze Nonie." Kenzie

"Please what?"

"Peazze come stay with us. Peazze."

"Will." As I looked at him.

"Peazze come with us."

"She is not going to stop. I'm sorry." I told Sarah.

"My son knew that right." She as looked at Will.

"Yes he did."

"Nonie, peazze."

"I can stay for a couple of days." She told Kenzie.

"Thank you." Kenzie before she gave her a hug.

"I was also thinking that instead of staying here until it gets dark that everyone could come to the house and we could build a fire." Will told us.

"I am assuming that you just thought of that." Sarah.

"Yes, it wouldn't be much different from here plus you could relax more if the kids are fenced in the yard."

"JJ are you okay with that?"

"Sure but we would need to stop and get more food, everyone will be hungry later."

"Let me talk to Justin and Matt to see what they think. I can call Paul later and tell him to stop by."

"Go ask them, we could leave and go to the store. It shouldn't take that long."

"Okay, then." As he got up.

I watched as Kenzie got off the bench and started following him.

"Will." I yelled.

He turned to see her following him.

"I have her." He yelled back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

**One more chapter after this one in New Orleans and then I think it's going to be Will meeting JJ's mom. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Are you really okay with everyone coming to the house?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I am sure Will told you I was nervous about today but it has been really fun."

"He did and he also told me why. I want you to know that you would have never been judged for having that little girl and that I know how hard it is to be with someone when all you want to do is be with your child."

"Melissa accidentally told me about Matt and Bill but she also told me about Colin and Matt. You raised some incredible men."

"Their daddy made them that way, he never treated Matt any different from the other boys and when Melissa and Colin came into our lives he loved that boy just like the rest of them. He would have loved you but that little girl would have stolen his heart."

"I am pretty sure she has stolen Will's."

"After you helped solve Bill's case all he talked about was that he needed to call you. Once he did, all he could talk about was you but when he talked to Kenzie the first time it was over for him. I could tell he was in love with both of you; I tried to tell him not to push you when it came to meeting her that he needed to wait until you were ready."

"He never did. I am glad we got to talk."

"Me too." She told me with a smile.

/

One hour later.

Will and I had went to the store to get food for the house before everyone showed up. Kenzie had begged to stay at the park with Tim; Melissa and Sarah told us that she was fine and could ride with them. We had just taken everything into the house when Melissa and Matt pulled up with their kids and Kenzie.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" Will asked as he opened the door.

"There was a small fight when we left the park and then Paul came so Mom and Corey are riding with him. They should be here in a couple of minutes." Matt explained as everyone was scattering to different rooms.

I noticed the Melissa was carrying Kenzie, Will noticed it to but he realized she had been crying. Tim was also still standing by Matt but he was staring at the floor

"What's wrong with Kenzie?" Will asked.

"She is okay but upset. The whole small fight was because Caleb was mad that Kenzie was going with us and he couldn't so when he went to run in front of Kenzie, Tim tripped him because he was protecting Kenzie." Melissa explained as we made our way into the living room.

Will and I looked at each other, neither of us was sure if we should thank him or laugh; Matt caught on to both of our faces.

"We told him that although he was trying to do a good thing that tripping Caleb was not nice and he had to apologize." He explained as he sat in one of the chairs.

Before Melissa and I sat down I took Kenzie from her then I sat down next Will on the couch while she sat in the other chair.

"Tim thank you for trying to protect Kenzie but your daddy is right." Will told him.

"Okay Uncle Will." Tim whispered.

"He also is not allowed to play for the next half an hour and I think that's what upset Kenzie." Melissa.

"Do you want to go get Bolo?" I whispered to Kenzie.

"No, I want to play with Tim." She whispered back.

"Right now he can't but I am sure when he can the two of you can play." I told her.

"Me not play either." She told me as she sat between me and Will.

I thought about for a couple of minutes try not to make Melissa or Matt upset.

"Would either of you mind if they sat together?" I asked them.

"I don't mind." Melissa looking at Matt.

"Me either as long as it looks like he is being punished." Matt replied.

I looked around the room trying to find a good spot to sit them, the only place I could see was the small nook between the dining room and the living room.

"The two of you come with me please."

The both followed me to the nook, I squatted down in front of them.

"Both of you can sit in here, like you are hiding but you can't play." I tried to explain.

"Can we talk?" Tim asked in a whisper.

"Only if you are whispering and no one can hear you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Call me JJ please."

I stood up when I heard the doorbell.

"You have to stay here until an adult tells you that it's okay to play." I explained as Will went to the door.

/

I turned to three little boys running passed me and Melissa opening the back door so that all the small boys could go out to the back yard, except for Caleb who still looked upset.

"Will do you have any band aids?" Emily asked.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom there should be some in there."

"Thank you." As she picked up Caleb.

Sarah had James, while Justin was carrying the pack n play and I had noticed Paul, Will and Matt went into the kitchen.

"Justin if you want you can set that up in the second guest room." Will told him.

"Thank you. Mom I'll be back for him in a minute." Before he went down the hall.

"Is Caleb okay?" I asked Sarah quietly.

"He is fine, not even a scrape." She told me as she noticing where Kenzie and Tim were sitting.

"Did she get in trouble?"

"No, she doesn't want to play unless Tim can play."

"That is sweet." She told me.

Once everyone got settled it was time for Tim to be able to play but first he had apologize to Caleb.

"I'm sorry I tripped you." He told his cousin.

"It hurt." Caleb whined.

"I won't do it again."

"Okay." As he got up and went outside.

"Mommy, can I show Tim Bolo?"

"Yes but keep him in the bedroom, I don't want him getting lost."

"Okay." As they both went running down the hall.

/

Sarah, and Melissa were all outside watching the smaller kids play; Will, Matt, and Paul were in the kitchen talking but I wasn't sure where Emily and Justin went.

"I hate to interrupt but is James in the other bedroom sleeping?" I asked.

"No, Emily and Justin took him for a walk." Paul

They all looked annoyed, but I wasn't sure why.

"I didn't see them leave."

"None of us did, momma was the only one that knew." Will explained.

Now I understood what was going on.

"Kenz is showing Bolo to Tim, I told her she had to leave him in the bedroom so that he wouldn't get lost. Why don't I get them and see if they will play outside?"

"Cher, they are fine. Beside the way Matt and Paul talk Kenzie would've been knocked down if Caleb would have gotten that far, so maybe they should play in the house for a little while."

"Okay."

Will knew I wouldn't leave Kenzie in the house but that I did want to get to know his family better.

"Go sit with Melissa and Momma, I have Kenz." He told me.

"I can stay in here."

"You could or you can go outside and relax. It will be good practice for you when I am there all the time."

"If you insist."

"I do." Before he guided me towards the door.

/

"Did you get kicked out of the man cave?" Melissa asked as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"I think that's what just happened."

"Where are the other two kids?" Sarah almost laughing.

"In one of the guest rooms playing. Will told me to relax it would be good practice for when he is there all the time."

"When they get together it's like they haven't seen each other in years, so we leave them be for a little while." Sarah told me.

"So have the two of you talked about having any more kids?" Melissa asked.

They both looked interested in whatever I was going to say.

"We have talked about how many each of us want but not in great detail."

"How many do the two of you want?" Sarah

"I would like at least one more in the future. Will doesn't really have a number but he seemed okay with two."

"Are we talking in the next year or before that?" Melissa

"I have no idea, first I would like for us to get used to living together and for my mom to meet him. Can I ask why this was brought up?"

"You are really good with James." Melissa

"And you have a glow about you when Kenzie or James is around. We thought maybe the two of you were going to announce something." Sarah

"No, we do not have any announcements."

"Okay." Sarah, she didn't look convinced.

"Where did you grow up?" Melissa asked, hopefully changing the subject for good.

"A small town in Pennsylvania."

"Any siblings?" Melissa asked.

"A brother and two sisters."

"So you are at least used to the crazy." Melissa laughing.

"We are spread out, so it's only crazy a couple of times a year."

"What are the three of you talking about?" Matt as he came out the door.

/

Kenzie and Tim were right behind Matt and Will and Paul followed them out the door. I watched Kenzie and Tim run into the yard.

"We were getting to know JJ better." Melissa told Matt.

All the guys sat down in different chairs around the patio.

"So you two were out here grilling Jennifer?" He asked.

"No, we were just curious." Sarah told him.

"It's okay, I hate to think of what my mom is going to ask you." I told him.

"When is Will meeting your mom?" Paul asked.

"Right after he moves in. We are going to Pennsylvania for the weekend." I explained.

"You don't look nervous about it." Melissa

"I am not. My mom is only worried about two things."

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"That Will and Kenzie get along and that he treats both us right, so there is nothing to worry about."

Emily and Justin walked outside, she was carrying a baby monitor.

"Momma, thank you for watching the boys." Justin as they both sat on the bench.

"It was no problem, they were good." Sarah told them.

"How did you manage that?" Emily asked.

"I told them JJ could arrest them because she works for the FBI." Melissa told them.

"You're joking right?" Matt asked.

"Nope, I told our boys the same thing and they have all been golden." Melissa explained.

"So they are all afraid of me." I asked.

"No, I explained that you were nice and they would only get in trouble if they were bad." Sarah.

/

Kenzie came back to the patio but instead of coming to me, she went and sat on Will's lap.

"Are you done playing?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't like tag." She replied simply.

"Is there something else you want to do?" he asked.

"Nope." As she laid her head on his chest.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched them, I could see him with more kids, and I noticed Sarah staring at me smiling.

"You going to start a fire?" Kenzie asked him.

"In a little bit and we can sit by it and make smores."

"What smores?"

"You roast a marshmallows in the fire and then put it between chocolate and graham crackers."

She thought about it for a minute, I knew she didn't like marshmallows but that she wanted the chocolate.

"I don't like mallows." She whispered, almost embarrassed.

"Neither does Melissa or Nonie, its okay. You can still have a little chocolate." He told her.

"And Will can give you a bath later." I told him.

"No problem." He replied

"You say that now." I told him with a laugh.

"Kenz, there won't be any problems will there?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Your hair is going to need to be washed." I told her.

"Nope." She told me, making the other adults laugh.

"Yes, it does."

"Can we stick around and watch this?" Melissa asked.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that night.

The bomb fire had been a good ideal, the kids had fun playing small games and making smores while the adults talked; Will had managed to make Kenzie smores without the marshmallows. After everyone had left, I ran bath water for Kenzie while she sat in the living room with Will and Sarah.

"The two of you ready?" I asked walking back in the room.

"Ready for what?" Will asked.

"Kenz's bath." I replied smirking.

"You were being serious?" Will

"Yes, it'll be good practice for you."

"Okay, come on Kenz." As he stood up.

I laughed at her expression, she didn't mind taking baths but hated her hair being washed; she wasn't sure about Will giving her a bath but she got up.

"Are you going to help him?" Sarah asked.

"Enough to get them started." I smiled at her.

Will, Kenzie, and I went down the hall to the bathroom.

"She can undress herself and usually does pretty good at washing her body but you have to rinse her off really good." I explained.

They both stared at me like they were lost.

"Kenzie it's okay, get in the tub." I told her.

"Jennifer, I have never bathed a little girl." Will whispered as Kenzie undressed and got into the tub.

"It's not hard, when it's time to rinse the soap off have her stand up and pour water over her body."

"What about her hair and other parts of her?"

"Her other parts use a cup and rinse with water really well as for her hair have her lean her head back and wash it then rinse it with the glass; just don't get it in her eyes."

"Okay." He still looked nervous.

"I'll be in the living room." I told them as I walked out of the room.

/

"Do you think they will be okay?" Sarah asked as I sat in one of the chairs.

"Honestly, she hates for her hair to be washed. If she doesn't throw a fit it would surprise me."

"Will hasn't experienced that yet."

"No and I am hoping he won't change his mind after this."

"He won't and your right its good practice for him."

/

Back in bathroom.

Will sat on the toilet watching Kenzie play in the tub.

"Why you giving me bath?" as she stopped playing.

"When mommy has to go away and you stay with me I'll have to give you a bath so mommy thought we should practice."

"Okay. I need soap."

"Here you go and here's a washcloth." As he handed both of them to her.

He watched as she washed her body, before he squatted by the tub to rinse her.

"Okay, princess stand up." As he filled the glass up.

Kenzie stood up, watching Will closely.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

As soon as he started pouring the water Kenzie started moving around, making the water splash.

"It cold." She told him.

"Okay, I'll run warmer water." As he tried to turn on the hot and cold water at the same time.

"Hot." She yelled knocking the cup away from her and the water all over Will.

"Kenz, feel the water before I pour it on you." He told her.

"Better." She told him.

"Okay, let's try this again."

He poured the water over her body, completely rinsing her off.

"We done."

"Not yet, I have to wash your hair."

"NO!" she screamed, making Will jump a little.

"Please princess." Will pleaded.

"NO!"

/

Living room.

JJ and Sarah heard Kenzie yelling, they both started laughing.

"Here we go." I told her.

"You should see how long it takes for him to get her calmed down."

"I'll give it a couple of minutes before I go save him."

"He'll be fine."

/

Bathroom.

"Kenzie, I promise I'll be careful not to get it in your eyes."

"No." as she moved away from him.

Will stopped and thought about it for a minute, he had not experienced this side of Kenzie and was starting to get worried.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her.

"Yes" she told him from the corner.

"When I was little I didn't like getting my hair washed either but my momma said I had to." He started.

"Why?"

"So that my hair wouldn't fall out and that I would be completely clean."

"I don't want my hair to fall out."

"Well then let's wash it. I promise I will be careful."

"Okay, we try." As she laid down in the tub.

Will put the shampoo in her hair, washing her hair gently before he started rinsing her hair as soon as he poured the water, she started screaming again.

"My face!" she yelled.

"It's okay." He tried to reassure her.

"No. I want mommy!"

/

Sarah and I were in the hall listening to them, when she started screaming the second time I decided to give him a break but when I opened the door we both started laughing.

"She was the one taking the bath right." Sarah, looking at Will.

He was just as wet as Kenzie was.

"That's what I thought."

"You two are funny, a little help here." As he looked at us.

"Okay, let me show you the easiest way." As I walked over to the tub.

"Thank you." As he stood up.

I put the washcloth on her face and quickly rinsed her hair.

"Why do I feel like I was set up?"

"Maybe a little."

"It's good for you to be surprised every now and then," Sarah laughing.

"Come on Kenz, let's get you dried off and dressed." I told her as I wrapped the towel around her.

/

After I dried her off and put nigh clothes on her, I put Kenzie in the bed, after I promised her that when we came to visit so she could play with Tim and then I read her the Little Star Story; she was asleep before I finished. I laid in the bed with her for a little bit thinking about her and Will together and what he would be like with his own child. I couldn't help but think about what our baby would look like and Kenzie being a big sister.

"Jennifer" Will whispered as he opened the door.

I didn't realize how long that I had been in laying in the bed, I sat up looking at him.

"Is she okay?" he whispered.

"Yes, I must have dozed off." As I stood up.

"Is your mom still up?" I whispered as I put Bolo next to Kenzie.

"No, she went to bed right after you brought Kenzie in here. Now to put you to bed." He told me as we headed to his room.

We both changed and climbed in to the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, just tired."

"Jennifer, something is on your mind."

"I was laying in there thinking about you and Kenzie together."

"What about it?"

"You are so good with her, you didn't even flinch when she started screaming and practically gave you a bath."

"I was scared at first, especially when she started screaming but I realized it is all part of the job." He admitted

"What job?"

"Being a parent, being a father."

"It is."

"What else were you thinking about?"

"Earlier your mom and Melissa asked if we were going to have kids. I couldn't help but think about what our kids would look like and what you be like with your child."

"The same way I am with Kenzie and I hope our kids look like you."

"Kids?"

"You said at least one more but it wasn't a complete answer. Kenzie already looks a lot like you so I am hoping her brothers or sisters do too."

"Your mom thought we had announcement to make."

"Why?"

"She said I had a glow about me when I was with Kenzie or James."

"Do you think we could be having a baby?"

"No."

"You know we could practice." He told me before kissing me.

"We are not having sex with your mom down the hall."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been awhile tell me what you think. A little drama in the next chapter, trying to make the visits different.**

* * *

Will had flown in the Monday after we came back from New Orleans; I had taken the next two weeks off so that I could show him Kenzie routine and we were now headed to my moms. Kenzie had fallen asleep in the back seat, so Will and I could actually talk.

"You haven't said much about your dad since we left the cabin."

"There isn't a lot to say; he talked to my mom and I guess explained things to her but left a day later."

"He hasn't tried to contact anyone."

"No, mom said that he told her he would give us some time to think about it and then try but it's been a month and no one has heard from him."

"I am sorry."

"You don't have to be, I hadn't made a decision and honestly I didn't think he would all at once become father of the year."

"You deserve to have your questions answered."

"I guess but mom said we would talk, maybe she can answer some of them."

"I hope she can."

"Are you nervous?"

"To be honest a little, I just hope she likes me."

"She is going to love you especially after she sees you and Kenzie together."

"You think that but she could hate me."

"I don't think anyone could hate you."

/

We pulled up to my mom's about half an hour later, she was sitting on the porch waiting on us.

"Once Kenz gets out she is going to forget either of us are here." I told Will before we got out of the car.

As soon as I opened the door Kenzie woke up.

"We here?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Yes and nana is waiting for us." As I helped her out of her seat.

Once she was out of the car, she took off towards my mom.

"Nana." She yelled

"Kenzie." Mom as she came off the porch.

Will and I watched as my mom picked up Kenzie.

"If she pays us any attention it will surprise me." I told him.

"Has it been a while since they have seen each other?"

"About two weeks." As we went towards them.

"I went to Orleans and ate cage food. It was really fun." Kenzie was telling my mom when we reached them.

"What else did you do?"

"I play at park with Tim and then we went to the Zoo and seen the big river on a boat."

"It sounds like you had fun."

"I did and Will moved with us."

"Kenzie why did you go see if Baby is on the porch?" I asked.

"Okay." As my mom put her down.

We all watched her run towards the porch.

/

"Mom this is Will, Will this is my mom, Sandy." I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jareau."

"Sandy please and it's nice to finally meet you."

"You two met, we can leave now." I told them with a laugh.

"My daughter has jokes."

"That's why you love me."

"If you say so."

Kenzie was carrying the small kitten off the porch, walking over to us.

"Will, come see baby." She yelled.

"Excuse me please." Will walking towards Kenzie.

We watched as he bent down to Kenzie level as she started telling him about Baby. I watched my mom's face, she could see the connection between them.

"She has his full attention." She commented.

"It's like then whenever she talks to him."

"I told you that everything happens for a reason, she knows that he is going to be her dad."

"She already asked if he was going to be her daddy like Hotch was Jacks."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I couldn't answer that yet; it was when we were at the cabin."

"What would you tell her now?"

"That he is. Mom he is amazing with her, the first night they met he sat through the Wizard of Oz and they told each other jokes. I can't explain the way I feel."

"You don't have to explain I can tell by the look on your face."

"I want you to like him."

"Baby Girl, I have never seen you this happy and Kenzie is thrilled. I can already tell he's a good man and I like him."

"If we don't interrupt she is going to never stop talking."

"She is excited."

We both walked over to Kenzie and Will.

"Kenzie do you want to play with baby on the porch?" I asked

"Can I play in the yard?"

"Yes, baby likes running around the yard just stay close to the porch." Mom told her.

"Will, Nana and I will be on the porch."

"Okay." As she went running after baby.

"She said Baby was her cat." Will as we went to the porch.

"Her cat for here." I told him.

My mom sat in the chair while Will and I sat on the porch swing, I could still keep an eye on Kenzie.

"We need to talk about that." My mom told me.

"The cat?"

"No, about Kenzie."

"What about her?"

"I still want to keep her on some weekends."

"We decided that Haley was still going to keep her during the day but Will would keep her at night; you know that you can keep her when you want."

"I just wanted to make sure. Will, are you going to try to get on MPD?"

"Yes, I have to qualify there and take a couple of test. I am hoping that it won't take to long."

"I am sure you will be fine. It also sounds like Kenzie had fun in New Orleans."

"I think she did, my mom and sister-in-laws are in love with her."

"She played with Will's nephew, Tim and we had to promise to take her back."

"And you were nervous."

"I know and you would get along with Will's mom."

"Maybe we will get to meet soon."

/

My mom made dinner and after we ate we sat around the living while Kenzie played in the middle of the floor.

"Your Aunt Carol called this morning, she is planning on having a cook out tomorrow. She wants us all to come." My mom told us.

"You mean she wants to check out Will."

"Probably but you know she means well."

"What do you think?" I asked looking at Will.

"I am fine with that." He replied smiling.

"It'll be the perfect way to show you how small this town really is."

"Jen is right she probably invited everyone."

"Can we go to pond?" Kenzie asked.

"We can show Will the pond tomorrow before we go to Aunt Carols." I told her.

"Can we swim?"

"I didn't pack bathing suits." I told her.

"You should probably go in the morning and find you and Will one. Carol has the in-ground pool now. Kenzie has a couple suits here." My mom explained.

She knew that when I came to visit I hardly ever went in to town especially with Kenzie, I was always afraid I would run in to Jason's family; Will didn't know this.

"Yeah, I guess we can." Trying to smile.

"Mommy where Bolo?"

"I think he is one the table. Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go get you ready for bed."

"Will do it." She told us.

I looked at him, he started laughing.

"Yell if you need help."

"Kenz and I have this." He told me before they walked out of the room.

/

"Do you really think that Aunt Carol invited half the town? I asked my mom.

"Probably, Uncle Mark got a promotion so they are celebrating. When she called to make sure I was coming I told her about you coming here with Kenzie and Will she got excited."

"I really do want to see her but I don't know if I want to take the chance of someone saying something about Kenzie in front of her."

"You know that when I have her we do go out."

"Yes and I am sure people know but seeing me and her together then add everything that has happened with Jason."

"Jen, I have never told anyone who Kenzie's dad is including your Aunt so as far as anyone knows Will is her father."

"And when she calls him Will instead of Dad. Mom, you know how this town and it's not even about me I am worried about you and Kenzie and Will feeling uncomfortable."

"You don't have to go and you never have to worry about me."

"Mom the rumors will start."

"Jen, I have been the source of more rumors in this town then I can count and I don't care. This is a decision you have to make and what is best for your daughter."

"I know that your right and I do want to see Aunt Carol."

"Why wouldn't we be going to your Aunts?" Will as he walked back in the room.

"Kenzie get to sleep?" I asked as he sat back down me.

"Yes with no problems and you are avoiding the question."

"He knows you well." My mom laughing.

"My Aunt and Uncle have a habit of inviting the whole town when they have get togethers." I started.

"Okay." Will

"I didn't want anyone to say anything in front of Kenzie about Jason, not that anyone really knows the truth. But around here they don't need the truth to start rumors or whisper things."

"Let them talk."

"It's not the easy." I replied looking at my mom.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"My Uncle Mark is friends with Jason's parents so they could be there too."

"Do they know about Kenzie?" he asked.

"Not that I am aware of but I am not sure."

"I told her that everyone could assume that you were Kenzie's dad." My mom told him.

"She's right Jen. If they are there and you want to leave we can at any point."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable either."

"I will be fine."

"Jen let's not worry. Will's right you can leave whenever you want."

"Okay. When are we going to talk about dad?"

/

"You really do want to get everything out in the open don't you?" she replied laughing.

"Yes and you promised."

"When he was here he told me why he left and his reasoning for not staying in contact with you kids."

"Why?"

"Are you sure you don't want him to answer that?"

"It's been weeks since he was here and he hasn't tried to contact any of us. So, yes."

"He told me he left because he couldn't deal with Sarah's death and he had started drinking more so he thought the best thing was to leave so that you kids wouldn't realize what he had turned into."

"Did he realize that he left you to deal with your own grief plus ours?"

"Yes but he said he didn't realize that until years later and then he felt it was to late to make up it up to any of us so he stayed away."

"What made him come back?"

"You did."

"What do you mean?"

"He seen you do a news conference during a case and realized that he needed to at least try to explain."

"Why didn't he try to stay in contact?"

"Baby girl."

"Mom please."

"He kept drinking until about a year ago. He told me that most of the time he moved from one place to another and sometime he was even on the streets; he didn't want any of you to know that. He started going to meetings after seeing you on the TV and has been sober almost a year."

"And now?"

"I am not sure; I know that Chris and Lauren didn't want to talk to him but I really thought he would try to contact you so that you could get answers."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Jen, I am sorry he disappointed you again."

"Mom, I am fine. I don't even know if I want to talk to him."

"It doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt you." She replied.


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up early the next morning, climbing out of bed as quiet as possible so that I didn't wake up Will. I shut the door quietly as went out in the hall almost running into Kenzie.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"My belly hurts." She told me.

"Okay, why don't we go lay on the couch?" I suggested as I picked her up.

"Okay." As she laid her head on my shoulder.

Once down stairs I laid her on the couch before I went to the kitchen grabbing some juice, medicine, and the small trash can my mom kept in the closet.

"Kenz what else hurts?" I asked as I walked back into the room.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Would you like some juice?"

"No."

I laid down behind her, feeling her head.

"You are going to need some medicine."

"I want to lay on you."

"Okay." As I turned to lay on my back.

She moved to where she was laying with her head on my chest, I started rubbing her back.

"Mommy." She whispered.

"What baby?"

"I sick."

I lifted her up over the trash can before she started throwing up in the trash can.

"Jen." My mom coming down the stairs.

"Yeah. Could you please get me some water?"

"Sure." As she went to the kitchen.

"Mommy I done."

"Okay Nana is getting some water."

"Here you go." Mom as she handed me the water.

"Kenzie take a drink."

She did as I asked, before laying her head back on my shoulder.

"Mom thanks."

"It's no problem. How long have the two of you been up?"

"Not long, she met me in the hall as I was coming out of my room."

"I guess Aunt Carol's is out of the question."

"Probably, I don't think it will be a good ideal."

"Me go." Kenzie told us.

I thought about it for a minute.

"Kenzie if you take some medicine and rest maybe we will go for a little bit." I told her.

"K." she whispered.

I gave her medicine and laid her on the couch before joining my mom in the kitchen.

/

She was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, I went and fixed myself a cup before sitting across from her.

"Will still asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, but he'll probably be up soon."

"Kenz wasn't sick yesterday."

"No but with Pre-school I swear she catches something on a weekly basis."

"That's usually how it works."

Will came down the stairs, he looked at Kenzie laying on the couch before joining us in the kitchen.

"She okay?" he asked.

"No, she has a stomach ache."

"Are you really going to go to Aunt Carol's today?" my mom asked.

"Depends on how Kenzie feels but swimming is not in the plan."

"If you wanted to go, I can stay here with Kenzie." Will as he got a cup of coffee.

"If I show up without Kenzie and you I would never hear the end of it. I thought we could go for an hour or two and then come back here." I explained.

"I am going to go get ready, I told her I would come over early to help." My mom as she stood up.

"What time should we be there?" I asked, looking at the clock it was only eight.

"Around noon." Before she went up the stairs.

/

Three and half hours later.

I had gotten Kenzie to eat some toast before she fell back asleep; Will had came back down the stairs with the baby monitor for us to take.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes, we need to get Kenzie and Bolo." I told him.

"I got Kenzie."

"Thank you, by the way you look really nice."

"Thank you and you look beautiful."

He kissed me before going to Kenzie, I followed him grabbing Bolo and the bag I had put together. Once we had Kenzie and everything else in the car, I told him I would drive.

"I am not used to you driving." He replied as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Me either but since we didn't get to the pond, I thought I would show you the town on the way."

"Sounds like a plan. I hate that she is sick, she was excited about going today."

"Have I told you that you are going to be a great daddy?"

"You have not so thank you."

"She already sees you as hers, so do I. I am sorry that I tried to fight it."

"Jennifer, I want nothing more than the three of us to be a family. I know that you were trying to protect her."

"Me too but you better look around because we will be out of town within the next five minutes."

"It really is a small town."

"Yes, I hope you understand why I am nervous about going to my aunt and uncles now. Everyone knows everyone and all the rumors that come along with it; I have always hated it."

"I understand."

/

We pulled up to the house, there was already five or six cars already there besides my moms, I knew that my cousins weren't going to be here because they were scattered in different states.

"I have Princess." Will as he got out of the car.

"I have the bag."

"Jen is that you?" we heard from behind us.

I turned to see Ms. Vicki walking up to me; Will finished getting Kenzie out of the car.

"Yes ma'am. How are you?"

"Just fine, I have not seen you in such a long time. Is your mom already here?" She asked as Will carried Kenzie around the car.

"Yes ma'am she is."

"Well who is this?"

"Ms. Vicki this is Will. Will this is Ms. Vicki."

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am." Will told her.

"You too. That can't be your baby, she has grown so much."

"That's Kenzie, she isn't feeling well today."

"I am sorry to hear that. Good thing she has her mommy and." She paused.

Will decided to nip it in the bud.

"Her daddy." He told her.

"We should get in." I told them.

"You are right." Ms. Vicki before she walked away.

I turned and grabbed the bag and Bolo out of the car.

"I bet that everyone will know that you are her daddy before we get inside." I told Will.

"I am sorry if I crossed the line." As we walked towards the house.

"No, you're not and you didn't. Ms. Vicki is a gossip so she wants to know everyone's business."

"Well then, I just gave her something to talk about."

"That you did." I smiled as we reached the door.

My mom opened the door before I could knock.

"Did you miss me that much?"

"You no. Kenzie and Will yes." She replied with a laugh as we walked in.

The front of the house was empty, which surprised me.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the back yard and I am glad." She told us.

"Why?" Will confused.

"Everyone can spread their gossip quickly and I can warn Jen that Sharon and Mike are here."

"Great." I replied.

"Plus part is Vicki is telling everyone that Kenzie is Will's daughter."

"That's because Will told her he was Kenzie's daddy."

"Who are Sharon and Mike?" Will asked.

"Jason's parents." My mom answered.

"Oh." He replied simply.

"Did you tell Aunt Carol that Kenzie was sick?"

"I did but she still wants to see her, I set up a place out of the sun for you to lay her down."

"Okay, let's get this over with."

/

As soon as we walked outside, my aunt and uncle made a big deal out of us being there; I quickly introduced them to Will then suggested that we lay Kenzie down. My aunt followed us to the blanket.

"Jen, you look great."

"Thank you. The house looks amazing."

"Thanks, I wish the three of you could enjoy the pool. Kenzie loved it the last time she was here."

"She was excited last night. Unfortunately, this morning she was sick."

"I understand. Will I am glad to finally meet you."

'It's good to meet you to ma'am."

"Carol please. Where are you from?"

"New Orleans."

"It's very pretty there we have been a couple of time."

"It's different from here." I replied.

"That is very true my dear."

I watched as Kenzie started to stir, she looked around not sure where she was; at the same time Mike and Sharon had started walking towards us.

"Mommy."

"Hey baby."

"We swim."

"Not today but next time."

She climbed on Will's lap instead of mine, I was starting to notice a pattern; when she was tired she wanted Will.

"Kenzie, I am glad to see you." Aunt Carol.

"Glad see you." She whispered back.

"I am going to let your mommy and daddy take care of you but I will see you later." Carol told Kenzie.

"Kay." She replied confused.

"I need to potty."

"Okay, let me take you. Are you going to be okay?" I asked Will.

"Just fine." He smiled.

/

I took Kenzie to the closest bathroom in the house.

"Mommy, why Aunt Carol call Will daddy." She asked.

"Will told someone that he was your daddy."

"Not Aunt Carol's daddy?"

"No, she was saying that your mommy and daddy could take care of you. Are you okay with her calling Will your daddy?"

"Yes, like Uncle Hotch is Jacks."

"Wash your hands. Yes, like Uncle Hotch and Jack."

"Okay, me like it."

We walked out almost running into the four people I didn't except to see together ever; Sharon and Mike, my mom and I was almost positive my dad. I stood there staring at my mom, she knew I was completely confused by what was going on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter !**


	29. Chapter 29

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope everyone had a great Easter.**

* * *

"Mom what's going on?"

"More than I planned. Why don't you take Kenz to Will?"

I looked down at Kenzie, she looked worried.

"I want mommy." She whispered.

"This is not the time or the place." I replied before I picked up Kenzie.

Will walked in about the same time.

"Jennifer is everything okay?" he asked, looking between me and my mom.

"Fine, I think we should take Kenzie home. She is still warm."

"Okay, I'll get our stuff."

"Can you take Kenzie with you?"

"Sure come on Princess." As he reached for her.

Kenzie went to Will with no problems, I watched them walk out before I said anything.

"I am not sure why everyone was waiting on me but you don't have a lot of time to talk."

"I answered the door to your dad, he was going outside I was coming to let you know that he was here."

"We were hoping to talk to you about Jason." Sharon.

"I am sorry for what Jason is going through but I can't be involved."

"It's just that he always talked about how much he loved you and that he would have done anything to get you back. When all this happened he swore to me that he never hurt you, we were just hoping you could tell his lawyers that." Mike explained

"He lied." Will walking back in the room, minus Kenzie and mad.

"Where is Kenzie?"

"Your Aunt Carol wanted her to say goodbye to a couple of people, she is going to bring her to us." He explained.

"What does he mean he lied?" Sharon asked.

"Jason, lied to you about us and I am sorry but he did hurt me."

"You are lying, he is enough trouble." Sharon.

"Sharon." Mike

"You know what Jennifer you were never good enough for him. You were probably cheating on him the last time you were together, it explains why your little girl is not his."

"Your right Kenzie is not his and Will is her daddy. I don't care what you think about me the fact is that Jason did abuse me and it started long before Kenzie or Will."

She went to say something else but my Mom stopped her.

"Sharon, you will not saying anything else to my daughter. I want to make it very clear that your son was never good enough for her, you can walk away right now."

"Maybe if you would have worried more about what your boy was doing and not what was going on in everyone else's home you would have seen this coming Sharon. Our three kids have made more of lives then most people in this town ever do." My dad told her.

I was surprised he had said anything.

"Like you had anything to do with how your kids turned out. Sandy raised them by herself." Sharon

"Your right and Sandy raised three amazing kids."

"What's going on?" Uncle Mark as he walked in the room.

He stopped and looked at Sharon and Mike but then stared at my dad.

"Nothing, Will and I are taking Kenzie back to moms so we are getting ready to leave." I told him.

"Sharon I heard Carol tell you Jen was going to be here, I also heard her ask you not to bring up Jason or anything going on with that boy." Mark told them.

"You are right and we are both sorry. Jen, I had no idea what he had done to you honestly I was almost hoping that pretty little girl of yours was his but I can see now that she isn't." Mike told me.

"You are both trying to help him, I do understand that. I wish I could tell you something different but I can't."

We watched as Sharon and Mike walked away from us.

"Jen, Will neither of you have to leave. If you wanted to lay Kenz in one of the beds you could, I promise both of you that nothing else will happen."

"Thank you for the offer but it's probably best to take Kenzie back to Sandy's." Will told him.

"We are not leaving until Monday maybe if Kenz feels better tomorrow we can get together."

"That would be great, Carol and I both would like to see the three of you again before you leave. I will have Carol bring Kenzie told you. Sandy I'll talk to you in a little bit." He told her.

"It was nice to meet you." Will shaking his hand.

"You to son."

/

Once he walked away I turned to look at my parents, Will stood by me putting his hand on my back.

"Your mom didn't know I was going to show up here and I didn't know you were here." My dad started.

"Thank you for standing up for me but I honestly don't know if I want to hear what you have to say."

"You don't have to thank me. I understand but I really do want you to think about it, I am not asking you for forgive me for anything. I would just like the chance to explain things to you."

"I need to think about it more. Why did you come here then?" I was curious.

"I was hoping to talk to your mom some more and honestly hoping that you and your brother and sister had changed your minds. Jen I meant it when I said you made more of yourself then most people around here."

"I can't speak for Lauren or Chris if they have changed their minds but I never really made up mine. Mom and I talked last night and you don't need to explain anything to me."

"I would still like the chance to get to talk to you."

"I'll think about it."

"Jen, here come's Carol and Kenzie." My mom told us.

Kenzie had her head on Carol's shoulder, she looked both tired and upset.

"Did something happen?" I asked looking at my Aunt.

"More in here then out there but yes." She replied looking at my dad.

Kenzie reached for Will, he immediately took her.

"What happened?" My mom asked.

"Sharon came outside upset and yelling. She didn't say names but said some things she shouldn't have said; I think it scared Kenzie hearing her yell." Carol explained.

"She said bad word." Kenzie whispered.

I stood there for a minute deciding if I wanted to go outside or just leave.

"Jen, you and Will take Kenzie back to the house. If anyone is making a scene with her it will be me and not you." My mom told me.

"Kenzie did you tell Aunt Carol by?." I asked.

"Yes."

"Will it was nice to meet you. I am sorry this ended badly."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"I told Uncle Mark that if Kenzie was feeling better maybe we could get together tomorrow."

"Absolutely, be safe going back to your moms." Carol before she went back outside.

"I am going to take her to the car." Will told me.

"I'll be right out." As he walked out the door.

"Mom please don't start anything."

"I won't but she better not say a word."

"Great. I'll see you at the house. Dad I'll think about it."

/

The car ride to my mom's was silent once we were home, I gave Kenzie some more medicine before laying her back down on the couch. Will had sat down at the kitchen table.

"You both cuddle with me." Kenzie asked me.

"Let me get Will and we both can." As I handed her Bolo.

"Okay."

I walked back into the kitchen, I could see that he was still mad.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Didn't Kenzie ask you to cuddle?"

"She asked for both of us to cuddle with her. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to talk first."

"I do want to talk but not right now."

"Okay, then let's cuddle with our daughter." I said it more to see how it sounded but his face lit up.

"Come on." As he grabbed my hand.

Kenzie laid on my chest while Will laid on his side rubbing her back; she fell asleep quickly.

"I realized earlier that whenever she is tired, she wants you." I told him.

"Yeah, she looked so confused when Carol said something about her daddy."

"She was she asked me about it in the bathroom. She thought Carol was saying that you were Carol's daddy. I explained that she was talking about you being Kenzie's daddy."

"How did she take that?"

"She liked it. Do you remember in the cabin when you asked if Kenzie and I had a secret?"

"A little bit."

"She had asked me if you were going to be her daddy like Hotch is Jack's daddy. I told her I didn't know yet but that you loved her and would keep her safe. She told me just like Uncle Hotch does Jack."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I don't really know, I guess at the time if I didn't believe it and then you had changed your mind it would have been easier."

"You are stuck with me."

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you want to talk about earlier?"

"When I walked back in and heard him talking about how much he loved you and he would do anything to get you back it went through me. All I could see was you being hurt."

"I think he knows about Kenzie; I was afraid he was going to actually say it."

"I do to especially after he apologized but he also looked extremely mad at his wife. Can I ask why you never told them other than him?"

"Sharon tries to take everything over. She did it with both Jason and Shelby anything they participated in they had to be the best at it or she would be the volunteer mother so they were the stars; she would have tried to take over with Kenz and then my life. I love that Kenzie loves coming here to visit but this is not where I wanted her to be raised."

"I can see her trying to take control, that's why she flipped out today."

"Probably, most people around here do whatever she asked them to do because they have money, I think she thought I would be the same way."

"She was wrong. What are you going to do about your dad?"

"I honestly have no clue. Part of me what's to talk to him and the other part wants to tell him to go away."

"You need answers even if it's just the little girl in you."

We both heard a car pull into the driveway, I knew it was to early for mom to be back, we both got up and I laid Kenzie back on the couch, when we heard the other car pull up. We both went to the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you the only one that can come for a visit?"

"I thought you would be at Aunt Carol's the whole town is talking about it?"

Will and I walked out on the porch to see my brother and my sister, along with my brother-in-law Drew, niece Destiny and nephew Steve.

"No, I am not the only one allowed to visit and we were but Kenzie is sick." As I gave each of them a hug.

"Oh, you must be the boyfriend." Lauren smiling at Will.

"Will this is my brother, Chris and my sister, Lauren and her husband Drew and kids Destiny and Steve. Everyone this is Will."

They all exchanges hello before we walked into the house; Kenzie was still asleep on the couch.

"What's wrong with Peanut?" Lauren asked.

"She woke with a belly ache. I should take her upstairs."

"I can do it while you get a chance to talk to your family." Will told me.

"Okay, put her in my room."

Lauren watched him take Kenzie upstairs, once he was up the stairs she started with her questions.

"They are getting along?" she asked.

"Yes, she is absolutely in love with him and he adores her."

"Good, I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

"I am completely happy for the first time in a long time."

"Mom, we are going outside." Destiny as she and Steve went running by.

"Okay."

"Lauren and I were going to drop off our stuff and then head to Aunt Carol's." Chris told me as he walked back in the room, followed by Drew.

"That might not be the best idea." I told them.

"Why not?" Lauren.

"Let's sit down and talk." As I went to the couch.

/

Will had come back down stairs he joined me on the couch, Chris sat on my other side while Lauren and Drew sat in the chairs.

"What happened at Aunt Carols?" Drew asked.

"Let's start with Sharon and Mike are there."

"Please tell me they didn't start with you about their idiot son or Kenzie." Lauren

"They didn't start about Kenzie but that's because Will told Ms. Vicki he was Kenzie's dad before we walked into the house and she told everyone before we even made it into the backyard."

"I don't know you yet but I already like you." Chris told Will.

"Thanks." Will replied.

"Mike asked me to talk to Jason's lawyer about how he never hurt me because Jason swore to Mike that he didn't. When I told them I couldn't get involved Sharon flipped out. Mom told her to shut up and not say another word." I stopped not sure how they were going to react to the next part.

"What are you not telling us?" Chris asked.

"Dad showed up, mom didn't know he was going to be there and he didn't know I was there." I explained.

"Dad is in town?" Lauren

"Yes."

"Did you talk to him?" Chris

"About why he left no. After Mom told Sharon to shut up dad told her that if she would have worried about her own home and not everyone else she may have seen this coming and that the three of us made more of ourselves then most people in this town do. Sharon told him he had nothing to do with how we turned out, he admitted that she was right and that mom raised three amazing kids." I finished.

I looked at my brother and sister neither of them knew what to say.

"I told him I didn't know if I wanted to hear what he has to say but to be honest I do have question that only he can answer. I talked to mom last night and she explained some of it."

"That's part of the reason we came, Lauren and I wanted to know what he had told mom." Chris

"Does she know you are coming?"

"No, I thought we would surprise her. I was going to call you once we were here, I couldn't remember when you were going to New Orleans and when Will was moving to Virginia." Lauren explained.

"We went two weeks ago and Will moved in Monday."

"How long were you staying here for?" Drew asked.

"Until Monday morning." Will replied.

"What did Uncle Mark say to dad?" Chris finally asked.

"In front of me nothing, he told mom he would talk to her later but I am sure after we left he said something."

"Is Mark your mom's brother?" Will asked.

"No, he's actually our dad's brother and Carol is mom's sister but Mark became a father figure to all of us after dad left." Lauren explained.

"Will you got thrown into family drama." Chris laughing.

"As long as Jen and Kenzie are fine so am I." He told the group.

"You may just last." Drew told him.

"Someone should call Mom and tell her you her here." I told them.

"What did she tell you last night?" Lauren.

"You need to ask her."

"I'll call and if it is okay with the two of you I'll see if dad will come too." Chris

"As long as it's not a screaming match." I replied.

"I am okay with it." Lauren.

/

It was going to take my mom almost an half an hour to get home, Kenzie was up and although extremely grumpy she was excited see Lauren, Chris, Drew, Destiny, and Steve.

"Jen, could you come here for a minute?" Lauren yelled from the kitchen.

"Kenz, you going with me."

She shook her head no and laid against Will.

"Okay then." As I stood up and went to the kitchen.

"What's up?" as I sat down at the table.

"I was thinking that when dad got here I could have Des and Steve take peanut upstairs and watch a movie." Lauren as she sat down across from me.

"You did just see the grumpy child out there; why would we be mean to your two?"

"I did see her and I think she will be fine with Des."

"Maybe if I have Will take her up, she'll be okay."

"He is amazing with her and so far I like him."

"He is and you better like him because he isn't going anywhere."

"I can see that."

Mom came in the living room a couple of minutes later.

"Why didn't the two of you tell me you were coming?" she asked Lauren and Chris.

"We wanted to surprise you." Chris explained.

"All three of my babies home." She stood back smiling.

"Nana you have babies?" Kenzie asked as she looked around.

"I was talking about your mommy and aunt and uncle." My mom explained.

"They not babies."

"You are right but like you are mommy's baby, they are my babies." She explained more.

"Oh."

My mom hugged Destiny and Steve before Lauren sent them upstairs.

"Kenzie do you want to watch a movie with Des and Steve?" I asked.

"Nope, my belly hurt."

"I know and I'll give you more medicine." I told her looking at Will.

"What if I carry you upstairs after you take your medicine?" he asked.

"No, I want to stay with mommy."

"Okay, let's get you some juice and crackers." As I went into the kitchen.

/

Ten minutes later

We were scattered around the living room; Kenzie was sitting on my lap with her head on my chest, we were all making small talk waiting on my dad to show up.

"Do you think he is going to come?" Lauren finally asked.

"Yes, I told him to give me time to get home and see you but your Uncle Mark was talking to him." My mom told us.

'So it could take longer." Chris commented.

"Yes, it could." She replied.

"Do you want me take her upstairs?" Will asked when he realized that she was asleep.

"Yes but I am going to go up to and change." I told him, knowing I couldn't move with the way she was laying.

He picked her up so that I could get up.

"We will be right back." I told them before going up the stairs.

/

Upstairs.

Will laid Kenzie in bed, before turning to me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want it turn into a screaming match because I do want answers from him. But I think I am more nervous that he won't show up."

"No matter what none of this is or has been your fault."

"I know, but part of me still believes it is."

"Jennifer I love you and everyone in that room loves you." As he pulled me in to a hug.

"I love you too." I whispered into his chest.

I could have stayed like that but we heard the car pull up and then the knock on the door.

"Come on Cher. I am right here with you."

"Okay." As I grabbed the baby monitor.

/

Will and I walked into the living room, I stood there quiet while my brother and sister were saying hello to my dad and Lauren was introducing him to Drew; I realized that I didn't introduce Will earlier to him.

"Jen did Kenzie stay asleep?" My mom asked when she noticed that Will and I standing.

"Yes, she may sleep for a while."

"Thank you for talking to me." My dad.

"Dad this is Will. Will this is my dad, Scott."

"It' nice to meet you." Will shaking his hand.

'You too." My dad.

"Why don't we all have a sit?" My mom suggested.

We all found places to sit Will and I sat on the floor, while my mom and dad and Chris sat on the couch and Lauren and Drew sat in the chairs; no one wanted to be the first to speak.

"Why did you pick now to come back?" Lauren finally asked.

"I have been sober for almost a year and I didn't want to be drunk when I talked to you."

"What made you decide to get sober?" Chris

"I was watching TV one night and your sister appeared on the screen giving a press conference."

"Where was that at?" I asked.

"In New Orleans, you were warning men about some killer. I had to watch it couple of times to realize that it was really you."

"You were in New Orleans, that case was over a year ago."

"I know. I went to the police station to see you and I did see you but I couldn't talk to you, it took me almost a month to realize why I could talk to you. Then another month to get the nerve up to go to a meeting."

"Why didn't you talk to Jen?" Chris

"I didn't know if she remembered me or not but I was a drunk and I was drunk the day I went to see her. I couldn't embarrass her like that."

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I left because after Sarah died, I blamed myself for not seeing the signs and I started drinking more and more. Your mom did a great job covering up for me but I wasn't being fair to her or the three of you. Lauren, Chris I know the two of you remember a lot of this, I also know that you did your best to keep Jen from knowing. Me leaving was never any of your faults nor was it Sandy's, I was a lousy husband and an even worse father you all deserved better than I could give you."

"You left mom to deal with our grief and her own." I whispered as Will squeezed my hand.

"Jenny, I didn't realize that at the time. The night I left I had been arrested a couple towns over for a DUI, I never wanted you kids to have to deal with it and I was being selfish when I left. I was only thinking about myself and not about what I was doing to any of you."

"So why come back now?' Lauren

"To apologize to you and your mother. I am not asking you to forgive me but I wanted to apologize."

"It's one of your steps." Chris

"It is but not the reason I came back. I wrote each of you letters when I hit that step this is for me and hopefully you to heal."

"Do you know what you did to each of us?" Lauren asked him

"I don't."

"I didn't trust my own husband for years, every time Drew left I worried he wasn't coming back." She explained.

"Lauren, I never meant for that to happen, I ruined the best things in my life. I am so sorry I put that thought in your head."

"Jen?" my mom.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Jenny you can say or ask anything." My dad told me.

"I said I would listen and I am that doesn't mean I am talking. I need to check on Kenzie." As I stood up.

I went up the stairs before anyone could say anything else; at that moment I didn't care if anyone followed me up the stairs.

* * *

**This chapter will continue into the next chapter. Hope you enjoys it.**


	31. Chapter 31

Kenzie was sitting in the middle of the bed ready to cry when I entered the room.

"What's wrong?"

"You not here and I sick on the bed." She told me crying.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here and I'll clean the bed up but let's get you in the tub first." As I picked her up.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

I took her to the bathroom and stripped her down before I turned on the water. I ran warm water before putting her in the tub.

"Jen what happened?" My mom from the hallway.

"She got sick in the bed. I need to clean her up and then get new bedding."

"I sorry Nana."

"Kenzie it's okay you have nothing to be sorry for. Jen I'll go get the bedding off your bed."

"Thank you."

I quickly washed Kenzie off and then washed her hair, I knew she was sick when she didn't fight with me about her hair.

"Okay baby let's get you dressed." I told her as I wrapped her in the towel.

"Okay." She whispered.

We went back to my room as my mom was putting on new sheets, I knew she wanted to talk so I turned off the baby monitor before grabbing Kenzie new clothes.

"Is he still here?"

"Yes, Chris was talking to him or telling him what he thought and I know you don't want to think about but I think you need to talk to him too."

"Mom, with Kenzie being sick I just don't think it's a good ideal." As I dressed Kenzie.

"Baby girl, you're scared to tell him how you feel and that's okay, but I promise it will make you feel better."

"I have to take her down with me."

"That's fine, I will tell them all not say anything out of line. I think Will is worried about you."

"Probably but he knows that I hold everything in." I told her as I pulled up Kenzie's hair.

"He is a patient man but perfect for you."

"Probably a good thing he is patient." I told her with a laugh.

"Come on you two and I'll make soup for dinner."

"I not hungry."

"You might be later." I told her before picking her up.

/

Everyone looked up when we entered the living room, I could see the confused look on both Will and Laurens face because I had Kenzie.

"She got sick." I told them.

"Now wants her mommy." Lauren smiling.

"Exactly." I told her as I sat back down next to Will.

"Jenny, I am sorry I upset you." My dad told me.

"You didn't I just didn't know if I wanted to talk but it's probably better to get everything out in the open."

"Everyone needs to keep their tone and comments to minimum." My mom warned.

"We get it." Chris replied.

"Whenever you are ready." My dad told me.

"When you left I blamed myself for you leaving, I kept thinking that if I had only been better you wouldn't have left. It shaped all my relationships and I let a lot of things happen that shouldn't have and then when I met Will I was afraid to let him be a part of my life because I was afraid he would leave us." I told him.

"Jenny, I am sorry that I made you feel like it was your fault. You were the easiest child, a little stubborn but always easy. You were my little girl, I love all our children but because you were so much younger than your brother and sisters it was easier to bond with you from the get go."

"Why was it easier for you to bond with me?"

"I knew what I was doing and I was not working nearly as many hours when you were born. I wish I could take the pain away from all of you."

"Was it easy for you to leave?" Lauren asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yes." Chris

"For the first two or three months I had drunk so much I couldn't think then I woke up one day and thought about three of you and your mom and I realized what I had done. I was ready to come back that day but then I looked in the mirror and seen a coward whose family was better off without him and every day after that I saw the same man in the mirror. It was never easy."

"Why didn't you call or write?" Chris

"I never stayed in one place for more than two months, New Orleans was the longest place was I stayed and for a while I even lived on the streets, it was never a place for the three of you."

"I go to Orleans." Kenzie announced.

"You did?" My dad.

"Yes, Nonie lives there and we saw the big river and ate Cage food." She told him.

"It sounds like you had fun."

"I did."

"Will is from New Orleans, we met on the case that you saw the news conference on." I told him.

I could tell he was confused.

"Scott it's a long story and one we will not get into now." My mom.

"Okay, I should go and let the three of you visit with your mom." He told us.

"Where are you staying?" Chris asked.

"Your Aunt and Uncle offered to let me stay with them."

I looked at Chris and Lauren.

"I told Uncle Mark and Aunt Carol that if Kenzie feels better tomorrow we would get together maybe you could join us."

"Thank you, I would like that very much."

/

An hour later

Mom was in the kitchen making soup; Lauren and Drew had went upstairs to relax while Chris took Destiny and Steve down to the river to fish for a little bit and Kenzie and I were sitting on the couch.

"You okay?" Will asked as he came down the stairs carrying Bolo; he sat down next to me and Kenzie.

"Yeah, it felt good to get it all out. I just want her to feel better."

"If we are lucky it's a 24 hour thing."

"I hope so."

"Will can you rub my back." Kenzie asked.

"Absolutely princess." As he started rubbing her back.

"Kenz I think you have Will wrapped around your little finger."

"So does your momma." He whispered to her.

"Why Aunt Carol call you daddy?"

He looked at me.

"Remember I told you Aunt Carol was calling Will your daddy."

"Yes but why?"

"I told someone that I was your daddy and then they repeated to everyone else." He explained.

"Aunt Carol and Uncle Mark think that Will is your daddy. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, me told you."

"I know you did. Why are you asking about it now?"

She didn't answer right away, I knew she was thinking about if she wanted to answer my question or not.

"You my daddy now." She whispered.

Will didn't know what to say, he looked over at me; I noticed my mom standing in the doorway.

"When you want to call Will daddy you can but Will and I will both tell you that it's up to you and no matter if you call him daddy or Will we both love you."

She looked up at him.

"Your mommy is right. I love you no matter what you call me."

"You want to be my daddy?"

"Yes Kenzie when you are ready for me to be your daddy."

"You my daddy." She told us.

I couldn't help but smile, I was trying hard not to cry and Will looked thrilled by here announcement, he was fighting back tears too but when I glanced at my mom she was crying.

"You okay?" Lauren asked her as she came down the stairs.

Will looked over at them; he saw that my mom was crying.

"I am fine just happy."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't mean to ease drop but I am very glad I saw that." She told us as she sat across from us.

"I feel like I missed something." Lauren sitting in the other chair.

"That's for Jen and Will to tell you when they are ready."

"You act like I am going to harass Jen to find out."

"You would but really it's Kenzie's announcement."

"Kenzie you have something to tell me." Lauren asked.

I shook my head, looking at Will who was still smiling.

"Will my daddy, cause I said."

Lauren started smiling.

"Peanut you are a very lucky."

"Me is?" she asked

"Yes because you got to pick your daddy and not everybody gets to pick their daddy." Lauren explained.

Kenzie looked up at me to confirm what Lauren had told her.

"She's right." I told her.

"Me glad I pick." As she smiled at Will.

"So am I princess." Will smiling.

/

Twenty minutes later.

Drew took Will to show him around my mom's land in hopes of finding Chris and the kids; Kenzie was laying on the couch watching cartoons while Lauren, mom, and myself were in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Girls how are you feeling?" mom asked.

"I feel fine." Lauren replied.

"I'm thrilled." I told her.

"I know you are and I am extremely happy for the three of you. I meant how do the two of you feel after talking to your dad."

"I don't that it solved everything but I do feel a little better. I still don't understand how he could just leave, I know that you two had fights but I never thought that they were that bad." Lauren told her.

"We did and we loved each other and all four of you kids but we were not in love with each other like we should have been."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your dad was my first love and my best friend we loved each other and I the two of you are going to have a hard time believing his but I wouldn't have chosen another man to be the father of my children. When we first were married and had you kids we were so happy but it was not the love you should feel for your husband it was love I felt for my best friend." She explained.

"Why did you stay married?" Lauren asked.

"I believed in my vows very much, I still believe that when you say those vows you should very much mean them but if we would have gotten a divorce I might not had the four amazing kids that I did."

"Were you happy?" I asked.

"Yes, I was and I am now. Girls, your dad and I had a lot of happy times together but as Lauren said we could fight and fight better than most people."

"What did you fight about? I don't remember you guys fighting."

"Your brother and sisters made sure you didn't hear us, you probably remember us walking away from each other and not talking, you lived in more silence then any child should have too. Lauren, Chris and Sarah lived through the yelling and I hate that we put all of you through that."

"Mom we turned out fine." Lauren told her.

"You turned out better then fine and the two of you found men who are in love with you and you are in love with them, I couldn't be happier."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Tell me what you think. Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning hearing a small giggle next to me; Kenzie had slept with us so that my brother could have his room back; since my back was to them Kenzie and Will didn't know I was wake.

"Do you feel better?" Will asked in a whisper.

"Yes, my belly not hurt." She told him trying to whisper.

"That's a good thing."

"You my daddy."

"Yes I am."

"You happy."

"I am very happy."

"Me too." She giggled.

"We should go downstairs, so we don't wake up your momma."

"To late." I told them as I turned over.

"Sorry Cher. I was trying to be quiet."

"It's okay, I enjoyed listening to you guys talk."

"My belly not hurt."

"I heard and I am happy." I told her, unfortunately mine was.

"We go to pond, show daddy."

"I think we can but why don't we see what Nana and Aunt Lauren have planned for today."

"Cher, you want breakfast."

"No, I am not real hungry."

"Me is." Kenzie announced.

"I am sure that you are but we should start with toast and maybe some eggs."

"Probably a good idea."

We heard a knock on the door, I sat up slowly.

"Come in."

/

"Jen, I hope I didn't wake you." Lauren as she opened the door.

"No, we were sitting in here talking, Kenzie wants to go to the pond."

"So peanut is feeling better?"

"My belly not hurt and me is hungry."

Lauren started laughing.

"Nana is down stairs making breakfast, Des and Steve are down there."

"Me see Des." As she started climbing off the bed.

"Kenz please wait." I told her.

Lauren looked me funny.

"I don't want her eating everything she sees."

"Daddy come on." She whined.

"She is going to work that one." I told him.

"And that's fine with me." As he climbed out of bed.

"This way the two of you have time to talk alone." He explained as he picked up Kenzie.

"Thank you." Lauren.

"You're welcome." As they walked out of the room.

/

Lauren moved next to me on the bed.

"I remember when you used to stay in here with me, telling me stories." I told her.

"And now you have your own family, mom said you tell Kenzie the baby star story."

"I do, she loves it just like I did when you and mom told it to me."

"I think the pond is a good idea, we could have Aunt Carol, Uncle Mark, and Dad meet us there."

"There is a lot for the kids to do too. How are you doing after yesterday?"

"I can't forgive him but I can try to move forward and if he was drinking as much as he says then maybe it was for the best. What about you?"

"I am not sure, I know I should try to move forward but it's hard. Mom saying that I lived in silence hit me hard because I didn't think it was weird or different from anyone else's parents. Will and I had disagreement and he walked away without saying anything, it broke my heart later; when we talked I had to make him promise that if he didn't want to talk he had to tell me that and not just walk away."

"How did he handle that?"

"He understood and we now talk, I never want Kenzie to live in silence like that."

"I had to tell Shane that when we had disagreement that we could not scream at each other. I hated that and it was more dad then mom but I couldn't stand it."

"I love mom but we had messed up childhoods."

"I do too and I know. Did Will tell you that Shane talked to him yesterday?"

"No, we haven't had any time alone. I knew they went looking for Chris and the kids but what did Shane talk to him about."

"You realize that Shane has known you since you were five and with Kenzie announcement yesterday, he wanted to make sure Will was in it for the long haul. He told me that he likes Will and he would guarantee that he is not going anywhere."

"I wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize that. He really does love us and I was scared to let him in. The funny part is I think letting them talk on the phone for nine months actually made things better. When they met it wasn't uncomfortable between them although Kenz was shy at first it didn't take long for her to open."

"I think she knew already, she just needed her mommy to be okay."

"It's funny that she could pick up on how big them meeting actually was."

"Kenzie is her mommy's daughter and I know that the three of you are going to be just fine."

/

It took us four hours to get out the door before going to the pond and Lauren and I still had to stop at the store and pick up bathing suits for ourselves and swim trunks for Chris, Will, and Shane. Mom had given us an hour limit since our dad, aunt, and uncle was meeting us there. Kenzie decided to go with Will, since Destiny was going with Shane. Lauren and I rushed through the store grabbing the guys some trunks before going to look at bathing suits.

/

Back at the pond.

Kenzie was playing with Destiny and Steve while Shane and Chris set up a place to fish and Will helped my mom bring all the food from the car.

"Will, I would like to talk to you for a couple of minutes." She told him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied stopping by the car.

"Please call me Sandy or mom. I wanted to thank you for being there for Jen yesterday."

"I wouldn't have been any place else. I know that we haven't had a chance to talk since we arrived but I love Jennifer and Kenzie more than anything."

"I can see that, if I didn't I would have interrupted the three of you yesterday. Jen has always been my baby and the hardest on herself, you have to keep pushing her to share her feelings with you. Kenzie gave her a reason to stop repeating the pattern she had gotten trapped in and she would protect that little girl with her life. I knew on Friday watching you first with Kenzie and then with Jen that you would protect both of them with your life and that means everything to me."

"I was worried how you would feel about us living together and if you would like me. Jennifer said I had nothing to worry about but I wasn't sure."

"Do I wish that I would have met you before the two of you were living together? Yes but I know my daughter and she is extremely private. You don't have to worry about me liking you, I already like you and as long as you treat them with respect and love I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I promise you I will."

/

One hour later

Everyone was now at the pond, I was glad that not a lot of people were out there today. Will, Chris, Shane, Steve, Mark and dad were fishing; Des and Kenzie were playing on the playground while Lauren, Mom, Carol, and I sat at one of the picnic tables talking.

"Jen, are you okay?" Carol asked.

"Yes, I think I am starting to get whatever Kenz had."

"You haven't eaten today, maybe getting something in your stomach will help." Lauren

"What did we bring?"

"Hamburgers, chips, salads, hot dogs." Mom

"Chris talked about frying up fish if they caught any." Carol

The thought of the fish made my stomach turn.

"Excuse me." As I stood up and went towards the bathroom.

"Wonder if it's what Kenzie had." Lauren mumbled.

She caught my mom staring at her.

"It was just a thought."

"I think we should have fish." Chris coming up the rest of the men following.

"I think Jen will disagree with you." Lauren told him.

"Why we have about ten fish here?" Chris told her.

"That should be enough for everyone." Mike.

"Where is Jennifer?" Will

"She's in the bathroom, she thinks she is getting what Kenzie had and as soon as fish was mention she got up." Mom explained.

"I'll go check on her." Will as he sat everything down and headed towards the bathroom.

/

I was sitting on the small bench outside the bathroom, I could still see Kenzie on the playground, when Will came up.

"Hey beautiful." As he sat down next to me.

"I don't feel beautiful."

"Do you want to go back to the house?"

"No, I'll be fine. Kenz is having fun and so are you."

"Jennifer if you're sick, I want to take care of you."

"My stomach is upset and then someone said something about fish." I stopped trying to not think about it.

"It made my stomach turn." I finished.

"I am sorry Cher that you feel bad."

"Will, I think it's going to pass."

"Kenzie only felt bad for a day."

"I know but I think this will pass before then."

"Jennifer I am lost in this conversion."

"You know that I like fish."

"Right, we have had it several times."

"It has only made me sick, the thought of it, once before."

He was thinking about it, I only glanced up for a second before looking back down at my hands. If I was right I was about to test our relationship.

"I think I already know the answer but I am going to ask. When was the last time?"

"When I was pregnant with Kenzie. I could be overreacting I mean we are always careful and I am not late."

"We weren't careful at the cabin, especially the night you surprised me."

"I know, I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

I looked up at him, I didn't know how to answer him.

"I am not going anywhere and Kenzie will still be my daughter. We just get to love someone else and there is nothing for you to be sorry about."

"I may not be we shouldn't be thinking about it."

"When do you want to find out?"

"Not here. Can we wait until we go home?"

"We can but I heard Shane saying that they were hoping we would stay a couple extra days."

"Of course they do."

"We don't have too."

"You say that now but Kenzie hates leaving my mom. I don't even know how bad it will be with everyone else here."

"Okay, so do you think we should stay?"

"Maybe another day but I don't know if I want to wait that long to find out."

"Jennifer, I will do whatever you want to do."

"Are you nervous or scared?"

"No, I want us to have more kids."

"I know and so do I but we didn't plan on this not this soon."

"I realize that we didn't plan this but if we are having a baby then this is when it was meant to happen."

"I'm scared, this could change everything with us."

"It will but only for the better."

"You are amazing I would be going crazy right about now without you."

"Cher, I will keep you sane."

"Are you going to be disappointed if I am not?"

"I don't know, part of me might be but then we can practice."

"Come on, we should get back. After we leave here I'll see if Lauren will take Kenzie with her and we will stop and get a test."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Tell me what you think should they be pregnant or not pregnant.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I am so excited that this story has 100 reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

We walked back over to the group.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked looking at me.

"I think, I just need to eat something."

"Good, I was starting to worry about you." Mom told me.

"Will offered to take me home, but I think I'll be okay."

"If you change your mind, I'll keep Kenz." She told me.

"I think she is trying to get rid of us" Lauren commented.

"That way she can give the kids want they want." I told Lauren.

"My grandbabies can have anything they want." She told us before walking over to Kenzie and Destiny.

"That's why leaving is never fun." I told Will.

"Jen are the two of you still leaving tomorrow?" Aunt Carol asked.

"That is the plan."

"We thought maybe you would stay a couple extra days because Chris and I were here." Lauren.

"We also thought if Mom was okay with we could all go out tonight." Chris

"That's if you feel better." Lauren added.

"Where are you planning on going?" I asked, knowing there was not a place to go.

"I don't know yet."

"We could stay another day or two." I told them looking at Will.

"We can stay as long as you want." He replied.

Mom came back over, Kenzie and Destiny following her.

"The girls want to get in the pond." She announced.

"I'll throw both of them in." Shane smirking.

"Me can't swim Uncle Shane." Kenzie replied very serious.

"Uncle Shane will not throw you in. If he does then he has to deal with Nana, Mommy, Aunt Carol, and me." Lauren told her.

"Uncle Shane is not crazy." Chris laughed.

"Come on let's get you changed." I told her picking her up.

"You too."

"I know." As I grabbed our bag.

"Daddy change too."

"I will." He told her.

"Come on Des." As Lauren stood up.

/

The four of us went walked back up to the bathroom to change.

"Jen, did the bathing suit fit?" Lauren from her stall.

"I am glad I grabbed one of Will's shirts."

I like the purple and black bathing suit I picked out but the top looked to small.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Come look." I told her as I started to change Kenzie.

"Mommy pretty." She told me.

"Thank you. You look so cute in this suit."

"Thank you." As she hugged me.

"Okay, let me see." Lauren.

Destiny and Lauren were standing outside the stall when I opened the door.

"Aunt Jen I love that bathing suit."

"Thank you."

"It looks cute but the top is a little small."

"A little."

"It covers what it needs too."

"You're so funny." I replied as I put on Will's tank.

"Mommy we go."

"Let's put your jacket on first."

"No, daddy do it."

"Well take it to him then." As I handed it to her.

We all walked out of the bathroom, Destiny and Kenzie went running towards the picnic area.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Lauren asked.

"No, why?"

"The thought of fish made you sick and your boobs are about to come out of that top."

"The top is just to small and my stomach is just upset."

"If you say so."

I stopped walking and looked at her.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"What do you think it is?"

"Jen, I think we both know what I think it is."

"Please don't say anything. Mom is going to be upset."

"Why do you think she is going to be upset?"

"Two kids and not married, she is going to be upset."

"Stop it, she loves you no matter what."

"I was going to wait to find out but now."

"Did you talk to Will?"

"He seems to be happy about the thought of it. I am a nervous wreck."

"It will be fine."

"Mom!" Destiny yelled.

"Come on. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

/

Will and Kenzie were both in the pond, with everyone else while I sat on the dock watching them; trying to dry off.

"Again." Kenzie yelled.

Chris and Will were throwing her to each other.

"Kenzie you are going to have give daddy a break for a minute."

"Uncle Chris too."

"One more time." She pleaded.

"Why don't you go see if mommy wants to join us?" Will suggested.

"Okay." Kenzie trying to swim over to me.

"I think she needs help." Lauren told them.

"Me get it."

She made her way to me slowly.

"I swim to you." She told me proudly.

"I see that. Come here." As I helped her out of the water.

"You swim with me."

"I was thinking about it. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, daddy and Uncle Chris make me fly."

"I seen that."

"You sick?"

"Mommy doesn't feel good."

"Me take care of you." As she laid her head against my side.

"I love you."

"Me too."

Kenzie and I sat there watching everyone play in the pond until she fell asleep laying her head on my lap; I realized that if I was having another baby everything would be okay.

/

Later that afternoon

After we ate, I asked Lauren to keep Kenzie so that Will could take me home she quickly agreed knowing that I was going to the store. Will and I went to a store in another town I didn't want the whole town talking about it. We had made it back to my mom's house before anyone else; I went up the stair with Will following.

"I'll bring the test into the bedroom." I told him.

"Okay."

I went into the bathroom peeing on the stick before putting the cover on it and going into my room.

"It takes three minutes." I told him as I sat the stick on the night stand before I sat on the bed next to him.

"Jennifer no matter what that test says I love you."

"I love you too."

"I kind of feel like a teenager trying not to get caught by your mom."

"I am worried about what our moms are going to think. Your mom is going to think that I am crazy."

"Hey they both are going to be happy, I know that we are not married and maybe they would prefer that we were but any kids we have are going to be loved."

"I think my mom is going to be disappointed because we are not married."

"This is not how I ever imagined doing this but do you want to get married."

"No. I mean one day I would love to marry you but not because I am pregnant or we think I am; honestly I wasn't the little girl who dreamed of having a big wedding."

"I understand, I want us to get married because we want to get married and Jennifer that could be tomorrow or ten years from now."

"I am going to hold you to that."

"I am not going anywhere."

"With Kenzie I went through the pregnancy without anyone other than team and my mom but they weren't there all the time." I told him as I glanced over at the test.

"You won't be going through anything alone again."

"You might not think that once I am fat and moody or after I have been up all night with a crying newborn."

"You are not scaring me off."

My phone went off telling us the tree minutes was up. We both glanced over at the nightstand before he picked up the test looking at it carefully and handing to me.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't give you the results of the test, the majority of you want her to be pregnant and I agree that Henry would make a great addition to this family, but I have decided it if it will be now or later. Thank you again for your reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

**In this chapter all words in Italic are parts of a conversion that had previously happened.**

**I hope you enjoy this !**

* * *

We both stared at the test neither of us were talking, I glanced up at him but I couldn't tell if he was happy, sad, disappointed or shocked. He was just sitting there, I wanted to say something but couldn't.

/

One month later.

A lot of things had changed over the last month, we had found a townhouse and were moved in, Will was almost done with his testing and had been keeping Kenzie while I was away; she was enjoying the attention from him but this weekend was going to be crazy both of our mom's where coming for a visit.

"Take a deep breath." He told me walking into our bedroom.

"We have lost our minds. We are not completely unpacked, the house is a mess, Kenzie has been clingy and we invited both of our mom's here." I told him as I put some more of my clothes away.

"Jennifer, calm down. They both know that we just moved and the house is not going to be completely put together. Kenzie is excited to see her Nana and Nonie and the house is not a mess."

"What if they don't get along? It could make everything difficult from now on."

"They are going to be just fine because they love us and Kenzie. Please sit down for a minute, I hate that this is stressing you out."

"_Jen are you okay?"_

"_I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm a little shocked."_

"_It's going to be okay."_

"_Are you happy or mad?"_

"_I am happy maybe a little shocked."_

"You have to leave here in an hour to pick them up; I don't care if we have boxes in here but I don't want them downstairs or in Kenzie's room."

"I know and you have to go pick up Kenzie. Let's go to Kenzie's room and then downstairs; anything we don't need for this weekend I will put in the basement."

"Okay, sorry I'm being crazy. I am nervous and I don't want your mom to think we are living like this." I told him as we stood up.

"We are living like this and she will be fine. I promise you have nothing to worry about."

"Will that's not really helping."

"Stop worrying it's not good for you."

/

We walked into Kenzie's room, we had let Kenzie pick out the paint color and she picked brown and pink, Will had painted it last week and it looked really good every other wall was pink with the opposite walls being brown. I was happy that I had unpacked most of Kenzie things, I just needed to finish going through her toys.

"Okay what is in the box?" Will asked.

"Clothes, I can put them in the drawers but the other two can go into the basement."

"She won't miss any of this."

"No, they are old toys that I need to go through to figure out if we should keep any of them of them. Bolo is on her bed so we should be okay."

"Okay, you unpack this one while I put these downstairs, then we can go to the kitchen."

"Okay."

"_Jennifer, I am not going anywhere."_

"_I know but I am scared."_

"_We are going to be a family, no matter what happens."_

"_Can we wait?"_

"_Yes, whenever you are ready."_

I quickly put away the rest of Kenzie clothes and carried the empty box downstairs, meeting Will in the kitchen.

"These boxes have pots and pans in them, and we have double of everything." I told him.

"Okay, which set do you want to keep out?"

"The set you brought its newer then mine but we need to put the boxes where we can get to them if we need more pans."

"If your mom cooks like she did when we were there we are going to need them."

"I am kind of hoping your mom will make some of the Cajun food she made us the last time and grits."

"I'm sure she will. She's excited to come here, I think she misses Kenzie and you." As he started unpacking one of the boxes.

"She misses you, I just hope this gives her a break." I replied when I was putting up dishes.

"I think she needs it but won't admit it.""

"Yeah. Did she tell you about Emily?"

"No." as he turned to look at me.

"She's pregnant again, I think it is really worrying your mom."

"James isn't even a year old yet and she already seemed stressed out."

"I can't imagine having five kids under the age of nine and now it will be six. That's going to be a lot to take."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Mom will help her as much as possible."

"It just makes me think."

"_They are going to be okay." He told me._

"_You don't know that for sure, they could both be mad."_

"_We are adults, who love each other, they are not going to be mad."_

"I want more kids with you and our kids will be loved by both of our moms but that does not mean I want you pregnant every year."

"You will only want one more once you see how fun I am pregnant." I smirked.

"I can't wait."

"Take the boxes down to the basement, we both need to be leaving."

"Yes ma'am."

/

I went and picked up Kenzie from Haley's while Will headed to the airport.

"Mommy!" as she came running to me.

Haley had her and Jack outside playing.

"Hey baby girl." As I picked her up.

"Aunt J." Jack as he came running.

"Look at you little man." I told him as he hugged my legs.

"I hope she was good." Looking at Haley.

"She was very good but how are you feeling." She asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"Kenzie said you were sick."

"Oh, I think I ate some bad food."

"That sucks. Are you still up for tomorrow?"

"Yes, we want everyone to come over."

"Good so around one then."

"Yes and bring your appetite."

"Where's daddy?" Kenzie asked.

"He is picking up Nana and Nonie."

"I'm excited."

"I know you are and we should get going."

"Okay. Bye Aunt Haley, Bye Jack."

"Bye Kenzie, we will see you tomorrow.'

"Okay."

/

Two hours later.

Will had texted me that they were leaving the airport and our moms seemed to be getting along just fine an hour ago; they should be arriving here any minute depending on the traffic.

"_I want to invite both of them to come visit." I told him._

"_At the same time?"_

"_Yes, this way they can both see the house at the same time and meet each other."_

"_I don't want you to get stressed out or worry."_

"_I'll be fine."_

"Mommy when are they going to be here?"

"They should be here soon."

"And I can show them my room."

"Yes and tomorrow we are going to have a cook out."

"Yes."

I heard the car pull up, so did Kenzie she was ready to run out the door.

"Do not even think about it."

"Mommy I excited."

"I know but you are not allowed to run out the door."

Will opened the door a couple minutes later.

"Nana, Nonie you here." Kenzie went running to them.

She hugged my mom and then Will's mom.

"Yes we are." Mom told her.

"I missed you both and I excited."

"We can see that." Sarah laughing.

"Hello." I told them.

"Hi baby." Mom hugging me.

"It's good to see you JJ." Then she hugged me.

"Can I show them my room now?"

"Princess let them rest for a minute." Will told her.

"Okay Daddy." She sighed.

/

We showed them around the house before Kenzie took them up to her room; we listened as they both told her how pretty it was. She was in heaven right now, they were both paying her attention.

"I am going to change her for dinner." I whispered to Will.

"We can tell her together." He told me.

"Okay."

"Are you both hungry?" I asked as I walked into Kenzie's room.

"A little." Sarah told me.

"Can we have Cage food?"

"Not tonight, we thought we would go out tonight."

"That sounds good, are you planning casual?" Mom

"Yes, I am going to change Kenzie into clean clothes but jeans and a t-shirt."

"Okay." Sarah.

"Why don't I show the two of you the guest rooms?" Will coming into the room.

"Kenzie I have your outfit in our room, come with me."

Will took our mom's to the guest rooms, while Kenzie followed me to our room.

"What am I wearing?" she asked.

"Give me just a minute to change and then I will get your outfit." I told her as I sat her on the bed.

"Okay."

I heard Will come in the room, as I was in the bathroom changing my top. I came back out to see him sitting on the bed with Kenzie.

"Daddy and I need to tell you something." I started as I picked up her new top and jeans.

"What?"

I whispered it into her ear, she started smiling.

"Nana and Nonie don't know yet. I want you to know that I love you very much." Will told her.

"I love you too."

"You get to tell them."

"I do."

"Yes, here is how."

I explained what I wanted her to do, before I changed her.

/

Mom and Sarah were waiting for us in the living room, Will sent Kenzie down before either of us went down the stairs but we could hear them.

"Look at my new shirt." She told them.

"That's a very cute shirt." Sarah told her.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"It says: If you think I am cute then wait until you." Mom told her.

"Wait until what?"

"I am not sure." Mom replied.

Will and I came further down the stairs, I wanted to see their faces.

"Oh there is something on the back." She told them spinning around.

We could see them both reading the shirt.

"What does my back say?"

"See my baby brother or sister." Sarah told her.

I could see the confusion on both of their faces, before they both looked up at Will and I when we entered the room.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

Silence filled the room, Kenzie looked between Will and I and Mom and Sarah; she was the first one to speak.

"Do you like my shirt?" she asked them.

"I love the shirt." Mom told her.

"So do I." Sarah

"Good because I wear it all the time now."

"Kenzie, please go get your shoes." I told her.

We all watched her run out of the room.

"Mom I." I started.

"Jen breathe. When did you find out?" she asked with a smile.

"When we were visiting you, we wanted to tell you both together."

"I have a feeling that was you more then Will. Do you know how far you are?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we found out last week." Will replied.

"And?" both our moms.

"The baby and I are both healthy and fine. Sarah you were right when you said I had a glow, I am three months."

"Congratulations." Mom told us.

"Are you upset?"

"Jen I am not upset. I'm assuming that like Sarah I can't wait to have another grandbaby to spoil."

"Sandy is right and this baby is a blessing."

I couldn't help but smile, I was relieved that neither of them were upset. They hugged both me and Will before we were interrupted.

/

Kenzie came running back into the room.

"Can you help me tie my shoes?" she asked Will.

"Of course Princess."

"Can we have a baby boy?" she asked.

"Why do you want the baby to be a boy?" Mom asked.

"Because I like Jack and he is younger than me and I get to stay the Princess if the baby is a boy."

"You are always going to be the Princess no matter if you get a brother or a sister." Will told her.

"You promise."

"Yes, I promise."

"Kenzie you are going to be a great big sister." Sarah told her.

She looked up at her not sure what to say.

"Kenz, we have six or seven months before the baby will be here that gives you plenty of time to practice." I told her.

"You are already a help with Jack; you are going to be just fine." Mom told her.

"Good." She announced.

"Now that Kenz is comfortable with becoming a big sister and neither of you are mad, can we please go eat?" I asked.

"Yes." Will told me.

/

We went to a local restaurant; Kenzie insisted on sitting between Mom and Sarah.

"Mommy, can I just have just fries?" she asked.

"I would like for you to eat a full meal."

"I just want fries."

"Okay but when the rest of us get dessert you can't because fries is not a full meal."

I knew my mom and Will would let her have dessert and I was almost positive Sarah would too but I was hoping Kenzie wouldn't realize that.

"Mommy nothing else sounds good."

"What about grilled cheese?"

She shook her head no.

"Daddy please."

Will looked at me before answering her.

"You heard what you mama said."

"It's not fair. I wanna go home." She told us pouting.

Both Mom and Sarah looked like they were ready to give in.

"I think she skipped the terrible two's and has decided now it should be four." I mumbled.

"Kenzie, we are not going home. You can have just fries or pick a sandwich."

"I not hungry."

"That's fine too."

/

We all order our food and I ordered extra fries for Kenzie, who had decided the silent treatment would be better.

"Jen have you told the team about the baby?" mom asked.

"No, we both wanted to tell you two first but I am going to tell them tomorrow."

"Are you going to be able to continue working?" Sarah asked.

"Despite what your son thinks yes. I worked my whole pregnancy with Kenzie and was never in the field so this pregnancy should be no different."

"Will you would prefer her not to work?" Mom asked.

"No, I know better than anyone not to tell Jennifer what to do but I would prefer her to stay in the office until after the baby is born." He explained.

"Good luck with that, I tried when she was pregnant with Kenz."

"I am not going to leave the police station unless it's to do a press conference."

"Where are we getting the baby from?" Kenzie finally asked.

"The baby is in my belly and then we will go to the hospital." I told her.

"In your belly?"

"Yes, remember when Aunt Haley had Jack and her belly was big."

"No."

"I will show you pictures of when you were in my belly."

"I was in your belly!" she replied almost yelling.

We all started laughing, so did the couple behind us.

"Kenzie please don't yell. Yes, you were in my belly."

"All babies stay in their mommy's belly for nine months." Sarah told her.

"Why?"

"So that they grow and become strong." I told her.

"In a couple of months you will be able to feel the baby move in your mommy's belly." Mom told her.

"Eww." As she made a face.

"You used to feel Jack move in Aunt Haley's baby."

"I not remember that."

"It's don't instead of not. It's because you were still really little."

The waitress came back with our food; Kenzie sat there staring at my chicken; she finally came and sat on my lap eating half my chicken and her fries.

/

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of breakfast and an empty bed; I slowly climbed out of bed morning sickness should be gone unfortunately I was still feeling sick every morning. I went downstairs to the kitchen seeing my mom and Sarah sitting in the kitchen.

"Good morning." As I sat at the table.

"Good morning." Sarah smiling.

"Do you want breakfast?" Mom asked.

"Not right now. Where are Will and Kenzie?"

"They are outside setting up the grill." Sarah explained.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mom asked.

"I think Kenzie is going to be getting a baby brother, I still feel sick every morning."

"You didn't feel this way with Kenzie." Sarah

"No, I didn't have any morning sickness."

"You just got lucky. What time is everyone coming over?" Mom

"One, which means Garcia will be here before noon." I told them with a laugh.

"How are you planning on telling them?" Sarah.

"I found another shirt for Kenzie but first I have to explain to her that she is not allowed to tell them."

"That was really cute last night." Mom told me.

"I'm glad the two of you liked it, I was worried that you both would be mad."

"That's the second time you have said that. Why would we be mad?" Sarah asked.

"We just moved in together and we're not married or getting married."

"Jen no matter what I love you and both of your babies." Mom told me

"I feel the same way. Nobody can tell the two of you what to do or when to do it." Sarah

"I'm glad you both feel that way."

Kenzie and Will came in the house.

"Mommy, I help." As she climbed up on my lap.

"I am sure you were a big help." As I kissed the top of her head.

"I was right daddy?"

"That my love you were."

She just smiled at me.

"Well I am going to eat breakfast then we are going to give you a bath before everyone gets here."

"I don't want a bath and I get all dirty again."

"I know but you still need a bath. Kenzie you can't tell anyone about the baby until Daddy and I tell you it's okay."

"Why not?"

"We want it to be a surprised." Will told her.

"Okay."

"No matter what you can't tell them." I told her.

/

Later that day.

Everyone was now at our house, I had introduced Sarah to the whole team; like my mom they all seemed to adore her. Kenzie shirt was driving Garcia crazy, it said "Shh. I have a secret."

"JJ how could you tell my little gumdrop that she is not allowed to tell me a secret?" Garcia asked as she came up to Haley, Emily, and myself.

"Because it's a secret." I replied with a laugh, looking over at Kenzie who was playing with Jack.

"Jen, I don't think Kenzie is going to last much longer." Mom as she came up to us sitting in one of the chairs, Sarah sat down next to her.

"Why? She's playing with Jack."

"Morgan just told her he would take her to Disney World if she told him." Sarah

"Wow and I thought PG would be bad." Haley laughing.

"Me too. She told him no." I was amazed.

"No, she told him she would think about it." Mom

The men had joined us, Kevin and Reid sat in the empty chair while Rossi, Will, Hotch and Morgan stayed standing.

"Yeah, I think I will take her in the house for a couple of minutes before she takes Morgan up on his offer." I told them.

"What offer?" Will asked.

"Morgan told her that he would take her to Disney World if she would tell him her secret." I explained.

"Wow Morgan." Rossi laughing.

"I only did because Baby Girl told me too." He replied defending himself.

"She wouldn't tell me, so I thought she would tell Morgan." Garcia explained.

"A four year old has a bunch of profilers fooled." I laughed as I stood up.

"What do you mean fooled?" Reid asked.

"I mean it's a shirt, it doesn't mean she actually has a secret." I told him before walking away.

I took Kenzie in the house; changing her shirt into the one she had on last night.

/

"Mommy, we can tell them now?" as we walked outside.

"Yes, but I want you to walk in front of me so no one can see the back of your shirt."

"Okay."

"Ask Aunt Pen to read your shirt." As we walked over to the group.

Mom and Sarah both started smiling when they saw the shirt she had on.

"Aunt Pen read me shirt." Kenzie told her.

"If you think I am cute wait until." Garcia told her.

"Wait until what?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Kenzie told him.

"Well you are definitely cute." Garcia confused by the shirt.

"Aunt Em will you read the back of my shirt."

"Sure." Emily looking at me.

Kenzie spun around.

"You see my baby brother or sister." Emily read out loud.

"OMG you're pregnant." Penelope jumping up.

"I'm glad you told me that."

Everyone congratulate both Will and me as well as our moms and Kenzie.


	36. Chapter 36

The last two months had been the longest and fastest of my life, I was now five months pregnant and Will and I were still getting used to living together. He was now doing consultants for MPD instead of working full time, he had suggested after Haley and Hotch's marital problems became worse and she had filed for divorce. After a long discussion about him keeping Kenzie and working while she was in Pre-School I finally agreed that it was the best thing, this way he would be home with the new baby also. I was still worried about him giving up everything, but he seemed so happy to be bonding with Kenzie. Today they were coming to pick me up, so we could find out if they baby was a boy or a girl.

"Hey, what time is your appointment?" Emily as she came into my office.

"It's at 3 but Kenzie and Will should be here around 1:30. What's going on with you?" I asked as she sat down in the chair.

"Not a lot."

"What's going on with you and Fred? We haven't had a chance to talk about the two of you."

"It's going good. We are taking our time but he did mention that we spend more time at his house and he thought maybe we should think about living together."

"Emily that's great."

"But a big step."

"It's a huge step but trust me when I say it's worth it."

"You were not saying that last week."

"I'll admit that it takes time to get used to but I am also hormonal. I was actually going to see what you two were doing this weekend."

"We don't have any plans, I know that you don't want to go out."

"No, I was thinking about a girl's night; you, me and Kenzie. Morgan and Will could go out and do something. Pen is going to Kevin's family this weekend."

"What did you do?" Emily laughing.

"Nothing why?"

"Because you are wanting Will out of the house."

"I don't want him out of the house but I thought it would be nice for him to get out for a couple of hours."

"JJ did you snap at him again?"

"Probably but really I think he just needs some guy time. I am really hoping this baby is a boy or he may go nuts."

"I am all for a girl's night."

"Why don't you both come over we could order pizza or something and then if they don't want to go out we can decide from there?"

"I told you it was never good when they were in her office." Morgan as he and Will stood in the door way.

"We can leave the two of you out of our plans." Emily responded.

"Well you could but we just made plans." Morgan countered back.

"Where is Kenzie? What plans?"

"She is with Garcia and somehow our house just became the poker house on Saturday night. All the guys are coming over."

"Okay, you guys can have the downstairs and we will take our room." JJ told him.

"You sure."

"Yes it'll be nice for you to have guy time and they are all used to my mood swings."

"Amen to the last part. There is a small catch." Morgan told us.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"Hotch has Jack this weekend so he would need to bring him." Will explained.

"Kenzie will love that and he can stay with us."

"I am sure Jack will love being in a room full of girls." Morgan laughing.

"Please Kenzie will have him in her room playing." I told them as I stood up from my chair.

"You need to make plans on Sunday to be out of the house." Will told me.

"What's going on Sunday?"

"Morgan has agreed to help me paint the nursery."

"Okay. We need to get Kenz and get going."

"Jay we can make plans on Sunday."

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"I am fine, just a little tired and the baby is kicking my ribs, it's a little uncomfortable."

"Why don't I go get Kenzie?" Emily as she stood up.

"That would be great. Thank you."

"It's no problem." Emily as she walked out of my office.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Morgan as he turned to walk away.

/

"Was Kenzie good today?"

"Yes, she's excited about seeing the baby."

"Will, are you sure you still want to stay home with both kids?"

"Jennifer we have discussed this. Yes, I am okay being home with the kids and I am going to consultants."

"I love you."

"I love you too. What are you nervous about?"

"We both know I haven't been feeling well lately, I just want to make sure that everything is okay with the baby."

"You are both going to be fine, I'll make sure of it."

"I hope we can find out if this baby is a boy or a girl."

"I'll be happy either way."

"Me too, but a little boy would be really nice."

We were interrupted by Kenzie and Emily.

"Mommy, I here."

"I see that." I told her with a laugh.

"Are you ready to go?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"Tell Aunt Emily bye."

"Bye Aunt Em."

"Bye Kenzie. JJ let us know."

"We will."

/

At the doctor's office.

I was laying on the table waiting for the doctor to come in, Kenzie wanted to sit next to me so Will put her on the table and then stood next to her.

"Jennifer, it is good to see you." Dr. Mason told me as he came in the room.

"You to doctor."

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly tired but that's it."

"Before I do the sonogram we do need to talk about a couple of things."

"Okay."

"Your blood pressure is a little high and you need to gain a little more weight."

"I gained almost 60 pounds with Kenzie and it was to much weight."

"I don't want gain that much weight but you've only gained about ten pounds."

"There's more?" I asked, looking at Will.

"Yes because of your blood pressure and low weight gain, I am going to put you on bed rest for the next two weeks." He told us.

"What happens after the two weeks?" Will asked.

"Define bed rest?" I asked now looking at Kenzie.

"I want to see Jennifer in two weeks and then we will decide how we will precede. You are to be off your feet for more than twenty minutes at a time however that does not mean you do something for twenty minutes then sit down for ten minutes and get back up. If you are on your feet for ten minutes then you are off them for at least two hours."

"So I can move from the bedroom to the living room."

"Yes and still take shower but really you need be off your feet as much as possible."

"That won't be a problem." Will told him.

"You always won't be traveling anymore."

"Okay." I told him.

"Okay, let's get to the good part." He told us smiling.

"Sounds like a plan."

I lifted my shirt just above my stomach, the doctor started putting the gel on my stomach.

"Why are you doing that?" Kenzie asked.

"This will help us see the baby in your mommy's belly." Dr. Mason explained.

"Is that going to hurt my brother or sister?" she looked upset.

"No it's not hurting the baby." I told her.

"It better not."

"Someone is going to make a great big sister." Dr. Mason.

"That she is." Will smiling.

We all heard the heartbeat, Kenzie eye's got big.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That's the baby's heartbeat." Will told her.

"Kenzie, watch the screen and you will see the baby." Dr. Mason told her.

We all watched the screen as our baby came on the screen, I couldn't help but smile. I glanced at Will first he had a huge smile then at Kenzie who looked confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't see the baby." She whispered.

"It doesn't completely look like a baby yet because it's still growing." I tried to explain.

"Here's the head and the arms and legs." Dr. Mason pointing out each part.

"That doesn't look like a baby." Kenzie told us.

"She will when we get her from the hospital." Will told her.

I noticed that the baby moved more when Kenzie was talking.

"Do you want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Dr. Mason asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"Okay let's see if we can see." He told us.

He moved the wand around my stomach trying to get the baby to move so he could tell.

"The baby is being stubborn." He told us.

"Kenzie, why don't you talk to the baby?" I suggested getting strange looks from both Will and Kenzie.

"Okay." As she moved closer to my stomach.

"Hi baby. I your big sister, Kenzie. Mommy, daddy, and I can't wait to meet you."

We all watched as the baby moved around.

"I share with you."

"He likes you already Kenzie."

"He?" Will and I both asked.

"Yes. Congratulations you are having a boy."

Will kissed him, before talking to Kenzie.

"You are getting a brother Princess."

She smiled.

"I love you Henry." She whispered.

Will and I both looked at each other, we hadn't discussed names yet.


	37. Chapter 37

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was now Saturday and I had been on bed rest for two days although Will wanted to cancel poker night, I had insisted on it. I was sitting on the couch with Will while Kenzie was coloring a picture.

"What did your mom say?" I asked him.

"She wanted to come here, like your mom, but I told her to wait to see what the doctor said in two weeks. She's worried about you."

"I know but Emily is due soon."

"Jennifer I am still worried about tonight."

"I am not moving off this couch until I go upstairs. You need a guy's night."

"I am fine."

"Will, I love you and I know that you love the three of us but you have to miss just being out with guys. Yes, I know that you are not leaving the house but it will still nice for you to be able to do whatever it is guys do whenever we are not around."

"I love being with my girls but you are right it would be nice to hang out with guys."

I laid my head in his lap.

"I know you loving being with us but if I stay on bed rest I have a feeling that you will be living with our moms and probably Pen."

"If our moms actually stay away for two weeks it'll surprise me."

"Me too."

"Close your eyes Cher."

"I am not tired, he's kicking up a storm." I explained as I moved his hand over my stomach, so he could feel.

"It amazes me that someone so tiny can move that much."

"He's actually calm compared to Kenz."

"She moved a lot."

"Yes, I swear she never slept."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can."

"How did you pick her name?"

Although Kenzie was already calling the baby Henry; Will and I hadn't decided on a name and neither of us was sure where Kenzie heard the name from.

"I was going through a book of names and Kenzie kept standing out to me. At the time Mackenzie was popular but for some reason I didn't like Mackenzie but loved Kenzie. I also didn't have anyone to discuss names with so it was my choice."

"Do you know what Kenzie means?"

"Yes, fair one. Do you know what Henry means?"

"No I haven't looked it up."

"It means ruler of estate."

"Do you like the name Henry?"

"I do but I will also understand if you want to name him after you and your daddy."

"No, he should have his own name. I do like Thomas though."

We both notice Kenzie getting up.

"Mommy, I lay with you."

"It's not going to be easy but yes. Why don't we eat lunch and then me, you and daddy go lay in our bed and snuggle?" As Will helped her own the couch.

"And Henry too."

"Yes. Kenzie where did you hear the name Henry?"

"I don't know but I like it."

"Why do you like it?" Will asked.

"It sounds like a nice name and I think he is going to be nice. He looked like a Henry."

I looked at Will, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Henry Thomas." He told me.

"I like it. Kenzie what do you think?"

"I like it too."

"Well we have a name." I told them with a laugh.

"We do."

/

After lunch we went and laid in our bed, Kenzie laid on Will's chest while we talked. Will and I had decided to talk to her more about the baby.

"Kenzie, daddy and I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"You know we have to go to the hospital to get the baby."

"Yes."

"When we bring Henry home he is going to be little, just like you were. So, Daddy and I are going to have to take care of him."

"What does that mean?"

"Well mommy will feed him and we are going to have to change his diapers."

"And if he is like you he is going to cry a lot. We just want you to know that we are going to try to snuggle with you as much as possible but at first it might be a little hard."

"Or it's going to be just one of us but we love you very much and that's not going to change."

"Can I help with Henry?"

"You will be able to help sometimes but your brother is going to love you." I explained.

"I love him too."

"Daddy and I love you very much but when the baby comes home if you feel like we are not paying you enough attention I need you to promise to tell us."

"I don't know what attention is."

"It means that if we are not spending time with you or you need to talk to us." Will explained.

"Oh, I promise I'll tell you."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"No." she replied.

"Do you have questions?"

"Yes."

"Ask away." Will told her.

She sat there trying to figure out what to say or how to ask what she wanted to, she almost looked worried.

"Do you want to whisper it to me first?" I asked.

She moved closer to me before whispering in my ear.

"He is the Henry's real daddy, does it mean he can't be mine?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

Will looked over at me confused.

"Mary at pre-school." She whispered.

She looked like she wanted to cry, I knew something was going on yesterday with her after pre-school she wouldn't leave my side and was barely talking to Will but we both thought it was because I was on bed rest.

"Is that what was wrong yesterday?" I asked.

She shook her head yes.

"I am going to tell Daddy."

She shook her head yes before she buried it in my hair.

"She was told that because you are Henry's real daddy that you can't be her daddy." I explained.

"Who told her that?" he was getting upset.

"A little girl at pre-school."

"Kenzie do you know the difference between a real dad and a daddy?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay let me explain but I need you to look at us."

She sat back between us, trying not to cry. I knew I had to explain this as simple as possible.

"A "real" dad shares some of his blood with you but a daddy is there for you when you are happy or sad. He makes you laugh and plays with you and when you are scared he comforts you. The most important thing a daddy does is love you. Anybody can have a "real" dad but it is really special when you get a daddy."

"But you are going to both to Henry and Mary said that when her sister came home from the hospital her new daddy loved the new baby more." She replied looking Will.

"How does she know that?" He asked.

"He told her that."

Will and I both looked at each other, in our jobs we had seen a lot of things but whenever it involved a child it worse, I also knew that one of us would have to say something so that Mary could be checked on.

"Kenzie you are right I will be both to Henry but that does not mean that I am going to love you less and it does not mean I will love him more then you. Henry is going to be special because he is my first son but you are special because you are my first child and my daughter and that will never change."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

She seemed to be okay with our explanations but I knew it would come up again.

/

Four hours later.

The guys were starting to set up in the dining room, Emily and I were in the living room talking while Kenzie and Jack was sitting on the floor playing. We were waiting for the pizza's to be delivered.

"Hey Jen, I have to ask you something, even though I feel like I am being set up." Will as he walked back in the room.

The guys were all behind me.

"Okay, but remember I cry at the drop of a hat."

"I'm supposed to ask you about a dinner after the last case."

"Morgan, I so don't like you."

"What happen?" Will asked.

"Nothing happen, they all think it's funny that I ate more than Morgan."

"You ate more than all of us." Morgan laughing.

"If you make her cry, JJ will be the least of your worries." Emily warned.

"I'm fine, the doctor said I have only gained ten pounds." I told her.

"And that you need to gain more." Will told them.

"JJ you know that we love you but it was funny to see." Morgan told me.

"I know. Are the cards set up?"

"Yes, we are just waiting for food." Will told me.

"After we eat Emily and I will take the kids upstairs."

"JJ are you sure?" Hotch.

"Yes, we can put the gate up and Kenzie wants to play with Jack in her room."

"I will keep an eye on them." Emily told him.

"I had Will put the baby monitor in there, so we can hear them."

"Okay." Hotch, more giving in then believing us.

"Princess is going to keep Jack busy." Will looking at Kenzie.

"We play in my room." She replied as the doorbell rang.

Will went to the door and came back with the pizzas.

/

Will made sure I went to the bed before the game started while Emily settled Kenzie and Jack in her room.

"So how are you liking bed rest?" Emily as she walked in the bedroom.

"So far it's not that bad. Will has been waiting on me." I replied as I patted Will's side of the bed.

"Garcia and I may have to go on bed rest." She replied as she sat down on the bed.

"Try it but you may put Morgan on bed rest."

"Why did you get out on bed rest? You didn't go into a lot of detail."

"The doctor is worried about my blood pressure and low weight gain; he also told me no more traveling."

"What happens next?"

"I go back in two weeks and he will decide then if I can go off bed rest. If I don't I think both of our moms will be here."

"I can't believe they aren't here already."

"I convinced my mom to wait and Will's sister-in-law is due soon so she is going to wait."

"Which sister-in-law?"

"Emily this makes number 5 and James isn't a year old yet."

"Wow that's a lot of kids."

"Tell me about."

"Are the two of you going to have more?"

"Honestly, I am not sure. I mean we didn't plan this little guy and now with Kenzie being worried."

"What's Kenzie worried about?"

I told Emily what Kenzie had told Will and I earlier.

"That's sad."

"I know and she was so worried but now I feel sorry for little girl."

Emily and I sat there talking until Kenzie and Jack came in asking to watch a movie, we put them in the bed with us before they both fell asleep. When Will came up a little later I told him to tell the other guys to find a place to sleep around the house once they were done because they had been drinking. Emily and I ended up falling asleep about an hour later.


	38. Chapter 38

I was five days into the bed rest and going crazy, Will and Kenzie had been trying to keep me entertained but it wasn't work and it had been raining for three days so I couldn't sit outside. Will had only been leaving long enough to take Kenzie to pre-school and pick her up, which is what he was doing now.

"Mommy, I draw you a picture." Kenzie told me as she came running into the house.

"Slow down princess." Will following behind her.

"Sounds like someone had a good day." I told her as I sat up.

"Today was Shawna's birthday so we had a party."

"Shawna's mom brought them cupcakes." Will told me.

"Mommy look at your picture." As she pulled it out of her bag.

I looked at Will, he just shook his head.

"Here mommy."

I loved when she drew me pictures they were all over my office, although she usually had to explain what she had drawn this time I knew what the pictures was.

"Kenzie this is very good."

"That's daddy, me, you and Henry in your belly."

"Who is this?" as I pointed to the other side of the paper.

"Nana and Nonie."

"A family picture."

"Can we hang it in Henry's room?"

"I will in just a little bit, you can help me." Will told her as he sat down next to me.

Henry had decided to make is presence known, he had started kicking and moving.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Henry is kicking me. Do you want to feel?"

She shook her head yes, I couldn't wait to see her face. I placed her hand on my stomach as Henry started kicking again, her eye's got wide and she pulled her hand back.

"Princess are you okay?"

"I don't like Henry kicking mommy. It's not nice."

"You used to kick me too. It's how I know that he's okay."

"I don't like feeling it."

"That's okay, it is kind of weird." Will told her as the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." He told me as he got up.

"I go with you."

/

Will and Kenzie opened the door, Will was almost in shock.

"Nana Nonie!" Kenzie yelled.

"Mom, Sandy come in." Will was more than confused since we didn't know they were coming.

When I heard Kenzie, I got up doing into the hallway.

"We could stay away any longer." Sarah explained as she hugged him.

"All Jen would say is that she's fine and so is the baby." My mom told him as she gave him a hug.

"That's because we are okay." I told them, making them all turn around.

"Jen you are not supposed to be walking around." My mom started.

"I am allowed to be on my feet for a couple minutes at a time." I explained looking at Will.

"Daddy painted Henry's room." Kenzie announced.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room?" Will.

"Okay but who is Henry?" Sarah asked.

"My brother." Kenzie told them as she ran out of the room.

/

We all sat throughout the living room.

"The baby's a boy?" Mom asked.

"Yes, we were waiting to tell you in person."

"His name is Henry." Kenzie told them.

"Kenzie, please go change before dinner." I told her.

"Okay. Don't go nowhere." She told Mom and Sarah.

"We're not." Sarah told her.

They both laughed as she ran down the hall.

"I know we should have called you to let you know that we were coming." Sarah started.

"But the two of you kept saying everything was fine and I needed to see that with my own eyes."

"I am okay. Will and Kenzie have been taking great care of me."

"What happens after you go back to the doctor?" Mom

"He is going to check my blood pressure and weight and then hopefully take me off bed rest."

"And if he doesn't?" Sarah

"Then I wait on her hand and foot." Will told them.

"Which he's already been doing. Sarah how is Emily?"

"She is fine, her mom is staying with them right now."

"Do they know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Will asked.

"Another boy and your brother says this is the last one."

"How many kids do they have?" Mom asked

"This baby makes six, all boys." Sarah replied.

"Kenzie remains the only girl." Will laughing.

"Where did the name Henry come from?" Mom asked.

"That would be a question for your granddaughter. Will can you get the sonogram picture?"

"Yes, is it still on top of the dresser?" as he stood up.

"Yeah." As he walked out of the room.

"Are you going stir crazy yet?" Mom asked.

"I was fine we had been sitting outside after Kenzie came home from pre-school but with the rain the last three days we have been in the house. So now I am going crazy."

"Kenzie is still excited." Sarah.

"Yes, but she just felt him kick for the first time and she wasn't happy that he was kicking me."

"How did you explain it?" Mom asked.

"Him kicking was how I knew he was okay and that she kicked me too."

Kenzie and Will both came back in the room, I had to laugh Will had put her on his shoulders.

"Mommy I taller then you." She told me.

"I see that."

"Here you two go, a picture for each of you." Will handing them each a picture.

"That's Henry, he already likes me." Kenzie told them.

"How do you know that?" Mom asked.

"Cause I his big sister."

"And he moves around when he hears her voice." I told them.

"Would either of you like anything to drink?" Will asked.

"I'm okay." Sarah told him.

"So am I." Mom told him.

"Jennifer."

"I'm hungry."

He started laughing.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I'm not sure, everything sounds good. Mom, Sarah does anything sound good to you?"

"Whatever it is you want." Sarah told us.

"I am agreeing with Sarah." Mom.

The doorbell rang again.

"Maybe it's food." I said with a laugh.

"If food just appears at our door, then I am never cooking again." Will as he and Kenzie went back to the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sarah asked.

"No but it's probably Em or Garcia when they don't have a case they stop by."

/

It was the whole team and they had brought food, Rossi had made a bunch of Italian food.

"JJ we didn't mean to interrupt family time." Emily as she sat at the dining room table.

"You didn't tell us that your mom's were coming for visit." Garcia as she sat down by Kenzie.

"They didn't know." Mom as came in the room.

I had fixed myself a plate while Will fixed both his and Kenzie's plate; she was now sitting at the small table with Jack.

"Any of you are welcome especially if Rossi is cooking." I told them.

"Cara I will cook anytime you want me too." Rossi laughing.

"I wouldn't tell her that, you won't be going on cases." Will

"Ha Ha." I told him.

"Have you been eating the same thing?" Hotch asked.

"Will has made Cajun food a couple of times this week." I explained.

"A couple of times?" Will laughing.

"Okay, more than a couple of times. Kenzie asked him to fix her something else and she likes Cajun food." I explained laughing.

"JJ we miss you." Morgan told me from his sit.

"Thanks Fred, I miss you guys too."

"You know that you are going to be on limited duty when you do come back." Hotch told me.

"I figured that I would be on desk duty."

"You will be on less then desk duty." Rossi

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"No travel, no news conferences and you will be in the office during normal hours." Hotch explained more.

"Will you can move in with any of us." Mom told him.

"I'll be fine." He told them.

"That's because JJ is still nice." Spencer mumbled.

"I am always nice." I replied.

"Not while you were pregnant with Kenzie and I bet I could find five cops that would agree with that." Morgan.

"What happen while she was pregnant with Kenz?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"All I am going to say is that JJ was not as nice as she is normally and several cops knew it." Morgan.

"So did the team and Strauss." Reid finished.

"Strauss?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, I might have told her where she could stick certain things." I admitted.

"Might have? It's the only time I have seen Strauss speechless and then not talk to our team for weeks." Hotch told the table.

"JJ can you come back for just that?" Emily asked.

"Sorry not until the doctor says it's okay." I told her.

"Sarah, Sandy the two of you ready for another grandbaby?" Garcia asked.

"Absolutely." Mom told her smiling.

"Yes, I am ready to meet this baby." Sarah.

"Sarah is getting two new grandsons. Have they decided on a name?" I asked.

"No or they are not saying. I think Emily is hoping the doctor is wrong and the baby is a girl."

"When is she due?" Will asked.

"Lucky for me two months before JJ."

"That means you can come here when the baby is born." Emily.

"Yes, Sandy and I talked we figured that between the two of us and the team Kenzie will be busy." She explained.

"And Jen and Will can rest when the baby does." Mom finished.

"Of course that's if that's okay with Jen and Will." Sarah

I looked at Will, we hadn't talked about any of this. We both had been worried about Kenzie getting used to the baby but she had also been extremely clingy; we both had been making her go to Pre-school and some days that resulted in her crying as she left. I was worried she would feel left out if our moms were keeping her.

"It's not something you have to decide right now." Mom told me.

"I know, honestly I haven't thought about it yet." I explained.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have had a case of writers block, tell me what you think.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry, it's been a while since I updated any of my stories, I have had writers block.**

**I am really hoping the season finale gives me more information.**

* * *

I was now six months pregnant, lucky for me I was no longer on bed rest but now I was moody and felt huge. After talking to Will I was going to head home early, Kenzie was having a bad day and telling him her belly hurt; we both thought it was because she wanted me. I walked into the bullpen to make sure the team knew I was leaving and to give Hotch the last of my reports.

"I was wondering if you were going to come out of your office." Morgan looking at me.

"Yes but I am getting ready to head out."

"Something wrong?" Emily asked.

She had stopped asking me if I was okay after I snapped at her yesterday, I had apologized to her ten times since then I still felt bad.

"Kenz is having a bad day and said her belly hurts, so I am going to head home."

"She wants her mommy?" Morgan asked.

"I guess honestly I am not sure, the closer it gets to me having Henry the more she wants to be with me or Will at all times if not both of us." I tried to explain.

"She realizes that things are about to change." Emily.

"I'm just hoping it's a phase. She loves talking to him but I am afraid when she realize how much of our time he is going to take Kenzie is not going to like him."

"We are all here to help you." Emily smiling.

"I know. Thank you so much for everything."

"Petite, it's no problem. We love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want me to take the reports to Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Yes please. What are you and Fred doing tonight?"

She glanced over at Morgan before answering me.

"Nothing."

"Why don't you two come over for dinner? I know Will would love some guy time and honestly I would love to have an adult conversion."

"Then we are there. Are you inviting anyone else?"

"No, I don't know if I can handle everyone especially if Kenz is having a bad day but I will make it up to Pen."

"Our lips are sealed."

"Thank you about 6."

"Okay and we will bring the food, no arguments."

"I'll see you then." As I turned to walk out of the office.

/

When I walked in the door I was surprised by how quiet the house was, lately Kenzie had been crying whenever I came home, when I walked into the living room I found out why it was quiet. Kenzie and Will were asleep on the couch, she was laying on his chest, seeing moments like this always made me smile and feel warm. I sat in the chair across from them I was tired myself but I just wanted to enjoy watching this moment, I knew in three months moments like this was going to be rare. The thought worried me, we were trying to make sure Kenzie didn't feel left out of anything but I was worried how she would feel after the baby. I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize Will had woken up.

"Cher."

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you up." I smiled at him.

"Where was you just at?"

"Thinking about how much everything is going to change in the next couple of months."

"The four of us are going to be just fine."

"I'm worried about Kenzie."

"I know you are but you and I will make sure that she is fine."

"We need to talk about if our moms are going to keep her after the baby is born."

"I know, I honestly think it would be a good idea."

"I do to. I just don't want her to think she is being replaced or left out."

"We are not going to let that happen."

"You promise me."

"Yes, I promise you."

"Is her stomach still bothering her?"

"A little she laid her and fell asleep."

"I invited Emily and Morgan over for dinner, maybe I should call and cancel."

"You don't need to do that. I think she will be fine."

/

After Kenzie woke up, we decided to sit outside until Emily and Derek came over. I was sitting on our small porch while Kenzie and Will played in the yard, they had decided to join me taking a break from their games.

"Mommy, why does your belly get big?" she asked.

"It's because Henry is getting bigger." I explained.

"How did he get in your belly?"

Will looked at me, I knew he was wondering how I was going to answer.

"It's like magic."

"How?"

"Daddy and I love each other and we have you, so we created Henry with magic."

Will looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Cause you love each other."

"Yes, because we love each other." Will answered her.

"How did I get in your belly?"

"You were a different kind of a magic." I replied.

"What kind of magic?"

"You were the kind of magic that I didn't know I needed. You were the kind of magic that saved mommy from making bad decisions. That's why you are always going to special."

She sat there for a minute thinking about what I had just told her.

"Am I still going to be special when Henry comes?"

"Yes, no matter what you are always going to be special to both of us."

"Why?"

"You are special to me because you are my daughter and I was lucky enough for you to pick me to be your daddy. Kenzie, I love spending time with and I learn something new from you every day."

"Kenzie, I want you to know that you saved me and that I love you so much. You are special because you are my first baby and we've been through a lot together. We have a bond that nothing can change."

"I love you too." As she hugged me.

She quickly turned to Will.

"I love you Daddy." As she hugged him.

"We love you." He told her.

"Shawna said her sister cries a lot is Henry going to cry?" She asked.

"Yes but all babies cry because that's how they tell us when they are hungry or that their diaper needs changes or that they want to cuddle. Babies cry for lots of reasons." I told her.

"Why don't they just say that?" she asked.

"Babies can't talk we have to teach Henry new words but it takes some time." Will explained.

"Can I help teach Henry new words?"

"You can and I would almost bet you will teach him more words than daddy or me."

I could tell that she was started to get a little more excited. Emily and Derek had just pulled up so Kenzie stopped talking to us and ran towards them.

/

We had finished eating the Chinese food that Morgan and Emily had brought with them, we were now sitting in the living room. Kenzie was laying on the floor watching the new movie Emily had bought her, Brave while the rest of us were talking.

"Jay, Pen knows we were coming here." Emily told me.

"Is she mad?"

"No, she understood that with Kenzie not feeling well a crowd would be to much but we are doing lunch tomorrow."

"Anything that involves food I'm all for."

"I knew you would be okay with that." She told me laughing.

"How is princess doing?" Morgan asked.

"Better, I think." Will replied.

"You think?" Morgan confused.

"Yes because even at four she changes her mind almost as much as her mother."

"You have jokes." I told him.

Kenzie had paused the movie and walked over to Morgan.

"Uncle Morgan?"

"Yes princess."

"Do you love Aunt Em?"

"Yes, I love Aunt Em."

"Is there a baby in Aunt Em's belly too?"

Emily about choked on her drink, Will and I both started laughing.

"No, why would you think that?" he asked.

"Cause mommy and daddy said that they love each and now Henry is in my mommy's belly. Do you know how he got there?"

"I am so glad she is asking Morgan that." Emily mumbled.

Morgan looked at me then Will.

"How do you think Henry got in your mommy's belly?" He asked.

"Magic."

"Magic?" Morgan and Emily asked.

"Yes, that's how babies get in their mommies bellies." I told them.

"You didn't know that?" Kenzie asked, looking at Morgan.

"I just forgot, thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

"Kenzie please finish your movie before it's bed time."

"Okay, mommy.

We made small talk until Will took Kenzie to bed.

/

Will came back downstairs about ten minutes later.

"Is she asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, I think running around the yard helped." As he sat back down.

"Who is explain the Magic comment?" Emily asked.

"She asked how Henry got in Jennifer's belly." Will started.

"And I couldn't tell her the real way, so I came up with that it's like magic."

"And did she ask more question?" Morgan

"Yes but I think we answered them right." I told them.

"Kenzie is going to be just fine." Emily assured me.

"Will are you still doing consults?" Morgan.

"Yes, we put a small office in one of the guest rooms so I could do them from home."

"I think I like consults better than being in the field." Emily told us.

"It's definitely more interesting, but sometime it's also more sickening then being in the field."

"Let's not talk about work." I told them.

"Well then we can't tell you about Strauss and Rossi then." Emily told me.

"What about Strauss and Rossi?"

"They had a huge fight after you left, Hotch had to break it up." Morgan told me.

"About what?"

"No one is sure after Hotch went to break it up, Strauss stormed off into her office and didn't come back out." Emily told us.

"Rossi didn't say anything." Will asked.

"Nope he slammed his office door and didn't come back out." Morgan told him.

"Garcia didn't pull up the tape."

"Hotch told her not too." Morgan

"So we will know tomorrow what happened." I told them with a laugh.

"What is going with the two of you?" Will asked.

"Well we do have some big news." Morgan replied.

"What kind of news?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not what you are thinking. We are going to move in together." Emily told us with a smile.

"It's about time."

"If you need any help just let me know." Will smiling.

"I might take you up on that." Morgan.

"As much as you two have helped us, we will be more than happy to help you." I told them.

"You mean Will can help us because you are not helping move anything." Emily.

"I'm aware but I can supervise."

"She is good at that." Will laughed.

"That she is." Emily laughing with him.

"Are you moving into one of your places or a new place?" I asked.

"We are moving into Morgan's house, it's bigger and with Clooney it makes more sense."

"I can't wait to see you and Clooney together."

"It's going to be interesting." Morgan.

"Clooney and I have a great understanding." Emily laughing.

We sat there laughing at each other for a couple of more hours, it was nice to have some adult time before our lives were about to change.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. I am hoping the next chapter won't take so long to update, if you have any ideas let me know. **


	40. Chapter 40

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review.**

* * *

My mom had called asking to keep Kenzie for the weekend and after talking to Will we both thought it would be a good idea and Kenzie immediately became excited about going to my moms. They had just left our house and now Will and I were sitting in the living room, the guys were going out tonight while Emily and Garcia were coming over to do a girls night, we still had two hours before they were going to be at the house.

"It's quiet in here." He commented.

"Don't get used to it because when our little guy comes it is not going to be quiet."

"Jennifer, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you trusted me enough to let me be a part of your life. I was lost for a long time after my daddy died but you helped me and now I have a beautiful little girl and we are getting ready to welcome our son into this world."

"You know that you did more for me and Kenzie then I could have ever done for you. We are a family because of you, not only did you fall in love with me but you love Kenzie. Will, when we started talking on the phone and then visiting, I never thought we would become a family." I told him crying.

"Cher, why are you crying?"

"It's the hormones. I'm fine."

"What did you think was going to happen with us?"

"You already know. At first I thought it would be a good escape for me but then I started falling in love with you. You know that I waited for you to realize that this was too much, having a ready- made family but every time I tried to push you away, you wouldn't let me."

"I couldn't let you push me away. You were it for me."

"I love you." As I leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too." As he kissed me.

Before I realized it we were taking each off clothes and made love on the couch.

/

We lied on the couch, holding each other.

"You know we are going to need to get dressed soon." He told before kissing me again.

"I do but I'm enjoying laying here with you even if I am huge."

"You are beautiful."

"That is why I love you."

"You know I like you being pregnant."

"You like me being pregnant because my sex drive is in overdrive." I told him as I sat up.

"I'm not a stupid man." He replied with a laugh.

I threw his shirt at him, before I pulled my pants up.

"And we don't have Kenzie so I think I will be a very lucky man this weekend."

"Not if you come home drunk you tonight."

"I told you I was not going to get drunk, it's getting to close to your due date."

We were both dressed and sitting on the couch again.

"We need to come up with a plan for us and Kenz when I do go into labor."

"I know we do. I would really like for our moms to come here when you have him."

"I do too. I just don't want them to think that we only want them here to take care of Kenzie especially your mom. She doesn't get break now and Emily's due date is next week. I am not sure I know what to do with a baby boy."

"That make's two of us."

"Then it's settled we need them to come here so they can help with Kenzie and teach us how to take care of a boy."

/

2 hours later

Emily, Garcia and I were sitting around the living room, the guys had left about an hour ago, and we were playing twenty questions thanks to Garcia.

"I have the perfect question and only JJ can answer." Garcia announced.

"You are in trouble." Emily laughing.

"I'm fine, it's not like I don't tell the two of you everything anyway. Ask away Pen."

"Are the two of you having sex?" she asked.

"Yes, why would you think that we wouldn't be?"

"Isn't it weird?"

"No that's how I got pregnant." I told her with a laugh.

"I thought it was magic." Emily laughing.

"Actually I think it was four shots of tequila and a game of truth or dare."

"You got pregnant at the cabin." Emily

"I want to know how you are having sex." Garcia

"How?" Emily and I both asked.

"Yes, what type of positions?" She asked.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Emily asked.

"I am curious and it's not like I haven't asked you about your sex life." She replied.

I laughed at her reasoning.

"It's whatever position is comfortable but missionary is definitely out of the question."

"So you have to be creative." Emily

"Extremely creative and being pregnant has put my sex drive in overdrive."

"I bet Will is loving that." Garcia laughing.

"He is not complaining."

"Emily have you decided when you are moving into Morgan's." I asked, trying to get the subject off my sex life.

"Next weekend if we don't get a case."

"I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen." I told her.

"Thank you."

"We can help." I told her.

"You are not touching or lifting anything."

"I agree gumdrop."

"There has to be something I can do."

"Take care of yourself and that cute little boy you are having." Garcia told me.

"I am already doing both of those things."

"JJ, I have to ask because Garcia has me wondering." Emily before she took a drink of her beer.

"Okay ask away."

"It's not uncomfortable or weird for either of you when you have sex."

"I think Will was a little hesitant at first when I started showing, it's like he realized that there is a baby in here. But I had my doctor tell him it was okay and that we were not going to hurt the baby. It's not really uncomfortable as long as we can get in a comfortable positions."

"Is a high sex drive normal?" Garcia asked.

"I guess with Kenzie it was hard to act on it." I finished.

"How is everything going with you and Kevin?" I asked Garcia.

"We are doing okay." She replied.

"What's going on?" Emily asked her

"Nothing, it's just now he is talking about moving in together and what our future holds. I blame the two of you."

"What did we do?" I asked.

"You and Will are having a baby and living together and now Emily and Morgan are moving in together. Kevin just thinks it's time we take the next step."

"PG you have to go at your pace. Will and mine's relationship is different not because I'm having a baby but because I already had Kenzie." I explained.

"And although Morgan and I just started dating we have known each other for years." Emily.

"I told him I liked that we have our space and I didn't want to change anything. He seems okay with it." She explained.

"We are always here to talk." I told her.

'I know that's why you are my girls."

We sat there talking the rest of the night about everything we usually couldn't talk about with the guys or Kenzie around, it was nice to have a girl's night we needed to do it more often.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, please tell me what you think**

* * *

I felt like everything had changed overnight; I was now a little over eight months pregnant and both my mom and Will's mom was now staying with us. Poor Will was living with a moody girlfriend, two mothers, and a four year old who was no longer clingy but now whining about everything. I was in the office getting ready to leave when I noticed that Rossi and Morgan were gathered around Reid's desk.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, Spencer was talking to us about his last report." Rossi explained.

"I was wondering if I could ask you guys for a favor."

"You can ask us for anything." Morgan turning to look at me.

"Are you guys up for a guy's night?"

"Well it wouldn't be a guy's night if you went with us." Rossi smiling.

"I don't need a night out but Will does even if he says he doesn't."

"I will come over and drag him out tonight." Morgan

"You won't have to drag him out, he just won't admit to me that he needs a break."

"If I send Betty your way then we can have a poker night at my house."

"Betty will be fine at my house, so will PG if you are inviting Kevin."

"Okay then poker at Morgan's around eight." Rossi before he walked towards office.

"I am leaving, Will should be here."

"I'll go down with you." Spencer as he stood up.

"Spence, you don't need to I am fine."

"It's okay, I need to walk away for a minute or two."

"If you insist."

We walked to the elevator in silence, once inside Spencer decided to break the silence.

"JJ how is everyone doing at your house?" he asked.

"Will is living in a house full of women trying not to complain, Kenzie is whiny luckily my mom and Sarah are still sane and helping with Kenzie. You should stop by one night."

"Maybe, I didn't know how many more people you two would want over."

"You are always welcome at our house no matter who else is there."

"Thanks JJ maybe I'll come over this weekend."

"Spence anytime you need family time come over, I know that we haven't had a chance to talk lately but I know you miss your mom and we have plenty of them at our house. How is your mom doing?"

"She has good days but the last time I was there it was a bad day." He told me, staring at the floor.

"Spence I am sorry, tomorrow night I want you to come over for dinner."

"JJ thank you. I'm going to miss you when you go on maternity leave."

"You better come see us." I told him as the doors opened.

"I will. There's Will."

"Thank you for escorting me to the garage." I told him as Will walked over to us.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hi Will."

"I invited Spence to dinner tomorrow night."

"Good it'll be nice to have another guy in the house."

"I should get back up there before Morgan adds some of his reports to my stack. Will I will see you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We watched Spencer get back on the elevator before we walked to the car. Will gave me a kiss before opening the car door for me.

/

"Why did Spencer say tonight?" Will as he got in the car.

"I might of arranged for you go to poker at Morgan's house tonight."

"Jennifer, I don't want to leave you home alone."

"Will have you been to our house? I will not be alone plus Emily and Garcia are coming over."

"Your due date is right around the corner."

"And you will have your phone plus admitted to me you need a break. By the way where is Kenzie?"

"Our moms took her to the park and I don't need a break."

"Okay then go for me."

"For you?"

"Yes because I think you are an amazing boyfriend and son plus a wonderful father and you need to have some guy time because once this little guy is here we are not going to be praying for guy's night."

"What about your break?"

"I leave the house every day and before you say it yes I am aware that I am coming to work. Honestly, the whole team is making sure that I don't have a lot to do while I am here."

"I will agree to go if you agree that on Saturday we have a night out just the two of us."

"I can agree to that but I think on Friday I am going to try to get our moms to go do something or we can take Kenzie and do something but they need a break too."

"Why don't we take Kenzie and do something special with her?"

"Sounds like a plan. How long have they been at the park?"

"They left about ten minutes before I did, Sandy said they were going to stay until Kenzie couldn't run anymore before they brought her home for dinner and a bath."

"If your son would have let me sleep last night I would take full advantage of us having the house to ourselves."

"You should be getting some sleep, I am going to make dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Well Kenzie decided that she would spaghetti and garlic bread, she also said that her brother wanted it too."

"We are in trouble if he listens to her but spaghetti is fine with me."

/

I feel asleep until Kenzie, Sarah, and mom came home from the park, Will had dinner almost ready and they were all trying to keep Kenzie quiet but I had fell asleep on the couch so I woke up as soon as I heard her come in the door.

"Daddy where's Mommy and Henry?" I could hear her ask from the kitchen.

"Princess they are asleep on the couch, we need to be quiet until dinner is ready. Did you have fun?"

"Yes and I played with Shannon and Lindsey from Pre-school."

"That sounds like fun. Did Nana and Nonie have fun?"

"We did." Sarah walking in, my mom following behind her.

"Will something smells good." Mom told him.

"Thank you, its spaghetti and garlic bread. Did you two get a break?"

"Was she good?" I asked walking into the room.

"Mommy." As she came running over to give me a hug.

"Hi baby."

"Hi mommy. Hi Henry."

"She was good she played with friends and ran all over the park." Sarah told me.

"Kenzie please go wash your hands before dinner is ready." Will told her.

"Yes daddy." As she went out of the room.

"Jen, how are you feeling?" mom asked.

"Better now that I got some sleep." As I sat on the stool at the counter.

"Are you not sleeping?" Sarah asked looking concerned.

"Not last night, this little guy decided that I should stay up all night." As I rubbed my stomach.

"Did Will tell you that he is going to play poker tonight?" I asked them.

"I hadn't had the chance." He told us.

"It's good that you are getting out of the house." Mom told him.

"That's what I said, but the two of you need a break so we are going to take Kenzie out of Friday night."

"Jen we are here to help you two out." Sarah

"I know and we both appreciate it but I don't want to overwhelm both of you before the baby gets here."

"Just go with it." Will advised.

"Are Emily and Penelope coming over tonight?" mom asked.

"Yes, Emily is getting kicked out because that's where the guys are playing poker at tonight, so I invited PG over too."

"I told her I didn't have to go."

"Morgan said he would drag you out of the house."

"Is Uncle Morgan coming over?" Kenzie asked as came back in the room.

"Yes, daddy and him are going out for a little bit."

"I drew him and Aunt Em a picture. Can I give to him?"

"You can but only after you eat dinner." Will told her.

/

After we ate dinner, Will and I gave Kenzie a bath and changed her into her night clothes before she went and got the picture she drew for Morgan and Emily. We went back downstairs, she sat on the couch holding the picture trying to keep her eyes open. Our moms were in the dining room when Will and I walked in the room.

"She is so tired." Sarah commented.

"I thought she was going to fall asleep in the bath." I told her.

"Jen I think the picture is supposed to be her gift for their house." Mom told me.

"Will I think there is a picture frame in the closet. Can you get it down for me?"

"Of course I can." As he walked out of the room.

"Kenz please come here and bring your picture."

She came running in a couple of minutes later.

"Nana said she thought your picture was a gift for Aunt Em and Uncle Morgan's house."

"Yes, I want to give it them." As she showed me the picture.

"That's Aunt Em, Uncle Morgan and Clooney." She explained.

"Here you go Cher and I found a box." Will told me.

"Would you like for me to put it in the frame?"

"Yes please."

I put her picture in the frame and then put it in the box, Kenzie was thrilled she had a real present to give them. The doorbell rang a couple of minutes later, Will went to open the door.

/

"Will look at all these pretty ladies you live with." Morgan walking into the dining room.

"You are not allowed to flirt." Emily told him with a laugh.

"Uncle Morgan, Aunt Em I have a present for you." Kenzie told them.

"You do." Emily

"Yes, I made it."

"I can't wait to see what princess made us." Morgan

"Have a seat." Will told them.

"Sandy, Sarah it's good to see you both." Emily as she sat down.

"It's good to see you too." Sarah replied.

"I think I may come here and stay, JJ and Will are hogging the momma's." Morgan before he sat down next to Emily.

"Morgan remember I know your momma and she would come here and stay with you."

"She would also knock some sense in to you." Emily laughing.

Kenzie was ready to fall asleep, she was now sitting on Will's lap.

"Em, Morgan you should open your present." I told them as I handed her the box.

Kenzie watched as they opened the box, both of them smiled when they saw the picture.

"Kenz this beautiful." Emily told her.

'Princess this is going on our mantle." Morgan told her.

"You really like it?" she asked as she yawned.

"We love it." Emily told her.

"I am going to take with me and put it on the mantle tonight." Morgan.

"Kenz give everyone a hug and tell them good night." I told her.

"Daddy put me to bed." She told me.

"I will."

She gave both our moms a hug and then Emily and Morgan before coming over to me.

"Good night baby. I love you."

"Night mommy, I love you too."

"Night Henry." She whispered to my belly.

Will picked her up before walking out of the room.

"If she's not asleep before they get up stairs it would surprise me." Sarah told us.

"Me too. She ran all over the playground." Mom

"What kind of party are the ladies having?" Morgan asked.

"One that requires a couch and some snacks." I told him.

"That sounds like my kind of party." Emily.

Will came back down after five minutes.

"Cher she is out cold."

"We should head out."

Will looked at me.

"I am fine and you have your phone. Have a good time."

"Will I am not drinking either so if she needs you I will get you home."

"See, go have fun."

"Okay. I love you." Before he kissed me.

"I love you too."

/

Garcia came over about twenty minutes later mom and Sarah had decided to join us, we sat there talking and laughing. Will had been gone for almost three hours when I realized something was wrong.

"Mom." Before I took a deep breath.

"Jen" she turned to look at me.

"I think something's wrong."

"What do you mean you think?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm having contractions."

"I'll call Morgan." Emily reaching for her phone.

"No wait. I don't want Will to worry if it's nothing."

"Jennifer, you need to call Will and have him come home." Mom told me calmly.

"It's to early for him to come and my water hasn't broke."

"Henry is going to come when he is ready and it's not to early." Sarah told me.

They were both trying to keep me calm but I was a nervous wreck.

"Okay. Emily call Morgan and have him bring Will home."

No sooner did I tell her that, my water broke.

"Emily have Morgan and Will met us at the hospital. Penelope can you stay with Kenzie?" Mom

"Yes."

"Jen, where is your bag?"

"In the hall closet."

I looked at Emily, who was waiting for Morgan to answer.

"I swear to god if one of them do not answer their phones." I told her.

"Morgan, I need you to listen to me." She told him as soon as he picked up.

"I need you and Will to meet us at the hospital. Stay calm JJ's water broke."

"Tell Will she is fine and that Pen is staying with Kenzie but if some of the guys want to come over and stay with Pen and Kenzie."

"We are getting ready to leave now."

Mom and Sarah were helping me up.

"Pen, if Kenzie wakes up."

"I will call and then bring her to the hospital, I promise."

"Thank you."

"They are meeting us there, Rossi is driving them. PG I think Spencer and Kevin are coming to stay with you and Kenzie." Emily as she grabbed my car keys.

"Call me." She yelled after us as we went out the door.

"I will, I promise." Emily.


	42. Chapter 42

Emily, Sarah, Mom, and I were in my car on our way to the hospital.

"Will is meeting us there right?" I asked after a contraction.

"Yes, Morgan is bringing him they should get there the same time we do." Emily told me.

"Pen is staying with Kenzie?"

"Jen breath Kenzie is being taken care of, Will is going to meet us there. The only thing you need to worry about is you and Henry." Mom told me from the back seat.

"He should have to feel this pain." As a contraction hit me.

"You can tell me as soon as you see him." Sarah told me.

"They are about ten minutes apart." Emily told me.

"This time is going faster than with Kenzie." Mom

"Please just get me to the hospital."

"Five more minutes Jay and we will be there." Emily

I grabbed my phone out of my purse, hitting the speed dial for Will's number.

"We didn't grab a bag." I told them while I was waiting on Will to answer.

"I'll go back and get it as soon as you are settled." Mom told me.

"He better answer his phone."

/

Will was in the car with Morgan, Rossi and Hotch.

"Will are you ready for this?" Rossi asked from the back seat.

"Jen being in labor."

"Yes and becoming a father."

"I am worried about her being in pain and I having feeling a newborn is going to be completely different then Kenzie."

"It's completely different." Hotch told him.

"How much further?" Will asked Morgan.

"About fifteen minutes, we should get there right after they do." Morgan explained as Will's phone started ringing.

"Jen." Will answered the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Morgan just said we would be at the hospital in about fifteen minutes."

"Tell him to drive faster."

"Jen, he is already."

"Will TELL HIM TO DRIVE FASTER!" she yelled through the phone.

Will looked over at Morgan.

"I heard her." Morgan replied.

"He's going faster. Jennifer you need to breath."

"I am."

"You are worrying about everything. I am going to be there right after you and then we are going to get see our little boy. Everything is going to be fine."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, let Emily and our mom's take care of you until I get there."

"Please hurry."

"We will, I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up before he could.

"How far away are they?" Emily asked.

"Will said fifteen minutes."

/

I had just gotten into my room, when Will arrived, he come rushing in.

"See he made it in plenty of time." Mom told me.

"Right now I don't care." I mumbled, trying to breathe through a contraction.

"Jennifer?" Will not sure what to do.

"She's having a contraction." Sarah whispered.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, just stand there and do nothing." I told him.

"Will, she is not going to be nice. The best thing to do is just do whatever she says." Mom told him.

"I am sorry, this is worse than Kenzie. I am not trying to be mean." I told them.

"Jen, you are fine. I kicked Bill out of the room and dared him to come back in." Sarah told me.

"When I had you, I almost broke your dad's hand." Mom

I climbed in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Jennifer, say whatever you want." Will coming up next to me.

"I thought it was supposed to be easier with the second baby."

"I don't know who told you that but it's not true." Sarah

"It goes faster but not any easier." Mom told me.

I started crying and I wasn't sure why.

"Jennifer what's wrong?" Will asked.

"I don't know."

"Why don't we leave the two of you alone?" Sarah suggested.

"Please check on Kenzie."

"I will call Penelope." Mom before they walked out of the room.

"Cher, why are you crying?"

"I don't know. Everything is about to change and I'm scared."

"Cher, we are going to be fine."

"Will, is Kenzie going to be okay? Everything is going to change for her today."

"Do you want to know what I hope Henry gets from you?"

"No." as I took a deep breathe.

"Keeping breathing." As he talked me through another contractions.

"What do you want him to get from me?"

"I want Henry to get his determination and compassion from you. Our daughter already has both of those things and I want our son to have them too."

"Will I love you no matter what I say."

"I love you too. I know what you are worried about and nothing is going to change the way I feel about you or Kenzie."

All I could do was smile at him, the nurse came in a couple of minutes later to check me.

"Jennifer you are 5 cm. Are you planning on an epidural?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I will call the specialist to let them." Before she walked out of the room.

"Only 5." I told Will.

"Cher, I am right here." As he sat on the bed rubbing my back.

/

Out in the waiting room.

Sandy and Sarah joined Emily, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi who were sitting in the chairs.

"How is she doing?" Rossi asked.

"She's emotional right now." Sandy told them as she sat down.

"How long was she in labor with Kenzie?" Sarah asked sitting next to Sandy.

"Thirty hours." Sandy

"You can really be in labor that long?" Emily asked.

"Yes and the epidural wore off so Kenzie was natural." Sandy explained more.

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Morgan asked.

"Right now no, all we can do is wait." Sarah

"I called Penelope, Kenz is still sleeping and Reid and Kevin are there with them." Hotch.

"I think she is going to want Kenzie after she has Henry." Sarah.

"Really?" Rossi, thinking she would want to sleep.

"Yes, when I had Will I wanted my oldest son Matt." She explained.

"You may need to explain that more." Emily, she already knew.

"I had Matt before I met Bill and he raised him but when I had Will I needed to know that nothing had changed with Matt and Bill."

"I can go get her when JJ starts pushing." Emily

"Thank you." Sandy

"It's no problem and Kenzie is going to be excited to meet her brother."

"That she is." Morgan with a laugh.

/

Five hours later.

Will and I decided that we wanted to be the only ones in the room but after Henry was born our mom would be in the room before anyone else, since I didn't think Kenzie would be at the hospital yet. We were waiting on the doctor to come in so I could start pushing.

"You should let our mom's know what is going on." I told him.

"I'll send them a text."

The doctor came in the room as soon as Will put his phone back down.

"Jennifer on your next contraction you can push." He told me.

"I am ready for this baby to come out."

When the contraction hit I started screaming and pushing at the same time.

"You're doing great." Will told me.

"You would know that how."

"Breathe and then another big push." Dr. Mason told us.

"It hurts."

"I see the head, give me another big push."

I pushed one for more time.

"It's a boy."

"Jennifer, I love you." Will as he kissed my forehead.

We both heard Henry cry, it was such a small cry.

"Is he okay? I love you too." Looking at Will.

"He is healthy, we are just cleaning him off." The nurse told us.

/

Ten minutes later

I was holding Henry while Will was sitting on the bed next to us, we wanted a little time alone before anyone came in the room.

"He looks like you." I told him.

"Let's hope he grows out of that."

"He's perfect."

"He is just like his momma."

I sat there staring at the small baby in my arms, he looks so peaceful and perfect laying there.

"Henry wait until you meet the rest of your family." Will told him.

"Will, I know that it's early in the morning and we just went through labor but." I started

"You want Kenzie here." He finished for me.

"Yes, I want her to meet him."

"Okay." As his phone went off.

He read the message, before saying anything else.

"I'll be right back. Henry watch your momma for me."

"Where are you going?"

"Jennifer, I'll be right back." As he went out the door.

/

In the hallway.

Will met Sarah and Mom who was holding a sleeping Kenzie.

"I thought JJ would want Kenzie." Sarah explained.

"She just said she wanted her."

"Take Kenzie and then we will come in a little bit." Mom told him.

"Are you both sure? I know you want to see him." Will as he took Kenzie.

"Yes, JJ needs to see that the four of you are a family and that nothing has changed between the Kenzie and you. Once she is ready let us know." Sarah told him.

"Thank you both." Will hugging them.

"We are in the waiting room." Mom before they went down the hall.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Kenzie asked as she was waking up.

"Mommy is in this room. We have someone we want you to meet." He told her.

"Where are we?"

"The hospital. Are you awake enough to meet Henry?"

"He's here?"

"Yes princess and I want you to know I love you very much."

"I love you too. Can I meet him now?"

"Yes but we have to be quiet and we can't jump on mommy."

"Okay, come on Daddy."

/

I heard the door open but I had my eyes closed.

"Jennifer are you up for a visitor?' he asked.

"Yes." Although my eyes were still closed.

"Mommy."

I immediately opened my eyes to see Will holding Kenzie, I couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

"Mom thought the four of us needed some time alone." He told me walking over to the bed.

"Mommy don't cry."

"I am crying because I am happy to see you." I told her.

Will sat on the bed with Kenzie in his lap.

"Henry meet your big sister." I told him.

We watched as Kenzie stared at Henry, she looked happy and excited but hadn't said anything yet.

"Henry, I'm Kenzie. Mommy, Daddy and me have been waiting a really long time to meet you. I love you." As she kissed him on the forehead.

"He loves you." Will whispered to her.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"How do you know?"

"Because no one can be around you for more than a couple of minutes and not love you."

"Can I hold him?"

Will and I both looked at each other.

"With Daddy's help you can."

Will helped her cradle her arms, I knew he would be supporting Henry as I put him in Kenzie's arms.

"Henry I will share my story with you and when you are older some of my toys maybe even Bolo." She whispered to him.

I heard the door open and realized my mom and Sarah had come in the room but the stood there listening to Kenzie talk to Henry, they were both smiling so was Will and I .

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you for all the reviews so far.**


	43. Chapter 43

Henry was now a week ago, we had been home since the day after he was born. Will and I both were trying to split our time between two kids but I was thankful that our moms were here; without them neither of us would be getting any sleep. Will was upstairs sleeping while I was down stairs with both kids, Kenzie was playing while I was feeding Henry; our moms had went to the store.

"Mommy why is daddy sleeping?" Kenzie asked as she climbed up on the couch next to me.

"He is sleeping because he got up with Henry in the middle of the night so that I could get some sleep."

"How come Henry gets up at night? I don't."

"No you don't but you used to, he gets up because he's hungry or needs his diaper changed."

"Can daddy feed him like you do?" as she pointed to my chest.

"No he uses a bottle. Daddy can't breast feed Henry."

"How does he eat like that?"

"I have milk in my breast, you used to eat like this."

"You have milk in there. My teacher said milk comes from cows."

Will had came down the stairs during our conversion, he started laughing.

"It's a different kind of milk." I told her.

Will sat down on the other side of her, she immediately climbed on his lap.

"Does that hurt?"

"No baby it doesn't, it helps keep him healthy."

"Oh, is that why you can't play when he's hungry."

"Yes but I will be able to play with you soon."

"Okay, when will Henry be able to play?"

"Not for a while it will be at least a couple of months before he starts moving." Will explained.

"Can I hold him when he is done eating?"

"Yes, I think he likes when you hold him."

Over the last week she had asked so many question, I had almost forgotten which questions I had answered and I was almost positive she had asked mom and Sarah questions that I didn't answer. Kenzie seemed to be okay with all the changes but I wasn't completely sure, this was the most time we had spent together, the four of us since Henry had been home.

/

"Princess, I think momma is in her own world." Will told her.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I told them, noticing that Henry wasn't eating anymore.

"Can you burp him?"

"Of course. I was telling Kenzie that maybe she and mommy could go for a walk after she is done holding Henry." He told me as he took Henry.

"Can we mommy?" she asked with excitement.

"Yes."

"Without Henry?"

"Yes, just me and you."

"Okay." She smiled.

"I need to change real quick. Daddy you okay with both of them?"

"I am fine."

I stood up, before going up the stairs I turned to look at them before going to change.

/

Ten minutes later

Kenzie and I had walked to the small park around the corner from our house, it didn't have a playground but there was a small pond that the ducks seemed love; we sat on one of the benches closet to the pond.

"Kenzie are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes why?"

"I wanted to make sure that daddy and I were spending enough time with you; I know Henry is taking up a lot of our time."

"Nana and Nonie have been spending time with me."

"I know."

"Mommy, I kind of miss us spending time together alone. I love Daddy and Henry but I miss this."

"I love them too but I do miss spending time with you. Why don't I talk to Daddy and we can figure out a time every day that I can spend alone time with you?"

"I would like that. Can I spend time with Daddy alone too?"

"Yes, we can do that."

"Is Henry going to get bigger?"

"He will and before you know it he will be playing with you and your toys."

"I am ready for him to play with me."

"I know you are. Kenzie you are a great big sister but an even better daughter; daddy and I both love you very much."

"I love you too mommy."

"Tell me what you have been doing at school and with Nonie and Nana."

She started telling me about her new friend at school and the things she had been doing with mom and Sarah; I was sad that I missed so much this week but happy that she seemed to be fine. We stayed at the park for an hour, the longest time I had been away from Henry since he was born, before we went home.

/

Later that night.

I put Henry in his bassinet before Will and I put Kenzie to bed, after she fell asleep we went down joining out moms in the living room.

"I have a question." I told them as I sat in one of the chairs.

"Ask away?" Sarah who was sitting on one end of the couch, my mom on the other end.

"You both had more then one child how did you find the time to spend with both of them?"

"Jen you both are doing fine." Mom told me.

"I feel like I am not spending enough with Kenzie."

"We both are so tired, so we are trying to take turns sleeping and missing out with Kenzie." Will explained.

"You'll get a better schedule as Henry gets older and the two of you get used to having two kids instead of one." Sarah told us.

"We are both here for a little longer so use us. Jen make a couple of bottles every day and we can feed Henry a couple of times while you are either getting some sleep or spending time with Kenzie."

"That's part of the problem, Kenzie and I went to the park today and was gone for an hour but I was missing Henry and loving spending time with Kenzie." I tried to explain.

"Sweetheart that's not a problem, you know Kenz loves when you put her to bed or give her a bath. You don't have to leave the house but you have to let either Will or Sarah and myself take care of Henry. Will has to do the same thing when he wants to spend time with her." Mom told us.

"It will get easier, it just takes time to get used to all the changes and a week is not enough time to everything figured out." Sarah told us.

"I think we both know that but it doesn't make it any easier." Will replied.

"And it won't. I am sorry." Mom told him.

"It's okay we should try to get some sleep before Henry wakes up." As I stood up.

"Jennifer is right." As he stood up.

"Good night." Sarah.

"Night." Mom.

"Night." Will and I both told them before we went up the stairs.

/

Kenzie was standing in the hall next to our bedroom door, when we made it up the stairs.

"What's wrong Princess?" Will asked as he picked her up.

"Bad dream." She told us; she had been crying.

"Do you want us to read you another story?" I asked, knowing that's not what she wanted.

"No, I want to sleep with you and daddy."

Will and I looked at each other with Henry already in our room, we knew she wasn't going to get asleep.

"Okay, you can sleep with us." Before we walked into our room.

We put Kenzie in the middle of the bed, I was almost glad Henry started crying this way I could feed and change him before Kenzie was half asleep.

"I got him." I told Will.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I didn't make any bottles so it's all me tonight." I told him with a half-smile before I turned to pick up Henry.

"Okay, little man I am going to feed you right after I change you but tonight you have to be good because Kenzie and daddy need their sleep." I told Henry before laying him on the bed.

Kenzie crawled up next to him as I grabbed a diaper and some wipes.

"Can I watch you?" she asked.

"If you want but you should be sleeping." I told her as I unbuttoned his sleeper.

"I don't want to close my eyes."

"Princess mommy and I are right here we are not going to let anything happen to you." Will told her.

"Can I stay up a little longer?"

"While I change and feed Henry." I told her as I took off the diaper.

She was real quiet for a minute.

"What's that?" She asked as she pointed.

"Are you talking about is belly?" I asked not paying attention to where she was pointing.

"No, she's not." Will looking at me.

"No mommy that." As she got closer to Henry.

I had no idea how to answer her and by the look on Will's face he didn't either.

"Don't touch."

"I don't have one of those."

"No you don't."

"Why does Henry have one then?"

"Because boys and girls have different parts then girls." Will told her, trying to be simple.

"What's it do?"

I started laughing, she was going to ask twenty question no matter what we told her.

"Jennifer." Will looking at me.

"Kenzie, the simple answer and the only one you are getting right now is that it's how boys go pee."

"Daddy has one too."

"Yes now no more questions."

"It looks funny." She whispered.

Will shook his head, I knew he wanted to laugh but didn't. I had Henry's new diaper put back on him and his sleeper button up.

"Okay little man, it's time to eat."

"Kenzie do you want to tell us what your dream was about?" I asked before covering myself up to feed Henry.

"You and Daddy left and didn't come back me and Henry were scared and alone."

"The two of you will never be alone." Will told her.

"Daddy and I will always do everything we can to come home to the two of you."

"You promise."

"I promise." Will told her.

"I promise." I told her.

After I finished feeding Henry as Will got Kenzie settled in the middle of the bed, I watched as she snuggled against Will. I couldn't help but think about the first night the three of us were together, I wanted that moment with Henry.

"Kenz can you move over just a little bit?" I asked.

"Yes." As she moved.

I laid Henry on my chest before laying my head on Will's chest, after I was comfortable Will moved Kenzie closer to both of us.

"This is the perfect way for all four of us to sleep. I know that both of my kids and their amazing mom is safe." He told us.

"Their dad is pretty amazing himself."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**If you have any ideas, please let me know.**


	44. Chapter 44

My mom and Sarah were leaving in two days, Henry was a months and Will and I now had a schedule for both Henry and Kenzie. Today everyone was coming over for a cook out, I was beginning to think that they were going to miss our moms as much as we were. I asked Emily and Morgan to come over about an hour before everyone else, Will and Morgan had formed a friendship and Kenzie had been asking for Emily to come over. I finished dressing Henry before I went downstairs to join Sarah and mom in the living room.

"Where did Kenzie go?" I asked as I sat in the chair.

"She is spending time with her daddy." Sarah told me, trying not to laugh.

"So, she is following him around asking him a dozen questions?"

Kenzie had hit the fifty questions a minute stage and she wouldn't let up when she started asking questions.

"She is but they were easy questions." Mom told me.

"Kenzie can't wait until Emily gets here." Sarah

"I have to admit it kind of surprises me how much she likes Emily, not that she's not nice but I always thought it would be Penelope." Mom told me.

"She goes back and forth but lately it has been a major Emily kick."

"Why do you think that is?" Sarah asked.

"I think it's because Kenzie was older when she met Emily and Emily doesn't treat her like a baby. Plus we have been spending a lot of time with Morgan and Emily."

"Will and Morgan have become good friends." Sarah

"They have and I am so glad that Morgan has introduced Will to some of his other friends, I didn't want Will to feel alone here. He gets along with the rest of the team as well so it's been really nice."

"I noticed the other night Will and Reid seem to have a big brother, little brother relationship. It seems to be good for Reid."

"It's funny you brought that up. Will and I were talking about it last night before Henry woke up, I noticed it too."

"Does Garcia have a boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, she has been dating Kevin for over a year. I thought you had met him but he will be here today."

Will walked in with Kenzie behind him.

"But daddy where does the beef come from?" she was asking.

"Don't answer that." I told him.

I know if she found out I would never get her to eat again.

"You heard your momma."

"Mommy I just want to know."

"You don't need to know right now."

"I am not a baby, Henry is the baby." She mumbled before stomping off.

"Great." I replied looking at Will.

"Have I told you lately that I am extremely glad that we had a boy?"

"No but you will get some guy time today."

/

Later that afternoon.

Emily and I were sitting outside, she was holding Henry while Kenzie played with Morgan and Will. Sarah and mom had went to rest for a little bit.

"That looks good on you." I told her.

"What does?"

"You holding Henry."

"It's because I can give him back." She replied with a laugh.

"Emily you are really good with Kenzie and Jack too. Have the two of you thought about it?"

"I don't think it's in the cards for me and it kills me because I know Morgan will make a great father."

I knew about Emily's past, just like she knew about mine.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes, I told him everything. He said that when we wanted kids he would be open to adoption, I'm more worried about what kind of mother I would be."

"A great one. I can tell you that mistakes will be made but you learn from them."

"JJ thanks for the encouragement but I am still not sure."

"Well someone is going to need to have a baby in the next couple of years so Henry has someone to play with."

"Let's nominate Pen."

"You say that in front of Kevin and she may kill you."

Kenzie walked over to us.

"Aunt Em did you know that Henry has different parts then me because he's a boy." She asked.

"Are we really back to this?" I mumbled as I looked up at Will and Morgan, they both looked amused.

"Yes I did."

"Did you know that Daddy has the same parts as Henry?"

Emily turned red, she didn't know what to say as she looked over at me, I shook my head.

"Yes."

"Uncle Morgan said to ask you if he had the same parts as Daddy and Henry." She finally told us.

"Kenzie all boys have the same body parts as your brother." I told her.

"That's not what Uncle Morgan said."

"What did your Uncle Morgan say?" Emily asked.

"That the boy part comes off. How come Henry still has his?"

"Do you want to kill them or should I?" Emily asked.

"I know something worse than that. Kenzie your Uncle Morgan is playing a joke boy parts do not fall off."

"Are you sure?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I am sure. I am also sure that I told you that you shouldn't be talking about body parts."

"I know but I don't understand why boys have different parts."

"Do you remember when you asked me why Uncle Morgan was darker then you?"

"Yes."

"What was my answer?"

"That God made everyone different because if he didn't, we would all look exactly the same and then I wouldn't be able to tell who my mommy and daddy was."

"That applies here too."

"Okay."

"Jack should be here in a little bit."

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Yes you can." As she climbed on my lap.

"I wouldn't have known how to answer that."

"A lot of times it's whatever comes to mind. I try to explain things in the best way for her to understand."

"That makes sense. What are you planning for someone's birthday?" Emily looking at Kenzie.

"I don't know yet. Did I tell you that we are going to New Orleans in two weeks?"

"No, so will you be back before her Birthday."

"Yes I think we are going to have a small thing there and then something here."

"I get to play with Tim." Kenzie told Emily.

"And the rest of the boys. Melissa and Emily are excited to have a party for a girl."

"I have two Aunt Emilys."

"Yes you do." Emily told her.

"Will's Birthday is a couple of days before Kenzie's."

"What are you planning for him?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, he keeps saying he doesn't want anything."

/

Two hours later

Kenzie and Jack were running around the yard trying to catch the bubbles that Spencer and Kevin were blowing for them, it amazed me how something so simple could keep them busy for hours. Henry was asleep in the pack-n-play while Garcia sat next to it talking with Emily, Sarah, and Mom; Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan were talking by the grill.

"A penny for your thoughts." Will whispered as he came up behind me.

"I was just thinking about how much everything has changed in less than a year."

"For the better."

"Of course. We need to decide what we are doing for your birthday as well as Kenzie's."

"Jennifer, I told you that we didn't need anything for my birthday."

"I don't agree."

"I want to spend it with you and our kids; maybe dinner with my family while we are in New Orleans."

I shook my head, he was going to be stubborn.

"Jennifer let's just plan the princess birthday party."

"If you insist."

"I do, let me get the food started." He told me before walking away.

* * *

**Sorry not a long chapter but I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews and to the guest that suggested baby talk between Emily and JJ thank you ****and I hope you enjoy this.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry it's been a little while since I have updated this story. I started a new class today, so I am going to try to updated at least once a week. Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

We had went to New Orleans for a week, Will and I were both happy that not only Kenzie but Henry were both good travelers. Although we had a good time, I was glad to be back home and now I was planning Kenzie's Birthday. After putting Kenzie and Henry to bed, I walked into our bedroom Will was sitting on the bed.

"Are they both still asleep?"

"Yes and Kenzie may sleep for the next three days."

"She played a lot while she was there."

"That she did. The party Sarah, Emily, and Missy had for her was insane, I didn't realize you had that much family." As I climbed up in the bed.

"My mom has seven brothers and sisters and daddy had eight or nine; that equals a lot of cousins. Did you enjoy the trip?" as he climbed up next to me.

"I enjoy spending time with your family. It was fun seeing Henry and Ashton together, I still can't believe how much bigger Ashton is compared to Henry." I laid my head on his chest.

"It was kind of funny, Ashton is a big boy. Do you think Kenzie enjoyed it?"

"Seriously she loved it. Will she adores you and loves spending time with your family; she had a blast."

"I want to make sure she never feels left out of anything."

"Why would you think she felt out?"

"I know that all my Aunts were happy to meet you, her and Henry but I also noticed that most of the attention was on Henry. I also know that my Aunt Mary kept saying Will every time she heard her say daddy."

"I think she was okay with Henry getting attention and she didn't notice your Aunt Mary correcting her."

"You did."

"I did but your mom and Missy explained that she used to do the same thing to Colin and Matt; so I stopped letting it get to me."

"Jennifer Jareau, I love you."

"William LaMontagne I love you." Before I gave him a kiss.

/

Three days later.

I had almost everything planned for Kenzie birthday party, she had chosen a ladybug themed party and everything was order, now we had to pick out a cake. I was sitting on the couch with her looking at different cakes online while Will was changing Henry.

"Mommy, I like them all. Can we let daddy pick?"

"We can ask him which one he likes."

"That's okay."

"What's wrong? You usually love picking out your cake."

"Why aren't we planning a party for daddy? He's birthday is before mine."

"Your daddy doesn't want a party."

"Why?"

"That's a question for him but sometimes adults don't like celebrating their birthdays."

"I want him to celebrate his birthday."

"Why are you worried about celebrating his birthday?"

She looked at me, I could tell she was getting annoyed by my questions. Before she could answer, Will came down the stairs carrying Henry.

"What are my two girls doing?" He asked before he laid Henry in the bassinet.

"Discussing birthdays." I replied looking at Kenzie.

"Do we have everything planned for my Princesses birthday?" He asked as he sat on the other side of Kenzie.

"Everything but the cake. Kenz was asking about your birthday?"

"What about my birthday?"

"Why aren't we having a party for you?" Kenzie whispered.

"I have never been a fan of having birthday parties and I have everything I could wish for."

"But this year is different." She tried to explain.

"Kenz why do you want to have a party for daddy?"

"It's mine and Henry's first birthday with daddy." She whispered.

I loved both of my children but moments like this reminded me exactly how special she was.

"You want me to have a party because you and Henry are here with me this year."

"Yes and mommy."

"Why don't we have a small get together?" I suggested.

"I think I could handle that." Will smiling.

"Can my aunts and uncles come?"

"Yes we can invite them." Will told her.

"Kenzie I don't think daddy wants a big party so we will keep it simple." I explained.

"Okay. Daddy which cake do you like?" as she pointed to the screen.

"Well they all are pretty but I think this one is one right here is my favorite." As he pointed to the big lady bug.

"Mine too." Kenzie she told us.

"Then that's the cake we will get." I told them smiling.

"Can we plan daddy's party now?"

"What do you want to plan?" Will asked.

"The guest, the food, and the games,"

"Kenz we knew who is going to be here and as for the food we can make Daddy's favorites." I told her.

"What games?"

"Princess, adults don't have games at their birthday parties."

"What about cake?"

"Cake is a must. Why don't you and Henry pick out the cake?"

"I get to pick another cake?" she asked as her eyes went wide.

"I think I know the perfect cake, why don't we surprise daddy?"

"I like that." She smiled.

"Princess why don't you go play for a little bit."

"Okay." As she climbed off the couch.

We watched her run towards her room.

/

"She suckered you right into that." I told him with a smile.

"I couldn't tell her no after that reasoning."

"She is something isn't she?"

"That she is, just like her momma."

"I don't know about."

"I do, she is amazing just like her mother."

"I think you are bias on the subject."

"Maybe." He told me with a smile.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"What if just the two of us went out to dinner for your birthday?"

"Who is the unsuspecting victim that we are leaving the kids with?"

"Garcia has been asking when we are going to let her watch Henry so I thought if I Emily could come to then she is not alone with both kids."

"I like that idea but are you share that you want to leave them."

"Yes, I think we need a night out."

"I'm all about being alone with you." He told me as Henry started fussy.

"We won't know what to do without kids." As I got up to get Henry.

"I can think of several things to do without the kids."

"I'm sure you can." I replied with a smirk.

Kenzie came running back in the room with Bolo.

"What are you up to?" Will asked her.

"Nothing. What's wrong with Henry?"

"Nothing is wrong with your brother, he just wants to be held." I told her as I sat back down on the couch.

"Oh."

"Do you want to sit up here with us?" Will asked.

"Yes, me and Bolo." As she climbed on the couch.

"What are you and Bolo doing?" I asked.

"I want to cuddle with you and daddy."

"We can do that." Will told her.

"Can Henry cuddle with us?"

"Yes please."

Will suggested we lay in our bed, so that we were comfortable. I laid there listening to Kenzie and Will talked, I could listen to them for hours and every once while Henry would make a sound like he was participating in their conversion.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**Thank you for all reviews. Sorry about the late update.**

* * *

Will and I were going to dinner tonight, Penelope and Emily had agreed to come over and watch Kenzie and Henry. Will had finished getting ready and took Henry and Kenzie downstairs, while I finished getting ready. I had finished fixing my make up before I put on my black dress and shoes; once I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked the way I want I went downstairs. Will was sitting on the couch reading to both Kenzie and Henry.

"Mommy, you pretty." Kenzie looking up when I came down the stairs.

"Thank you baby." I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Your momma looks beautiful." Will told her with a huge smile.

"Thank you." I was almost blushing.

"Daddy am I beautiful too?"

"Princess you are just as beautiful as your momma."

"Thank you." She replied with a huge smile.

"Kenzie, I need you to be good for Aunt Em and Aunt Pen tonight."

"I will. Are you going to be gone for a long time?"

"No but you will be in bed before we get back." Will told her.

"Aunt Pen and Aunt Em don't know the story to tell me and Henry."

"They both know the story." I told her.

"Okay we should be okay then."

"I am glad you are sure of that." I told her laughing.

/

Will answered the door when Emily and Penelope arrived, I was feeding Henry in the nursery.

"Thank you both for keeping them." He told them as they walked into the living room.

"It's no problem." Emily

"And we get our cute kid fix." Penelope added.

"Hi Aunt Em, Hi Aunt Pen." Kenzie as she jumped off the couch.

"Hi."

"Hello Princess."

"Where are JJ and Henry?" Penelope asked.

"We are right here."

"Look at you." Emily

"Hot momma." Penelope.

"Thank you both." As I put Henry in the bassinet.

"We won't be gone long." Will told them.

"Take your time." Penelope

"Kenzie's snack is on the counter and I just feed and changed Henry. There are a couple more bottles already made in the frig."

"I think they are nervous about leaving us with the kids."

"This is nothing, compared to the first time she left Kenzie with me or Haley."

"Kenzie, please go put on your PJ's." I told her.

"Are you still going to be here when I am done?"

"Yes we will." Will told her.

We all watched as she ran out of the room.

"You think I am bad wait until mini mom starts." I told them.

"We hope you both know that you don't have to be in hurry to get home." Emily

"We could've kept them all night." Garcia

"I realize that but neither of you can feed little man."

"Good point." Emily laughing.

"Thank you for the offer." Will

"Daddy were is Bolo?" Kenzie yelled from the top of the stairs.

Will looked at me.

"I am not sure, I haven't seen him."

"Let me check our room."

"I can't find him." She told us as she came down the stairs.

"Let's go check our room." Will as he picked her up.

"Cher, I'll be right back."

We watched as they went up the stairs.

/

I turned to look at Emily and Garcia.

"I really hope they find Bolo. Emily is everything still set for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Morgan is going to pick them up at the airport."

"Thank you both for all your help planning his party."

"Does he have any idea that his brothers are coming here?" Penelope whispered.

"No, he has spoken with them but no one has said anything."

"I am glad we could help. Are his brothers like him?" Emily

"Yes and I am glad we planned a cook out at the park." I told them.

Henry started to whine a little.

"I got him." Penelope as she walked over to the bassinet.

"This will be good practice for the two of you." I told them as I watched Garcia pick up Henry.

"Jennifer we have a problem." Will coming down the stair, he was still caring Kenzie who was now crying.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't find Bolo." Kenzie replied in tears.

"Why don't you and I try to find him?" Emily suggested.

"Maybe we should stay." I replied looking at Will.

"No, we will help Kenz find Bolo. The two of you go and enjoy your dinner." Emily

"Don't leave please." Kenzie as wrapped her arms around Will's neck.

Will looked at me, we were both ready to give in.

"Kenz where is the last place you remember having him?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"When did you have him last?" I tried again.

"When I got up."

"Remember you came into Henry's room after you woke up. Did you look in there?"

"No."

"Why don't you and Aunt Em go look in Henry's room?"

"Okay."

Emily took Kenzie from Will.

"Tell mommy and daddy bye."

"Bye." As she started crying more.

"We won't be gone long. I love you."

"I love you princess."

"I love you too."

We watched as Emily took her up the stairs.

"Pen if she keeps crying please call us."

"Stop worrying, she will be okay. Go enjoy your night without kids."

/

Will and I went to a small Italian restaurant for dinner.

"Stop worrying. I am sure Emily and Penelope have her calmed down." Will told me as we sat at the table.

"You were ready to stay home too."

"I was, the women in my life have me wrapped around their little fingers."

"I am glad we got to do this."

"Me too. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

We both ordered before going back to our conversion.

"When do you have to go back to work?"

"I'm supposed to go back in a month."

"Supposed too?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Cher, I am all ears."

"I know you miss working, being on cases." I started.

"We talked about this."

"I know but I was thinking that I would like to stay home."

He about chocked on his wine.

"You want to stay home?"

"I think I do. I feel like I missed out on so much with Kenzie, I don't want to make the same mistake with Henry."

"Jennifer that means leaving the BAU."

"I know but I want to be with our family and we will still see them. Emily and Garcia are my best friends and I know that you are friends with the guys."

"I will support whatever decision that you make."

"Tell me what you are thinking."

"Jennifer I want nothing more than to make you and our kids happy. I wish I could give you everything, I don't want you to miss out anything including your career."

"You know that I want the same thing for you. I thought I would miss being away from the office and the team but I don't. I love being with kids and with you."

"I am behind you know matter decide."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat there talking while we were eating, it was funny we had not talk this much since Henry was born. Before we took a walk through the park, I decided to call and check on the kids.

/

JJ and Will's house.

Emily and Kenzie was looking for Bolo in the nursery.

"He's not here. Bolo is lost." Kenzie cried.

"We will find him." Emily

"I want mommy."

"Kenz where did you go this morning after you left Henry's room?"

"I don't remember."

"Okay. Bolo is not in Henry or your room."

"Or mommy and daddy's room."

"What about in your bathroom?"

"Aunt Em I want mommy and daddy."

"I know you do, let's look in all the rooms and if we don't find Bolo I will call mommy and daddy."

"Okay."

Emily started with bathroom, before going into the guest rooms when Bolo wasn't in any of the rooms upstairs she took Kenzie downstairs.

"No luck." Garcia as she laid Henry back in the bassinet.

"He gone." Kenzie crying harder.

"Aunt Pen can help us look down here. Do you remember where you ate breakfast?"

"No. I JUST WANT MOMMY!" she screamed, making Henry cry.

"Kenzie no yelling." Penelope as she picked up Henry.

"We need to keep looking." Emily trying to stall so that she would have to call JJ and Will.

"I have an idea." Penelope as she picked up her phone.

"You sharing."

"Bolo is missing, so we should call in at least a couple more people to help us look for him."

"Call the police." Kenzie

"No but I am calling in your Uncles."

Garcia sent a text to Morgan, Kevin, and Reid to come to JJ's to help find Bolo.

/

"Really the two of you needed us to find Bolo." Morgan laughing when Emily opened the door.

"You tell Kenzie that you won't help." Emily responded as Morgan, Kevin, and Reid came in.

"Not a chance." Morgan

"We have to find Bolo." Kenzie was still crying.

"Where have you looked?" Spencer asked.

"Everywhere him gone."

"Will and Kenzie looked in JJ and Will's room, I have searched all the other rooms upstairs and we have searched down here."

"Okay everyone split up and look under everything." Morgan.

"Please find him."

Reid starting looking in the kitchen and dining room, while Garcia and Kevin looked in the living room and Emily, Morgan, and Kenzie went back up stairs.

"Uncle Morgan we looked up here, someone took him."

"Let's look again."

They started in Kenzie room before moving to Henry's room, slowly searching both rooms.

"I'll check JJ and Will's room why don't the two of you check the guest room."

"We aren't supposed to go in mommy and daddy's room."

"I know but I am only going to look for Bolo and I will tell mommy."

/

After searching for two hours they still had not found Bolo and now they had two crying kids.

"Is he hungry?" Kevin asked.

"No and he doesn't need changed." Garcia as she paced back and forth bouncing Henry.

"Maybe we should call." Reid started to suggest.

"No." Emily and Garcia.

"Princess, calm down. We will find Bolo." Morgan who was sitting in the chair rubbing Kenzie's back.

"Call the police, he's missing."

"We can't call the police."

"But this is emergency."

"Let's try one more thing." Emily suggested.

"What?"

"I want you to close your eyes and think about when you seen Bolo last."

Kenzie turned to look at Emily, she looked at Garcia who was still bouncing Henry.

"Aunt Pen Henry don't like to bounce, he likes the swing." She told her.

"Thank you Princess." As she put him in the swing.

"The swing." Kenzie as she jumped off Morgan's lap and went running towards the door.

"Wait a minute." Emily called after her.

/

I put her phone back in her purse.

"Neither one of them is answering." As I turned to look at Will.

"Jennifer the kids are fine. Let's take a carriage ride if they haven't called back when we are done then we will go home."

"You are right the kids are fine, let's enjoy the rest of our night."

He flagged down one of the empty carriages, once we were in he told the guy to take us around the city.

"Happy Birthday." I told him before giving him a kiss.

"You have made this the best birthday."

"Me what did I do."

"You gave me you, Kenzie and Henry."

"You gave me more. I love you"

"Do you want to debate this again?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nope you get to win for tonight."

"Wow now I know it's my birthday."

"Are you enjoying tonight?"

"I am it's been a long time since you and I have spent time together alone."

"It really has been a long time."

"You know I wouldn't change anything between the two of us." As he wrapped his arms around me.

"Me either." As I leaned back on him.

I missed spending time with Will alone, we spent the rest of the carriage ride looking at the sights. We both decided to head home.

/

When we pulled up I wasn't surprised to see Morgan's car outside but when we walked into the house we were both surprised by what we found in the living room, I almost laughed out a loud.

Morgan and Emily were asleep sitting up on the loveseat with Kenzie and Bolo laid across their laps; Reid was curled up in the chair; while Garcia had Henry on her chest and Kevin was sitting up sleeping next to her.

"I think our kids wore them out." Will whispered.

"Me too. I hate to wake them up but that doesn't look comfortable."

Henry started crying making all the adults jump in the process waking up Kenzie.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She came running to us.

"Hey baby you should be in bed." As I picked her up.

"I had to help with Henry."

"You did."

"Yes and we found Bolo."

"Tell everyone good night. Will can you put her to bed while I feed little man."

"Yes, I will." As he took her from me.

"Goodnight. Thank you for looking for Bolo."

"Night princess."

Will took Kenzie upstairs.

"I'll get the last bottle." Emily as she stood up.

"Should I ask what happened?"

"We had to call in reinforcements to find Bolo." Garcia told me as she handed me Henry.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I know what the next chapter or two are going to be about.**

** Please let me know if you have any ideas.**


	47. Chapter 47

I woke up earlier than usual looking at the clock it was only 6:30, trying to get everything ready for our trip to the park, I didn't want Will to have to do anything today, I checked on Henry before going down stairs. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the kitchen before sitting at the table making a list of everything I needed to pack, I was almost done when I heard small feet on the steps.

"Mommy." She called out.

"In here baby."

"You not in your bed."

"Neither are you." I told her as she climbed up on my lap.

"I woke up."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No."

"Did you know what today is?"

"Daddy's Birthday."

"That's right and we are going to the park today."

"What are you doing?" as she looked at the paper.

"Making a list of everything I need to get ready before we go to the park."

"Oh."

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanted to make a birthday breakfast for daddy, like you do me."

I usually made her pancakes with sprinkles in them for her on her birthday, Will and I had talked about it and was going to continue the tradition this year with just me and her.

"We can make daddy breakfast but it doesn't have to be like yours."

"Doesn't he like pancakes?"

"He does but daddy and I thought we would keep the birthday pancakes just for you."

"Why?"

"Because that's something you and I have done every year, so we thought you and I would still do that this year. It's something special just for you."

"Daddy is special."

"Yes he is. Why don't we make him breakfast but something just for him?"

"Okay, can we start now?"

"Not yet, he won't be up for a little while. I need to start on my list, do you want to watch one of your shows?"

"Can I help you?"

"You can."

"I want to help you."

/

Kenzie helped me get all the toys out of the pack-n-play and then helped me carry it out to the car before we packed a diaper bag for Henry and then I made sure that the double stroller was still in the car, next we grab some toys for her and Jack.

"What's next?" she asked.

I looked at the clock before answering.

"We can make daddy breakfast."

"Okay, what can we make him?"

"His favorite breakfast."

"Okay."

I sat her on the counter as I grabbed the eggs and bacon out of the frig,

"What can I do?"

"After I make the bacon, you can help me scramble the eggs."

"Okay."

We made Will bacon, eggs, grits, and toast with coffee and orange juice. I carried the tray of food upstairs with Kenzie following behind me, I was hoping that Henry would sleep for another five minutes. Kenzie tapped on the door before opening it. Will was sitting up in the bed when we came in the room.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!"

"Thank you. What is all this?"

"Mommy and me made you breakfast." As she climbed on to our bed.

"Thank you." He had a huge smile on his face.

"Kenz thought that we could all eat in bed." I told him as I sat the tray at the end of the bed.

"I would like that."

"Happy Birthday." Before I gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." As he kissed me back.

Kenzie covered her eyes, making me laugh before we heard Henry crying.

"I need to get him."

"I'll set up breakfast."

/

We sat in our bed with Kenzie and Henry enjoying the morning.

"Can Henry eat breakfast?"

"Not yet." Will told her.

"Kenz do you want to give daddy his gift?"

"Yes."

I gave Henry to Will before climbing off the bed, going to the closet and getting out his presents.

"Cher you didn't have to get me anything." Will protesting.

"They are from Kenzie and Henry."

He looked at me.

"Kenzie picked them out and Henry agreed by smiling at her." I explained further.

He laughed at my explanation as I put them in front of him, before taking Henry back. He opened the three presents, Kenzie had picked out a shirt and tie, a movie and a book about New Orleans that she picked out when we were there.

"I love this Princess, Little man. Thank you." As he hugged and kissed both of them.

"You welcome." She told him yawning.

It was 8:30 in the morning and she was getting tired again.

"We don't have to be at the park until noon. Why don't we all lay in here?" I suggested.

Will looked at Kenzie.

"That would be a great way to spend the first part of birthday."

"Daddy can you sing to us?"

Will had started singing to her before she went to bed, right after he moved here usually she had me leave the room, it was her time with Will.

"I can. What song do you want me to sing to you?"

"Umm the one in French."

"Okay, let's get comfortable."

Kenzie laid between Will and I as I put Henry on my chest, Will laid on his side so he could see all three of us before he started singing.

_Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Une poule blanche, Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco, Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo._

_Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Tout le monde est sage, Dans le voisinage  
Il est l'heure d'aller dormer, Le sommeil va bientôt venir._

Kenzie and Henry were both asleep before he finished. He laid there staring at them before he looked at me.

"I am the luckiest man alive."

"I am lucky that you walked in to my life."

"Jennifer you walked in to my life and now I have a beautiful women whom I love with everything I have and two beautiful children. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Will that's part of the reason I fell in love with you. You have always put me and Kenzie first and you do the same with Henry, I want today to be all about you."

"This is the best birthday I have had in a long time."

"I am hoping that it will only get better as the day goes on."

"What still needs to be done before we leave?"

"Small things and putting the food in the coolers but I will get it."

"You are not putting coolers in the car."

"I'm not going to break."

"I know but what kind of man would I be if I let you do all the heavy lifting."

"I am not going to win this am I."

"No you're not."

"Okay you can put the coolers in the car." I told him with a laugh.

He looked down at the Kenzie sleeping then over to Henry, he couldn't help but smile.

"You know that they are lucky because you are their daddy." I whispered.

/

He looked up at me I could tell he was surprised.

"I want to be the kind of dad my dad was."

"Tell me about him."

"He was so easy going. We could talk to him about everything even when I messed up I went to him before going to momma. Don't get me wrong he punished us but only after talking to us, it's hard to explain."

"You are already like him. I see how you are when Kenz is in trouble and you talk with her before putting her in time out. Will you are an amazing father."

"Last year, for my birthday we went out to dinner but we didn't make a big deal out of it."

"You wouldn't let me."

"That was the first time since my daddy died that I had done anything for my birthday."

"Will, we did have to do anything today."

"Jennifer I would've never told Kenz no and I am glad that I am making new memories."

"I don't want today to be sad."

"Cher, today has already been great."

"Good. I can't wait for the rest of it."

"Me either."

/

Kenzie slept for another two hours, we had left her in our bed when Henry had woken up for the second time. I had feed him before Will gave him a bath while I was giving Kenzie her bath then we dressed both kids before putting the drinks and food in the coolers. As Will put the cooler in the car, I buckled Henry in his seat before getting Kenzie in her seat.

**Please let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up this week.**


	48. Chapter 48

When we arrived at the park Garcia, Kevin, Hotch, Jack, Reid and Rossi were already there as I took the kids out of the car the guys started grabbing the stuff out of the car.

"Happy Birthday Will." Garcia smiling.

"Thank you Penelope."

"Jay, we have everything." Rossi as he sat the cooler down.

"Thank you. Pen thank you for getting the shelter."

"No problem. I thought it was perfect since it was away from everything but close enough for the kids to play."

"It really is."

"This is also the biggest shelter they have." Kevin

I put Henry in the stroller while Kenzie looked around.

"Mommy, where is the cake?"

"I have a special cake being brought."

"What about the presents?"

"Remember daddy didn't want a big deal made of today so we are having a cook out."

"I know but he needs presents." She whispered.

"I have a couple of surprises for him." As my phone went off.

I quickly looked at the message.

_Five minutes away. Em_

I nodded at Garcia.

"Princess why don't you and Jack go play on the swings?"

"Ask Daddy to push you." I whispered to Kenzie

"Daddy will you push me."

"Of course."

I watched as Kenzie, Will, Jack, and Hotch walked over the swing set, relieved that Will's back was to us.

"What kind of cake did you end up getting?" Reid asked.

"A king cake." I smiled.

"He is going to love that." Garcia smiling.

All I could do was smile but like Kenzie I wanted to make this birthday special for him; he had given up so much for us.

"JJ." Rossi as he nodded towards the parking lot.

/

I turned to see Emily and Morgan get out of the SUV followed by Matt, Justin, Paul, and then to my surprise Sarah and my mom. I looked back at Will and Kenzie neither of them noticing the group coming towards us.

"We heard there was a party here." Matt

Will turned around as soon as he heard his brother's voice.

"I didn't think they let you out of New Orleans." Will smiling as he helped Kenzie off the swing.

"I heard my little brother was getting older, so I thought I should celebrate."

"Nana, Nonie." Kenzie running over to them.

Will greeted his brothers before hugging his mom and then mine.

"Matt, Paul, Justin this is Dave, Penelope, Kevin, Spencer, Hotch, and Jack." As I pointed to each of them.

They all exchanged hello's.

"How did you pull this off?" Will asked turning to me.

"Lots of help from everyone here and Melissa and Emily." I smiled.

"How long are you here for?" as he turned to his brothers.

"Until Tuesday." Justin.

"There looks to be enough room for some football." Paul looking around.

"Go play, all the guys but play nice." Sarah told them.

"Yes, momma." Will

Hotch looked down at Jack.

"Go on we have him." I told him.

"Thank you." As he walked towards the group.

"You are amazing." Will before giving me a quick kiss.

/

I went and sat down next to Penelope while Jack climbed up on Emily's lap; Kenzie was sitting on Sarah's lap and my mom had Henry.

"Is everything else in place?" Emily asked.

"Yes, the tickets arrived yesterday."

"He is going to be so excited." Garcia

"They all are and because the game isn't until Monday night, I thought they could all go out tonight."

"The three of you could join them." Mom told us.

"Will and I went out last night without the kids."

"Are you leaving again?" Kenzie asked, looking worried.

"You act like you didn't have fun last night." Emily

"We had to find Bolo then Henry kept crying because we wanted mommy and daddy."

"Can you say guilt trip?" Garcia laughing.

"I am staying home tonight. Why don't you and Jack play with chalk you brought?"

"Okay. Come on Jack."

"Kay." As he climbed off Emily's lap.

I watched as they sat down on the cement a couple of feet away from us.

"She is not going to be happy when you go back to work." Mom told me.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

They all looked at me, since I hadn't made a decision I didn't want to say anything else.

/

On the field.

"How long have you known you were coming here?" Will asked Paul.

"Since you were home, JJ asked if it would be possible for all of us to get off for a couple of days."

"I can't believe she kept this from me."

"JJ is great and she wanted you to have a great birthday."

"That she is."

"Are the two of you going to keep talking or are we going to start playing?" Justin

"Come on, let's get started." Will laughing.

/

While the guys were playing football, I started grilling the hamburgers and hotdogs. Emily and Garcia helped me set up the rest of the food while Mom and Sarah played with kids.

"Hey Sarah, can you do your thing?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Yes." As she put Henry in the stroller.

Emily and Pen watched as she walked to the edge of the shelter.

"Matt, Will, Justin, Paul!" she yelled

All four of them stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at her.

"Finish your game, the food is almost ready."

"Yes momma." Paul.

"I need to learn to do that." Emily laughing.

"Me too." I told them.

/

Ten minutes later.

We were all sitting at the picnic table eating, Kenzie was sitting next to Will while I was holding Henry.

"Is everyone staying at our house?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes." I replied

"JJ we can get a room." Matt told me.

"I told you that wasn't necessary, the basement is finished."

"Yes ma'am." He told me with a laugh.

"Can we give daddy another present?"

Will looked at me as soon as she said it, I knew he didn't want more presents.

"Yes." As I stood up to get the diaper bag.

"This is the last one I promise." As I handed him the small box.

I watched as he opened the box and the huge smile move across his face.

"Are these for Monday night?"

"Yes."

"We are going to the Ravens and Saints game."

"Yes, all the guys are going."

I knew he was happy but he looked sad at the same time. Sarah had given me the idea when we were talking about his birthday one night; she told me that his dad would take him to a football game every year for his birthday. I thought if he went with his brothers and the guys from the team he would enjoy it and Sarah agreed.

"In a couple of years we can start taking Henry." Matt told him.

"What about me?" Kenzie asked.

"You can go to the next game." Will told her.

"Jennifer thank you." As he turned to me.

"I also thought you could show your brothers the town tonight."

"We can show these boys how to party New Orleans style." Justin told the group.

"That sounds like a challenge." Morgan

"Are the ladies joining us?" Paul asked.

"I am not." I told them.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yes."

I wanted to talk to my mom and Sarah about not going back to work but I also knew if Emily and Pen didn't go out then I should invite them over.

"Emily, Baby Girl are you joining us?" Morgan asked.

"Why not someone is going to have to keep you all out of trouble." Emily, looking over at Pen.

As they were talking, I got up to get the cake.

"A king cake." Will laughing.

"Yes because you didn't want a Birthday cake."

"I'll cut it." Sarah told me as Henry started to cry.

/

Later that night.

I walked into the bedroom as Will was changing his shirt.

"Maybe I should be one of those girlfriends that don't let you anywhere without me." As I sat on the bed.

"I would love to be locked in the house with you all time." As he walked over and sat next to me.

"Promise you will be good and not looking at all the other girls." I whispered.

"I only see you. Thank you so much for today." Before he kissed me.

"You are welcome, I am so glad that you enjoyed today."

"I love you so much." As he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too."

He held me for a little bit before it was time for the guys to go out.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I probably won't get to update until next, school and work.**

** Thank you for all the reviews.**


	49. Chapter 49

**There isn't any JJ and Will in this chapter but I hope everyone likes where this chapter ends. Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting. I had a major writer's block with this story, I had you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

On Monday all the guys went to get something to eat before going to the game, they had left early so that they could walk around and enjoy some of the pre-game festivities. My house was actually quiet for the first time in three days, Sarah took Kenzie to the movies and dinner for her birthday and Mom had went to visit friends, she insisted on taking Henry with her. I was getting the last of Kenzie's birthday presents wrapped when there was a knock on the door. When I got to the door, I looked through the peep hole to see Emily standing there.

"Hey, you look pissed." As I opened the door.

"Sorry to just drop by."

"It's okay, come in."

We walked into the living room.

"Where is Kenz?" she asked when she noticed the wrapped presents.

"Sarah took her to dinner and movie for her birthday since she is leaving tomorrow. Have a seat." As I sat on the couch.

"Your mom and Henry?" as she sat down.

"She went to see friends and took Henry to show him off. What is going on with you?"

"Morgan is an ass. When are you coming back to work?"

"Why is Morgan an ass? I am not sure."

"I knew that keeping our relationship a secret was not going to be easy especially at work but with the team knowing I have to admit it has made things an easier."

"Okay then what happened?"

"Your replacement."

"You told me that Jordan was getting along with everyone."

"She is but today right before we left today, she asked him to dinner this weekend."

"What did he say?"

"After pausing for what seemed like forever, he told her he couldn't because he was seeing someone. I thought we were more serious than just seeing each other, we are living together. In the car I told him to go if we were just seeing each other."

"What was his response?"

"That I was over-reacting and he was stunned that she asked him. I asked him how he would have felt if the shoe was on the other foot, he said he would stay calm."

"We both know that he would've been mad. Do you think that Jordan has any clue that you and Morgan are together?"

"No she doesn't but I wonder what made her ask him. They have been spending time together during cases so it makes me wonder."

"Morgan loves you but we both know he is a flirt. Do you think that maybe you did overreact?"

"I don't know how you and Will did this for a year while being in different cities."

"It wasn't easy especially when he had a female partner but I knew just like you know that he would not cheat on me. "

"This is why I come to you if I would have stayed home I would have thought about it all night only getting madder."

"And tomorrow you would have made a fool of yourself tomorrow by saying something to Jordan. She really is nice."

"You're right and I know she is. What is going on with you every time someone ask you when you are coming back you don't give an answer?"

"You can't say anything."

"I won't."

"I don't think I am coming back."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Will and I have to talk about it more but I want to stay home and be a mom."

"I hate to tell you but you are already a mom."

"Smartass I already know that."

"Then what do you mean."

"When I had Kenz I had to come back to work, I didn't have someone that I could depend on to help me support her. It was hard to leave her even though it was with Haley, I knew I had to but I missed so many things with her and I still do."

"Like what?"

"When she started walking I was on a case in Florida. Her first word was mama and I had to hear it on a voicemail because we had a case that I had to go on in New York. If I hadn't taken my vacation I would have missed her first birthday. I love my job and the team but this job is not easy when you are a mom."

"You love us but you love your kids more. JJ there is nothing wrong with that." She told me as she wiped her eyes.

"Emily Prentiss are you crying?"

"I have no idea what is wrong with me."

I started laughing, I had idea what was wrong.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You just started crying and you were mad at Morgan. Have you been sick at all?"

"A little but nothing major."

"Around the same time every day?"

"JJ, I am not pregnant. I told you it would be damn near impossible."

"But not completely. Emily I know the signs, when was your last period."

"Last month, I think."

I watched as she started doing the math in her head.

"You should go get a test."

"I don't think."

"Be sure."

"You are right."

"I know I am. Are you going to tell Morgan?"

"I don't think I should, I mean I might not be."

"With Henry, Will helped me stay calm."

We sat there talking for another two hours, before Kenzie and Sarah came home followed by Mom and Henry. She was going to stop to get a test on her way home.

"Call me if you need anything." I told her before she left.

/

Emily and Morgan's house

She was sitting on the couch staring at the box sitting on the table, having an internal debate on if she wanted to take it alone. She didn't want to get her hopes up and she sure didn't want to get Morgan's hopes but then she pictured their baby. She didn't hear the door open.

"Beautiful, I didn't expect you to still be up." Morgan as he put his jacket away.

"I wanted to see how you enjoyed the game."

"JJ out did herself with the tickets, you didn't watch?" as he sat down next to her.

"Umm no I went over to JJ's and we talked for a couple of hours."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes and No. I am sorry I overacted to the whole Jordan thing."

"Why don't you feel better?"

Emily looked at the table, staring at the test again while Morgan finally noticed it.

"JJ thought maybe there was a reason I overacted." She admitted.

"Is that a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, I know it's a long shot but I might be. I couldn't take it alone."

"Then let's take it together." As he stood up holding out his hand to her.

"Please don't get your hopes up." As she stood up.

"I love you no matter what."

"Okay, then let's take the test.

/

Ten minutes later

They were both sitting on their bed, staring at the test.

"Maybe we should take another one."

"Emily."

"Morgan it could be wrong."

"I love you but you need to wrap you thick head around the fact that we are having a baby." He told her smiling.

"I love you too. Are we ready for this?"

"We are and you are going to be a wonderful mother."

"I have no idea what to do, I have to call JJ." She started to panic.

Morgan pulled her into his arms.

"Let's celebrate and tomorrow you can talk to JJ." Before he kissed her.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please let me know if you have any ideas.**

I was putting up the last of Kenzie Birthday Day decoration, Will was hidden in the small garage putting together her bike and my mom was keeping her and Henry entertained. We were expecting the team, kids from her daycare and Haley was bringing Jack. I was hoping Emily and Morgan would arrive before everyone else so I could find out if they were telling the team about the baby today.

"Mommy, how much longer?" Kenzie as she came running in the room.

"An hour before your friends are supposed to be here."

"That's a long time from now."

"It's not I promise."

"Can we do our thing now?"

"If you want too."

"Can daddy do this with us?"

"I am sure he would like that. Why don't I go ask him?"

Earlier she and I had breakfast in her bed, I made her chocolate chip pancakes. We sat in her room talking while Will spent time with Henry.

/

I walked out the garage, shutting the door behind me.

"How's it going?"

"Almost done but I am going to test before she gets on it." He turned and looked at me.

"Can you take a break?"

"Sure is something wrong."

"No, I almost forgot that we need to take her picture for her book."

"What book?"

"It's her baby book actually this will be the last picture that goes in, it's like the one we have for Henry. She wants her daddy to be with us when we take the picture."

"Then that's what she gets." He smiled

"You are a great dad." As I gave him a kiss.

"You are a great mom."

"We should go before she jumps out of her skin."

/

Will and I took Kenzie upstairs while my mom gave Henry a bottle.

"Okay baby girl where do you want to take the photo." I asked as I grabbed the camera.

"In front of your window."

"One of just you." I told her.

Will and I watched as she walked over to the window.

"Smile real big for me." I told her right before I took the picture.

"Now with you." She told me.

I handed Will the camera before walking over to her. I picked her up and we both looked at Will.

"That is going to be a great photo." He told us.

"Okay, now one with Daddy." I told them.

Will gave me the camera, as I handed Kenzie to him. They stood in front of the window, she smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. I took the picture before either of them could change.

"Print them mommy."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please pretty please." As she jumped up and down.

"Okay, I will print them." As I smiled.

"What happens after mommy prints them?" Will asked her as he sat down on the bed.

"We put my picture in my book." She told him as she climbed up next to him.

"Where is your book?"

"Mommy where is my book?"

"I have it put up with Henry's book but next year we will have to start a new book."

"Why?"

"Your baby book only goes to five years old." As I took the pictures off the printers.

"She actually has two books, one is her baby book and the other book is for her family party pictures." I explained as I pulled them out of the closet.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Kenzie.

"Do you want to show daddy your baby book?"

"Yes please."

I sat the book on her lap.

/

"Be careful with the pages."

"Okay." As she opened the book.

The first page was the day I brought her home from the hospital.

"Is that Henry?"

"Nope, that is my baby girl."

"You were tiny and beautiful." Will told her.

She turned the page to find a couple more pictures of herself.

"Her first birthday?" Will asked.

"Yes it is."

"Daddy look at my pretty dress." As she pointed to the picture.

"It is very pretty."

We went through the rest of the photos before we reached the last page.

"Okay, Kenzie are you ready."

"Yes."

I handed her the picture of herself and she pressed it into the book. I was smiled and cried at the same time. She was not a baby anymore, I wanted her to go to back to be baby.

"We will put the other pictures in your party book after your party." I explained when I heard the doorbell ring.

/

Half an hour later

The team plus Kevin was all at the house, Jack and Haley plus Kate and Sophie from next store had shown up, now we were waiting for the pre-school kids to show up. I was in the kitchen getting the kids punch ready, when my mom came in.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I can't believe she is five already. It's seem like yesterday we brought her home."

"I think I remember telling you that one day you would wish she was a baby again."

"Your right and today is one of those days."

"Wait until she comes home and tells you that she is in love." She smiled.

"I am not thinking about. Thank you for everything."

"I am always right here."

"Ladies the kids just showed up." Emily walking in to the room.

"I'll take this out." Mom as she grabbed the bowl of punch.

"I'm right behind you." I called out.

"Em are you guys telling?" I whispered.

"We decided to wait, neither of us wanted the attention taken away from Kenzie."

"Wait until after the party if you want to tell them."

"Have you decided?" she whispered back.

"Yes, I had to give Hotch a date."

She looked at me.

"I'm not going to come back, at least not for a year."

"When are you telling the team?"

"After the party." As we walked outside.

/

Kenzie was running around the yard with about twenty kids, she was laughing and having a good time. I was talking with a couple of moms, while Will was talking with the guys but I noticed that Haley and Hotch were talking they seemed to be on good terms.

"Ladies excuse me." Before I walked away from the group.

I knew that once I walked away they would talk about me but I didn't care as I walked over to Hotch and Haley.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I was just saying that she has grown so much since the last time I seen her." Haley

"We need to start getting together more. Have you seen Henry?"

"I have and he is beautiful."

"I came over because I wanted to thank both you."

"Why?" Hotch

"The two of you helped me so much with her and I appreciate everything that you done for me."

"You did an amazing job with her, we were just there to lend out support." Haley told me.

"Haley's right and you know that if you need anything all you have to do is pick up the phone."

"I do."

"Mommy, can I open my presents now?" as she ran towards us.

"You can but only after I get a picture of you with Aunt Haley and Uncle Hotch."

"Okay."

Hotch picked her up then she wrapped her arms around both of their necks.

"Say Cheese." I told them, making all of them smile.

/

Will and I gathered all the kids around Kenzie so that she could open her presents. She slowly opened each present thanking the person that had given her the present. It seemed liked it took forever when she was on her last three Will went to get her bike, that was in the garage.

"Thank you everybody. I love all my presents." She announced when she was done unwrapping the last toy.

"You have one more." I told her.

"I do?"

"I can take it back if you want me too." Will as he came out pushing her bike.

"My bike." As she went running towards them.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I love it. Thank you mommy and daddy." As she hugged each of us.

"You are so welcome."

"Can I ride it?"

"Not until later, you have to wear your helmet and pads." Will told her.

"It's time for cake." I whispered.

"Okay."

I went to the kitchen and put the five candles in the cake before walking back outside with it. We all sang "Happy Birthday", my mom cut the cake for me as I passed out the cake.

/

Two hours later the only people left were at the house were the team, my mom, Haley, and Kevin. I had put Henry his room, while Kenzie and Jack were watching Despicable Me in her room; when I came back downstairs everyone was sitting in the living room.

"JJ it was a great party." Mom told me.

"I just wish I had all her energy." As I sat down next to Will.

Hotch looked at me, he knew I planned on telling the team tonight. I looked at Emily, who nodded her head.

"I have something to tell everyone and I need everyone to listen." I starting looking at Penelope, then Spencer.

"What's going on?"

"I have decided after talking to Will that I am not going to come back to work."

"What?" Spencer

"I love all off you and I know that you all know this isn't an easy decision but I want to stay home with Kenzie and Henry. I didn't have the opportunity to do it after I had Kenzie but I do now."

"You're never coming back?" Penelope

"The door is open for JJ whenever she wants to come back. I spoke with Strauss today about it." Hotch told them.

"I don't know when I will be ready to come back to work but we will still see each other. You all are our family and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"You are going to be missed but we will still be around here." Rossi told me.

"Who is going to keep Morgan inline?" Spencer asked.

"Spence all you have to do is call and I am sure Emily will knock him out for you."

As I looked back at Emily.

"She is right Reid. Morgan and I have something to tell all of you."

"You two are not leaving." Garcia told them.

"We are not leaving momma."

"The three of us are staying." Emily.

I could see the confusion on everyone's face.

"Three? Why would there be three?" Spencer asked.

"I am having a baby." She told him.

"Another baby." Garcia jumping up to hug them.

"Congratulations." Rossi smiling.

"Emily you are going to be a great mother." Mom told her.

"I am not sure about that. Thank you for thinking so."

Will smiled at me, we both knew that their lives were about to change for the better but so were ours.

**Please let me know what you think. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry it's been awhile since I have updated this story. I am having major writers block, I hope I get over it soon. Thank you for all the reviews.**

I had been home now for three months, Henry was now five months old he wasn't the easiest baby. I think it's because he had so much of Will in him although Will said it was because of me. Kenzie was starting kindergarten in two days and I was honestly ready to have a melt down over it, she was thrilled and told everyone she met that she was going. She had already picked out her outfit and was telling us everything she was going to learn. Will was working as a detective and he was already up for a promotion. He had made some new friends although he and Morgan were still close and honestly I was surprised how close he had become to Reid. Emily was four months pregnant and she was going nuts not being in the field. I was getting the house ready the whole team was coming over for lunch.

"Cher you need help?" Will as he came in the kitchen.

"I am good, where are the kids?" as I finished the salad.

"Henry is in the bouncer and Kenzie is trying to teach him the alphabet." As he sat at the counter.

"I don't think he is going to fit in the bouncer much longer. She is still singing them?"

"Yes, I took the next two days off."

"You didn't have to."

"I know but I would like to do with you to take her to school on the first day."

"What if we waited until next year?"

"Why are we waiting until next year?"

"She is going to smaller than most of the kids also she would be going all day and she is not used to that. We could put her in pre-school for another year then gradually move it to all day. What if she's not ready?" I tried to tell him.

"Jennifer take a breath. We both know she is excited about going to school and she's ready. Honestly she could skip kindergarten, Kenzie is smart just like her momma. I think her momma is nervous." He told me as he walked over to hug me.

"I want her to stay my baby girl just a little longer." I told him as I laid my head on his chest.

"She is always going to be your baby girl, her going to school is not going to change that."

"I wish I would have met you six years ago."

"Me too but then Kenzie may not be Kenzie and I wouldn't change either of you for anything."

He gave me a kiss before Kenzie came running in the room.

/

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Henry is sleeping and I have a question." As she climbed up on the counter stool.

"Okay ask away." As he sat down next to her.

"You just asked for trouble." I mumbled as I leaned against the counter.

"When I go to school is my last name like mommy or like Henry and daddy." She asked very serious.

"Your last name is Jareau like mine." I told her.

"Why would you think it would be different?" Will asked.

We were both looked at each other confused by the question.

"Cause my last name is the same as mommy's before you were my daddy."

"Well, it's still the same as mine but your daddy is still your daddy."

"Why is our last name different then daddy and Henry?"

"Cause we are not married." Will told her simply.

"Why not?"

"Kenz why are you going to worried about all this?" I asked her.

"Cause my last name."

"We understand that but why are you asking now." Will

"At pre-school Kayla said that I had to have the same last name as my daddy or I was something bad."

"Did she say what?" Will asked.

"No cause she couldn't remember but I don't want to be something bad."

"You are not anything bad, you could never be anything bad. What I'm about to say to you I don't what you to repeat okay."

"Okay."

"Kayla heard someone say their opinion and she repeated it. Some people think if you are not married when you have kids then I'm a bad word but it's not right. You know that we love you and Henry." I explained to her.

"Neither of you are anything bad."

"You both promise."

"I promise." I told her.

"I promise." Will

/

Two hours later

Kenzie had seemed to forget all her questions as she played with Jack, although I knew it would come up again. The guys were throwing the football around, while I was sitting with Emily, Penelope, and the new team members Alex and Ashley.

"JJ what are you feeding this boy?" Garcia asked as she held Henry.

"He has his daddy's appetite." I told her with a laugh.

"How old is?" Ashley asked.

"Five months."

Emily sat there quiet, I knew she had questions.

"Em what's wrong?"

"How was he when he started sleeping through the night?"

"Two months."

"What about Kenz?"

"She had colic for the first two weeks but after that she slept through the night."

"Emily you have time to worry about that." Alex told her.

"Alex is right." Garcia

"What is really going on?"

"Morgan and I are arguing about if I should go back to work after the baby and how much sleep either of us is going to get."

"What are you wanting to do?" Garcia asked.

"I want to come back to work. I love my baby but I love my job but HE seems to think he can tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

"Only the two of you can decide what is right for your family but my offer still stands." I told her.

"Thank you. Why do men have to be so damn complicated?"

"He thinks he is doing what is best." Alex told her.

"When are we going to find out if you are having a boy or a girl?" Ashley asked.

"When she decides to show her stuff."

"You think it's a girl." I asked.

"Today I think she is because if I get another Morgan in my life I may not survive."

"You will because between all the women in his life he will know how to act." Penelope laughing.

Since everyone had brought over a dish, we could eat whenever we wanted.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Kenzie as she came running up to us.

"Well, I guess we should feed you then."

"We should." She told me with smile.

"I'm hungry too." Emily as she stood up.

"Kenz is Jack hungry too?"

"I dunno he said he was going to ask his daddy."

I turned to see all the men coming our way.

/

After I fixed Kenzie's plate, I took Henry upstairs putting him down for his nap. When I came back down stairs, I noticed Will and Spencer talking away from everyone. I didn't interrupt because it looked like they were having a serious conversion, so I went back to the dining room.

"Without thinking. Do you like her?" Will asked Spencer.

"Yes."

"Why haven't you asked her out?"

"Because the probability of a girl like her going out with me is like 1%."

"Stop over thinking it. Do you remember when I first met Jennifer?"

"On the case."

"I flirted with her the whole case but never did I think that she would go out with me even after she gave me her number. I had to put myself out there and so do you."

"What you're saying is to stop thinking and just go with my feelings?"

"Yes, you don't have to ask her out today. But I think you should, every man in that room will tell you that women are a mystery to them."

"I'll ask her out maybe to dinner after the next case."

"There you go. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks for listening."

"Spencer, I will always listen."

/

In the dining room

I was listening to Kenzie tell Jack about kindergarten when Will and Spencer came back in the room. Will came up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You going to tell me what that was about?"

"Just some guy talk everything is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I don't think Kenzie is the only one growing up."

**I decided to add both Ashley and Alex in this chapter. Please, Please let me know what you think. If you have any ideas please let me know. **


End file.
